The Legend of the Wings
by TsubasaPotter
Summary: Bulu sayap kenangan Putri Ginny tersebar ke berbagai dunia dan Harry harus menemukannya dengan sihir dimensi sementara bahaya mengincarnya. Dalam petualangannya, Harry akhirnya mulai menyadari masa lalunya, yang berkaitan dengan Harry Potter. Benarkah?
1. The Beginning

1

THE BEGINNING

Hogwarts Kingdom

Year 1

Hogwarts Kingdom sebuah negeri yang indah diliputi pegunungan hijau dan sebuah kastil besar. Ibukotanya adalah Gryffindor dan merupakan tempat tinggal seorang pemuda bernama Harry. Seorang arkeolog muda berusia 18 tahun, meneruskan mendiang ayahnya, James, yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Harry tinggal bersama ibunya, Lily yang sedang sakit keras di flat mereka yang terletak di pusat kota. Dia sangat tampan dengan kacamata dan penampilannya. Harry dan ibunya menyewa flat itu semenjak James meninggal dan malangnya mereka harus satu atap dengan keluarga menjengkelkan bernama keluarga Vernon. Lily terus menerus diperas oleh Petunia, istri Vernon untuk memberikan uangnya namun Harry terus menerus membelanya. Dia mengancam akan melaporkan perbuatan keluarga Vernon kepada Raja namun dilarang oleh Lily.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kisaran usia sekitar 17 tahun memakai jubah penyamarannya dan menyelinap keluar istana. Dia diam-diam mengambil kuda penjaga istana dan memacunya secepat mungkin ke kota. Tak lama kemudian dia menurunkan kecepatan kudanya lalu turun di tengah-tengah pasar. Dia menuntun kudanya sembari tersenyum melihat keramaian pasar. Tidak ada yang menyadari penyamarannya kali ini dan tempat tujuannya sudah dekat. Setelah melewati keramaian pasar, gadis itu akhirnya tiba di depan bangunan berlantai empat lalu menambatkan kudanya di pagar depan pintu masuk. Setelah membelai kudanya sebentar, gadis itu masuk ke dalam bangunan lalu naik ke lantai dua. Dia mencari-cari pintu-pintu yang berderet di lorong dan bertemu dengan seorang anak muda gendut yang kelihatannya berusia sama dengannya. Anak itu baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Mencari siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ah, maaf. Aku mencari Harry, apakah dia tinggal di sini?"

Anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga lalu mengangguk, "Kamarnya di sebelah kamarku. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya. Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi meninggalkan anak itu menuju pintu yang ditunjukkan lalu mengetuknya. "Harry, kau ada di rumah?"

Tidak ada jawaban lalu gadis itu mengetuknya lagi, agak keras. "Harry, ini aku, Ginny!"

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh agak lemah menyambutnya. Dia tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Putri Ginny?"

"Ah, maafkan saya, Madam," gadis itu membungkuk sedikit sambil meminta maaf. "Saya ingin bertemu Harry."

Lily tersenyum kepada gadis yang dipanggil Putri Ginny itu lalu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya., "Harry sedang pergi ke pusat penggalian. Kau bisa menemuinya di sana dan tidak sebaiknya kau pergi sendirian, Putri. Anda akan dalam bahaya besar."

"Jangan kuatirkan saya, Madam. Saya baik-baik saja," kata Ginny tersenyum lalu menarik tudung menutupi kepalanya kembali. "Madam tetap sehat, kan?"

Lily mengangguk pelan lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Ginny ketika gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Namun senyumnya langsung hilang begitu menyadari sosok anak gendut tetangganya masih berdiri di situ dengan wajah bengong. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendamprat anak keluarga Vernon itu dan memaksanya untuk tutup mulut. Belum sempat niat itu ia jalankan, anak itu tersenyum jahat, "Kurasa seluruh kota akan tahu ini dan Ibuku pasti akan menyebarkannya, kalau keluarga miskin seperti kalian ternyata punya hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajan."

Lily memandang geram anak gendut yang menertawainya itu ketika bergegas turun tangga. Tangannya mengepal tapi tidak lama. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali dan ia butuh istirahat. Lalu ia menutup pintunya. Sementara itu, di lokasi penggalian, hanya pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu sendirian. Dia menatap dua monumen aneh di depannya. Monumen yang indah, membentuk sayap dan simetris dilengkapi pasir-pasir penggalian dan pegunungan hijau di sekelilingnya serta pemandangan ibukota Gryffindor di bawah bukit itu. Dia masih memandang dua monumen misterius itu sampai tidak menyadari ada dua telapak tangan halus menutupi mukanya. "Tebak siapa?"

Harry terdiam tidak lama lalu memutuskan untuk melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari mukanya dan berbalik badan. Dia menatap Ginny yang sedang tersenyum berseri-seri kepadanya. Rambut merahnya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin sore yang menyejukkan. "Putri, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Menemuimu," jawab Ginny, "dan jangan panggil aku putri. Panggil aku Ginny!"

"Anda adalah Putri Hogwarts Kingdom. Bagaimana mungkin saya berani memanggil nama anda seperti itu?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kita kan teman sejak kecil, Harry. Masa kamu lupa?" protes Ginny dengan tampang cemberut. Harry tertawa kecil lalu menarik tangan Ginny, berlari menuju dua monumen itu lalu duduk di atas batu besar. Harry memberikan kantong minuman yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya ke Ginny, "Kamu pasti haus. Minumlah,"

"Trims, Harry," kata Ginny sambil menerima kantong minuman itu lalu meminumnya, "Hmm, rasanya segar."

Harry menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali memandang kedua monumen itu lagi. Ginny mengikutinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu begitu sangat sibuk belakangan ini hanya untuk mengurusi dua monumen aneh begini?"

"Bagiku tidak," kata Harry. "Walau sangat aneh, menurutku sangat misterius. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana asal muasalnya dua bangunan bersayap ini berada di Hogwarts Kingdom. Aku seperti merasakan adanya kekuatan aneh berasal dari dua bangunan ini."

"Kekuatan apa?" tanya Ginny ingin tahu.

"Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya begitu sangat kuat. Aku masih ingin menelitinya lebih jauh…"

"Harry," Ginny memegang tangan pemuda itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Harry langsung menoleh, "Apa itu?"

Ginny tersenyum, pipinya sedikit memerah semu. "Aku akan ulang tahun minggu depan. Kamu mau datang ke istana, kan?"

Harry tersenyum kepadanya lalu menundukkan kepala seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah, Ginny. Apakah aku bisa datang, soalnya…"

"Harry, kau harus datang. Pokoknya harus!" kata Ginny sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhnya. "Kamu dan ibumu harus datang dan lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu. Harry, ayolah!"

Harry tertawa sambil menjawil dagu Ginny. "Baiklah, Putri. Aku dan ibuku akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu di istana."

"Janji?" tanya Ginny sambil tersenyum ceria seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Harry tersenyum kepadanya seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ginny. "Aku janji, Ginny."

"Hore, Harry akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku!" seru Ginny gembira langsung memeluk Harry sampai nyaris terjatuh dari atas batu besar itu.

"Putri…"

"Sudah kubilang, Harry," kata Ginny sambil bergegas berdiri. "Panggil aku Ginny, oke?"

Harry tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Harry. Sampai jumpa!"

Harry langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Ginny yang sedang menaiki kudanya. Dia membalas lambaian tangan Ginny dan melihatnya hilang dalam kegelapan lalu menghela napas.

Harry dan Ginny adalah sahabat semenjak kecil. James adalah seorang arkeolog terkemuka dan sahabat Raja Hogwarts Kingdom terdahulu, Dumbledore. Berawal dari pertemanan James dan Dumbledore, akhirnya Harry dan Putri Ginny bertemu di istana dan mereka bersahabat. Setelah Raja Dumbledore meninggal empat tahun lalu, Fred menggantikannya menjadi Raja Hogwarts Kingdom. Fred adalah kakak Ginny, sangat menyayangi adiknya dan selalu melindunginya. Selain itu Fred juga menjadi raja yang baik dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Namun kisah persahabatan antara keluarga Harry dan keluarga kerajaan sudah lama menjadi rahasia dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Putri Ginny sampai ke istana malam itu dan membuka kembali penyamarannya. Dia melangkah dengan riang menuju kamarnya namun dicegat oleh seseorang. "Kakak!"

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Fred. Rambutnya merah seperti Ginny, wajahnya sangat berwibawa dan tampan sekali dengan jubah kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

"Jalan-jalan," kata Ginny dengan cuek. "Kau menghalangi jalanku, Fred. Minggir!"

"Ginny, sebagai kakakmu aku harus melindungimu, apalagi semenjak ayah meninggal. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku dengan baik, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh rakyat seluruh negeri ini?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok!" seru Ginny. "Jangan kuatirkan aku, Fred."

"Ginny, jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang putri!" kata Fred, "Jika kau begini terus, aku akan melarangmu keluar istana."

"Coba saja," kata Ginny dengan acuh tak acuh melangkah pergi meninggalkan Fred menuju kamarnya. Fred hanya menatapnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi adiknya yang selalu keras kepala seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia, bersabarlah," kata seseorang di belakang Fred. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Pendeta Tinggi George yang sudah lama menjadi penasehatnya semenjak Fred menjadi Raja Hogwarts Kingdom. "Tuan Putri sudah semakin dewasa dan saya yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

Fred tertawa, "Walau begitu, dia tetap adikku, George, dan akan terus kuanggap sebagai anak kecil sampai dia menikah."

"Masalahnya dengan siapa ia harus menikah, Yang Mulia," kata George.

"Ginny akan mengumumkannya pada ulang tahunnya minggu depan. Aku penasaran apakah sudah ada laki-laki pilihannya sendiri? Kuharap ia bukan laki-laki sembarangan yang bisa menikahi adikku."

George mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi keluar koridor istana menuju ruang rapat. Fred harus menemui para menterinya untuk membahas sejumlah agenda pemerintahan.

Putri Ginny memakai gaunnya yang cantik dan menggeraikan rambut merahnya yang indah. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya sambil tersenyum ceria. Dia terus memandang dirinya yang sedang mengenakan gaun itu, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan gaun ini kepada Harry pada saat ulang tahunku nanti lalu kukatakan perasaanku selama ini kepadanya. Oh, seandainya waktu dapat dipercepat!"

Setelah berpuas diri di depan cermin, ia melepas gaun itu dan melipatnya pelan-pelan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian kemudian berganti baju. Usai berganti pakaian, Ginny melangkah keluar balkon kamarnya. Dia ingin meneruskan kebiasaannya memandang bintang-bintang di langit malam sebelum tidur. Bintang-bintang bercahaya begitu indah sehingga menimbulkan ketakjuban dalam hati Ginny. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini bersama Harry di sampingnya. Kemudian ia menurunkan pandangannya dari langit menuju sebuah bukit tempat dua monumen misterius itu berada. Mulutnya membentuk senyum. Dia tahu Harry berada di sana. Dia tahu Harry masih bekerja dan mendoakannya agar Harry selalu diberikan keselamatan.

Ketika Ginny sedang menyilangkan tangannya sambil berdoa, muncul suara misterius dari balik telinganya. Suara misterius yang sama seperti sebelumnya, selalu menghampiri Ginny dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Suara itu berbisik seperti memanggil dirinya. Ginny membuka matanya untuk mencari sumber suara itu namun tidak dapat menemukannya karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di balkon itu apalagi kamarnya. Ginny berusaha mengabaikannya namun tidak berhasil. Suara itu sangat kuat mempengaruhi dirinya dan akhirnya dia terhipnotis untuk mengikutinya. Dia melihat pancaran cahaya putih bersinar terang dari dua monumen itu dan Ginny ingin meraihnya. Dia ingin mencapai cahaya terang itu.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan seperti disihir, tubuh Ginny melayang dari atas balkon. Tangan kanannya digerakkan seperti hendak mengulurkan sesuatu namun hanya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung menghilang dari balkon. Suara misterius itu rupanya membawanya ke dua monumen sayap itu. Beruntung, ketika Ginny hendak menghilang, ada seorang saksi mata yang melihatnya. Pelayan Ginny yang masuk kamar langsung histeris dan berlari keluar untuk menemui Raja Fred dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi dengan Ginny.

Fred yang terkejut langsung menghentikan rapat dan memanggil pasukannya untuk pergi menyelamatkan Ginny. Dia pergi dari istana ditemani oleh George. Sementara itu, di lokasi monumen Harry yang menyaksikan cahaya aneh tepat di depan matanya langsung berlari masuk menuju sumber cahaya dan menyaksikan pemandangan mengejutkan. Putri Ginny tengah melayang dengan dua sayapnya yang lebar, diapit dua monumen dan matanya terpejam. Harry yang terkejut langsung lari ke hadapan Putri Ginny sambil berteriak memanggilnya, "Putri!"

Ginny membuka matanya perlahan langsung menatap Harry di bawahnya, "Harry…"

"Ginny, bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Harry, pergi dari sini…"

"Ginny!"

Ketika Harry bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Ginny, seketika muncul lima puluh tentara misterius berseragam hitam menghadangnya. Muka mereka ditutup topeng sehingga tidak jelas identitasnya. Harry tidak siap menghadapi mereka. Dia langsung dihajar begitu saja. Namun Harry berusaha melawan dengan senjata seadanya yang ia dapatkan di sekelilingnya namun tetap gagal. Putri Ginny yang menyaksikan itu hanya menangis karena ia tidak berdaya apapun untuk membantu Harry. Dia masih terus melayang di sana, menyaksikan Harry dikeroyok tentara-tentara misterius itu.

Namun perkelahian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pasukan Hogwarts Kingdom yang dipimpin Fred datang menolong Harry. Mereka menyerbu tentara-tentara misterius itu sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang. Harry yang terluka dan hampir terkapar pingsan di tanah menatap Pendeta Tinggi George yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Harry segera meraihnya. Dia berdiri dengan Fred dan George di samping kiri dan kanannya. Mereka menyaksikan Ginny yang masih terus melayang di sana. "George, tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" seru Fred. "Selamatkan adikku!"

George menelan ludahnya. Dia ingin sekali melakukannya namun ada resiko besar yang harus mereka bayar nantinya. George tidak tega mengatakan hal ini kepada Harry dan Fred. Namun Fred terus mendesaknya, "George!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa George mengacungkan tongkat pendetanya. Dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan lingkaran besar mengelilingi bawah kedua kakinya. Dia langsung mengacungkan tongkat itu ke arah Ginny dan pancaran sihir berhasil mengenai cahaya itu. Sihir George dan cahaya misterius itu seperti sedang bertarung dan akhirnya sihir George berhasil memenangkan pertempuran. Putri Ginny terjatuh pingsan, sayapnya menghilang. Namun anehnya, sebelum jatuhnya Ginny, ada pancaran-pancaran cahaya misterius menyebar ke berbagai penjuru dari balik punggungnya ketika sihir George berhasil melenyapkan cahaya yang meliputi gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga segera berlari menghampiri Ginny dan Harry langsung mendekapnya seraya berusaha membangunkan Ginny namun tidak berhasil. "Ginny!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fred gelisah. Dia menatap George, "Kenapa dengan adikku? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

George menghela napas berat. Dia merasa harus memberitahu Fred dan Harry walau sangat tidak menginginkannya. Dia membungkukkan diri dan memeriksa kondisi Ginny yang sedang dipeluk Harry, "Dia pingsan."

"Syukurlah," kata Harry bernapas lega namun Fred tidak. "George, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Putri?"

"Dia pingsan tapi…"

"Tapi…?" Harry mengernyitkan alisnya. "Pendeta George, katakan sejujurnya kepada kami!"

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?" kata George. "Ada sesuatu kekuatan misterius yang membawa Putri Ginny kemari dan ketika aku berhasil mematahkan kekuatan itu, itu adalah kesalahan."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu kesalahan?" tanya Fred gusar. "Adikku dalam bahaya!"

"Bukankah kalian melihat kedua sayap yang muncul dari balik punggung Putri? Dan kedua sayap itu menghilang bersamaan dengan memancarnya pancaran-pancaran cahaya putih yang melesat ke berbagai penjuru langit. Itu adalah bagian dari bulu sayap Putri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" kata Harry.

"Artinya, bulu-bulu sayap itu merupakan bagian dari jiwa dan kenangan Putri Ginny. Bulu-bulu sayap itu lenyap dan menghilang ke berbagai dunia. Dunia-dunia lain yang asing, yang tidak kita kenal dan untuk menempuhnya harus melalui sihir dimensi," kata George.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Fred.

"Bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny merupakan bagian dari jiwanya dan jika bulu-bulu sayap itu tidak terkumpul, maka dia akan mati," kata George.

"Tapi dia pingsan, Pendeta George!" seru Harry. "Putri pingsan dan masih hidup."

"Dia memang masih pingsan karena setidaknya ia masih selamat untuk sementara. Namun dalam hitungan jam, maka ia tidak dapat selamat lagi," kata George.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku sebelumnya, George?" umpat Fred. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku sehingga adikku tidak akan terancam nyawanya gara-gara bulu sayap sialan itu!"

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," George membungkukkan badannya. "Saya ingin mengatakannya sebelum ini namun saya tidak berani menyampaikannya kepada anda. Ini salah saya dan saya bersedia menerima hukumannya."

Fred menghela napas sebentar kemudian berbicara lagi, "Aku tidak akan menghukummu, George. Seandainya kamu bilang padaku sekalipun, aku pasti tetap akan memintamu untuk menyelamatkan Putri Ginny walau nyawa taruhannya."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata George.

"Masalahnya adalah siapakah yang akan mengumpulkan bulu-bulu sayap Putri?" tanya Fred.

George tersenyum lalu memandang Harry, "Bagaimana jika Harry yang melakukannya?"

Harry dan Fred terkejut mendengar pernyataan George.

"Jangan bercanda, George!" ujar Fred, "Harry? Astaga."

"Kenapa tidak? Harry adalah sahabat Putri sejak kecil. Mendiang Raja Dumbledore bersahabat dengan ayahnya. Harry dan Putri Ginny saling mengenal satu sama lain dan saya percaya Harry pasti bisa melaksanakan tugas ini. Dia pasti akan menjaga Putri untukmu, Yang Mulia Raja Fred."

Fred terdiam sambil membenarkan perkataan George dalam hatinya. Namun Harry agak keberatan. Dia berdiri sambil menggendong Ginny yang masih pingsan. Tangannya terkulai lemas. "Saya tidak sanggup melaksanakannya, Pendeta George! Saya hanya seorang arkeolog, bekerja untuk meneruskan jejak ayah saya. Saya bukan ksatria!"

"Kau salah, Harry. Bagi Putri Ginny, kau tetaplah ksatria. Kami sangat mengenal ayah dan ibumu bahkan dirimu. Bukankah kau dan adikku bersahabat sejak kecil?" kata Fred. "Aku tidak mungkin mempercayakan misi ini kepada laki-laki asing yang tidak dikenal adikku. Aku mempercayaimu, Harry. Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya."

"Tapi, saya tidak pernah bertarung…"

"Jangan khawatir, Harry," kata George tersenyum bijak. "Kami akan mengirimkan kalian kepada wanita itu."

"Wanita itu?" tanya Harry.

"Yuko, Penyihir Dimensi. Dia tidak tinggal di dunia ini, tapi dunia lain. Dia akan membantu kalian untuk mencari bulu-bulu sayap tersebut. Percayalah Harry, dia pasti akan memberimu kekuatan untuk menolong Putri Ginny."

"Tapi saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibu saya sendirian dan ia sedang sakit!" kilah Harry.

"Tidak mengapa, aku akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada ibumu. Bahkan aku akan membawa ibumu ke istana agar mendapat perawatan secukupnya. Biayanya aku yang menanggung. Jangan kuatir, Harry," kata Fred.

Harry berpikir sejenak seraya menatap wajah Ginny yang pucat. Tidak ada jalan lain baginya. Dia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Dia tidak ingin Ginny dalam bahaya. Dia harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Harry menatap Raja Fred, "Saya bersedia menjalankan misi ini, Yang Mulia."

Fred tersenyum memandang Harry. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan memberikannya kepada Harry, "Ambil ini, Harry."

"Tapi itu pedang anda, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak mungkin menggunakan pedang pusaka Godric Gryffindor!" tolak Harry.

"Tidak apa, aku merelakannya padamu. Ini sebagai tanda kepercayaanku padamu, Harry. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa pedang ini. George bersamaku di sini. Pergilah Harry, selamatkan Putri Ginny dengan pedang ini dan buktikan kepada dunia, bahwa telah lahir ksatria Hogwarts Kingdom keturunan Godric Gryffindor, pendiri kerajaan ini! Kau setuju, George?"

Harry menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Dia menerima pedang itu dengan sukarela lalu George menyihir pedang itu menjadi kecil dan akhirnya menjadi kalung liontin untuk dikenakan Harry di lehernya. Kemudian George memerintahkan Harry sambil menggendong Ginny, berdiri tepat di depannya lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir. Begitu mantra itu diucapkan, sebuah lingkaran formasi sihir mengelilingi Harry dan ia langsung menghilang dalam pusaran cahaya. George dan Fred menatap kejadian itu dengan penuh tegar. Mereka berharap Harry segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat.

Britania

Year 1

Seorang ksatria muda itu baru saja bersenang-senang setelah menyelesaikan misinya dari medan perang melawan bajak laut. Dia sangat bangga bisa menghabisi puluhan tentara bajak laut dan membanggakannya di bar tempat ia minum-minum dengan para koleganya sesama tentara Britania. Sementara pemuda itu sedang bersenang-senang, pintu bar menjeblak terbuka dan seisi bar hening menyaksikan seseorang berseragam tentara diikuti dua pengawalnya berjalan menuju pemuda itu. Seketika seisi bar langsung berdiri seraya menunduk hormat kepada orang itu, kecuali pemuda yang masih duduk santai-santai seraya menuang araknya.

"Kau masih bersantai-santai disini, Ron?" kata orang itu dengan nada gusar.

"Ahahahaha, Jenderal Krum yang kuhormati, bagaimana kabar anda malam ini? Mari minum bersama kami, hahaha…!" seru pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat seraya mengangkat botolnya lalu meminumnya. Dengan penuh amarah, orang yang dipanggil Jenderal Krum itu langsung menjatuhkan botol minum yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu dan langsung menarik kerah seragamnya. "Dasar pemabuk tidak tahu diri!"

"Jenderal…" wajah pemuda itu langsung terperangah menyaksikan nuansa kemarahan begitu memancar dari wajah Jenderal Krum.

"Brengsek kau, Ron!"" umpat Jenderal Krum. "Kalau bukan karena perintah Putri Hermione untuk mencarimu kemari, sudah kuhajar kau sampai mati!"

"Putri Hermione? Apa maksud anda?" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Ron itu.

"Putri Hermione memanggilmu ke istana, tolol! Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kau menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan olehnya kepadamu!" seru Jenderal Krum.

"Ah, tentunya Putri Hermione tersayang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku, untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita kehebatanku, hahahahaha!"

"Dasar pemimpi kau, Ron! Dia tidak akan terkesan dengan cerita-cerita konyolmu itu," rutuk Jenderal Krum.

"Kenapa, Jenderal? Anda iri pada saya, kan? Akuilah, hahahaha!"

"Brengsek, kau! Kalian berdua, seret pemabuk ini ke istana sekarang. Aku muak mendengar tawanya yang menjijikkan!"

Ron masih saja tertawa begitu ia dipaksa berjalan oleh dua orang pengawal Jenderal Krum dan dibawa pergi begitu saja ke istana untuk bertemu Putri Hermione. Putri Hermione adalah seorang Putri negeri Britania yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kecantikannya. Dia adalah pewaris tahta Britania. Putri Hermione sangat disegani sekaligus dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat luar biasa dan wibawanya menyebabkan ia dihormati dari berbagai kalangan. Banyak bangsawan-bangsawan bujang yang melamarnya namun selalu ditolak oleh Putri Hermione. Dia masih belum tertarik untuk menikah.

Malam itu, Putri Hermione tengah menunggu di singgasananya. Dia ditemani oleh sejumlah dayang dan pengawal. Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang terbuka dan ia melihat seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya mabuk tengah diseret oleh dua orang prajurit dan Jenderal Krum langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Putri Hermione.

"Jenderal, kenapa dengan Ron?"

"Maaf, Tuan Putri," kata Jenderal Krum. "Orang ini mabuk."

"Mabuk?" tanya Putri Hermione, menatap Ron yang kelihatan masih tertawa sendiri dan menggumam-gumam tentang keberhasilannya menyelesaikan misi.

"Kelihatannya begitu, Tuan Putri," kata Jenderal Krum.

Putri Hermione memandang Ron dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang dayang, meminta seember air. Begitu seember air itu diberikan, Putri Hermione langsung menyiram air itu ke Ron. Dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sedangkan yang lain menyaksikan dengan wajah terperangah.

"Sudah sadar, RON?"

Sambil terbatuk-batuk, Ron menatap wajah Putri Hermione yang kelihatan sangat marah, "Putri?"

"Jangan panggil aku Putri, dasar pemabuk! Kau pikir aku senang dengan misimu?"

"Tapi, Putri," ujar Ron, tergagap hendak membantah, "Misi itu berhasil…"

"Tidak! Misimu kali ini gagal, juga misi-misi sebelumnya. Selama ini aku selalu bersabar tapi sekarang kesabaranku pun ada batasnya!" seru Putri Hermione.

"Maksud Tuan Putri? Saya kira anda seharusnya senang…"

"Senang? Hoh, aku sangat senang, Ron, sangat senang sekali," kata Putri Hermione sinis seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sangat senang begitu mengetahui setiap misi, kau selalu membunuh dengan cara yang melampaui kemanusiaan. Kau memotong-motong tubuh para korban bahkan termasuk keluarga mereka? Kau sangat memalukan, Ron, memalukan nama baik negara kita!"

"Tapi, mereka musuh, Tuan Putri…!" bantah Ron.

"Musuh? Jadi kau anggap selama ini walau mereka musuh sekalipun mereka bukan manusia, begitu? Aku selalu heran dengan jalan pikiranmu, Ron. Walau mereka musuh, mereka juga tetap harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Bukan dengan cara kejam seperti itu. Aku hanya meminta supaya sekedar menangkap mereka, bukan membunuh. Kau boleh membunuh jika dalam keadaan terpaksa atau nyawamu terancam!"

Ron kembali diam. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia berbohong dengan beralasan ia membunuh mereka karena terpaksa atau nyawanya terancam namun sepertinya Putri Hermione tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Dia tidak berani menambah kemarahannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menyesal.

Putri Hermione menghela napas, "Aku harus memberimu pelajaran, Ron, agar kau tidak bisa lagi mempermainkan nyawa manusia seenaknya."

"Apa? Pelajaran?" kata Ron terkejut.

"Ya, pelajaran sekaligus hukuman untukmu. Kamu akan kukirim ke wanita itu agar kau bisa belajar darinya bagaimana memperlakukan orang lain dengan manusiawi. Jangan kembali ke negeri ini sebelum kau menjadi Ron yang rendah hati dan berperikemanusiaan. Kau harus belajar menjadi ksatria sejati yang bisa menempatkan keberanian, kecerdasan dan senjata pada waktu yang tepat. Aku ingin melihatmu berubah, Ron!"

"Tapi, Putri, anda tidak bisa melakukannya!" seru Ron, protes.

"Oh, tentu aku bisa. Dan aku akan mengirimmu ke sana, ke dunia wanita itu dan menerima pelajaran darinya," kata Putri Hermione sedikit angkuh.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Kau akan tahu, Ron," ujar Putri Hermione seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menggumamkan mantra sihir. Seketika sebuah formasi lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Ron.

"Tuan Putri! Saya mohon, jangan kirim saya pergi!" teriak Ron, dia hendak lari dari lingkaran itu namun terlambat. Dia menghilang bersama cahaya dan teriakan Ron menggaung di dalam ruangan. Putri Hermione menatap kepergian Ron dan air matanya sedikit berlinang. Ia segera menyekanya lalu berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Ron. Semua ini demi kamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Clow Country

Year 1

Pasukan Clow Country yang dipimpin oleh Raja Touya kalah telak. Mereka terpaksa mundur ke garis belakang. Raja Touya sendiri terluka. Kali ini musuh misterius yang menyerang negeri mereka sangat kuat dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dari luar tenda Touya, masuk dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis : Pendeta Tinggi Yukito, Shaoran dan Putri Sakura. Mereka berdiri mendampingi Touya yang sedang terbaring. Wajah mereka diliputi kecemasan.

"Tidak ada jalan lain," kata Pendeta Tinggi Yukito, "Kita harus meminta bantuan wanita itu. Semoga ia bisa menolong kita mengalahkan mereka."

"Kau benar, Yuki," kata Touya dengan nada lirih. "Seharusnya kudengarkan saranmu dari awal."

"Jangan menyesali yang sudah berlalu, Yang Mulia. Sekarang masih ada kesempatan. Kita harus meminta bantuan wanita itu," kata Yukito.

"Tapi siapakah yang akan menyampaikannya?" tanya Touya. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan pasukanku apalagi kau."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," kata Yukito sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan mengirimkan Shaoran dan Putri Sakura menghadap wanita itu."

Touya, Shaoran dan Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang atas pernyataan Yukito. "Aku tidak keberatan bila Shaoran dikirimkan ke sana, tapi kenapa adikku juga?"

"Putri Sakura akan dalam bahaya jika tetap di sini. Sudah banyak orang yang mengungsi dan Putri harus pergi dari negara ini juga. Nyawanya bisa terancam," kata Yukito.

"Jadi?"

"Putri Sakura harus pergi bersama Shaoran kepada wanita itu. Aku akan mengirimkan mereka sekarang juga, jika Yang Mulia mengizinkan," kata Yukito sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Touya melirik adiknya. Putri Sakura dan Shaoran kini sudah berusia 18 tahun. Mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kecil. Shaoran meneruskan pekerjaan mendiang ayahnya sebagai arkeolog dan Putri Sakura merupakan putri bungsu kesayangan Raja Clow Country terdahulu, Clow Reed. Meski Touya sangat menyayangi Sakura, ia tidak tega membiarkan adiknya terancam bahaya. Ia sangat mempercayai Shaoran, bahwa ia pasti bisa menjaga Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" tanya Touya setelah sejenak berpikir.

Putri Sakura tersenyum kecil kepadanya, "Kakak, serahkan semuanya padaku dan Shaoran. Kami bersedia pergi atas izinmu, kami akan berjuang demi menyelamatkan negeri ini. Kami sangat mencintai Clow Country dan tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada para musuh."

Touya tersenyum menatap adiknya yang selalu bersemangat. Dia tahu Sakura dan Shaoran juga ingin berjuang untuk menyelamatkan negeri mereka. "Aku setuju, Yukito. Putri Sakura dan Shaoran, mereka boleh pergi. Kirimkan mereka ke wanita itu, ia pasti bisa membantu kita. Tidak ada jalan lain setelah ini."

Yukito tersenyum kepadanya seraya membungkukkan badan. Ia menyuruh Sakura dan Shaoran berpegangan tangan, berdiri di hadapannya. Touya menyaksikan di atas pembaringan. Yukito berhasil mengirimkan mereka berdua keluar dari dunia ini menuju dunia lain melalui sihir dimensi.

Nihon

Year 1

Dalam insiden peperangan, Putri Tomoyo tersudut di istananya. Musuh nyaris menangkapnya jika Kurogane tidak berhasil melindunginya. Laki-laki berjubah serta berikat kepala merah ini menemukan Putri Tomoyo dikepung dan tengah membentengi kamarnya dari para musuh. Kurogane yang tidak terima atas perbuatan mereka langsung menghajar habis-habisan dan akhirnya berhasil menolong Putri Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lantas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kurogane namun ia menyadari musuh sangat kuat kali ini. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka. Maka, Tomoyo pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Kurogane ke dunia lain untuk bertemu seorang Penyihir Dimensi guna meminta bantuannya. Kurogane menolak, ia tidak ingin Putri Tomoyo sendirian dalam bahaya, namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia segera mengirimkan Kurogane ke dunia lain.

Ashura

Year 1

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu terluka. Ia berbaring dalam tendanya, ditemani oleh seorang gadis berambut keperakan. Musuh juga menyerang negaranya. Rasanya ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik namun pasukannya kalah. Ia curiga pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat pasukan musuh begitu kuat dan tidak bisa dikalahkan namun ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara seseorang dari luar tendanya. Lalu masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berjenggot banyak.

"Ratu Hannah dan Jenderal Hagrid?" lirih pria itu, ia berusaha untuk bangun namun dicegah oleh wanita yang dipanggil Ratu Hannah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Fai?"

"Saya cuma sedikit terluka, Yang Mulia," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Fai, melirik seorang gadis di sampingnya, "Chi menemani saya di sini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Ratu Hannah. Ia berbisik pelan kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya lalu menatap Fai lagi. "Jenderal Hagrid telah menyetujuinya. Ia merelakan salah satu prajurit terbaiknya untuk pergi."

Fai dan Chi terperangah, "Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Begini, Fai," kata Ratu Hannah, "Musuh kita kali ini sangat kuat. Kami selalu mengandalkanmu setiap kali adanya peperangan dan selalu berhasil berkat strategi-strategimu. Namun setelah menyadari kekalahan pertama kita dan kamu terluka, maka tidak ada jalan lain, terpaksa kita harus meminta bantuan wanita itu dan kamu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk melaksanakannya, Fai."

"Tapi, mengapa?" kata Fai, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku dan Jenderal Hagrid selalu mempercayaimu dan kami ingin mengirimmu kepada wanita itu karena kepercayaan kami padamu. Bukan kami meragukan kekuatanmu sekarang, hanya saja kami tidak ingin kamu mati konyol, Fai. Kami sangat menghormatimu, oleh karena itu, kita harus mengirimkan dirimu kepada wanita itu. Dia pasti bisa membantu kita, Fai."

"Begitukah? Jadi, aku harus pergi?" kata Fai. Ratu Hannah dan Jenderal Hagrid mengangguk.

"Kita ingin tahu apa penyebab kekuatan musuh. Wanita itu pasti tahu kelemahan mereka dan sumber kekuatannya. Bukankah kau tahu, Fai, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka kuat?" kata Jenderal Hagrid.

"Ya," kata Fai, mengangguk. "Hanya saja aku tidak begitu mengerti, apa penyebabnya."

"Maka, kita harus meminta pertolongannya. Wanita itu pasti tahu," kata Hannah.

"Kau setuju, Fai?" tanya Hagrid.

Fai melirik gadis di sampingnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chi?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Chi itu menoleh, ia tersenyum kepada Fai, "Jika itu permintaan Yang Mulia Ratu Hannah dan Jenderal Hagrid, maka aku bersedia engkau pergi, Fai. Semua demi keselamatan negara kita. Kami selalu menghargai kebijakan Ratu Hannah."

Fai tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada Ratu Hannah dan Jenderal Hagrid, "Baik, aku bersedia pergi."

"Bagus," kata Hannah, tersenyum kepadanya. "Bila sudah selesai, kembalilah kemari, Fai dan selamatkan negeri kita. Kami akan menunggumu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," kata Fai, sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia bergegas berdiri dari pembaringan, dibantu oleh Chi karena tubuhnya agak sempoyongan. Fai mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan cahaya meliputi dirinya. Ia menghilang.

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Hannah.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Kini semuanya sudah dimulai," kata Hagrid.


	2. Arrive in Yuko's Shop

2

ARRIVE IN YUKO'S SHOP

Japan

Year 1

Wanita berambut panjang dan berjubah hitam itu sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya ditemani oleh seorang pria berkacamata tengah memeluk sesosok makhluk mungil berbulu putih seperti kelinci. Dia nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu di halaman rumahnya dan benar saja, ketika lima cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari langit menampakkan tujuh sosok manusia di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Akhirnya, sudah kutunggu kedatangan kalian," katanya.

"Siapa kau dan dimana aku?" tanya seorang pria berjubah hitam dan berikat kepala merah.

"Japan," jawab wanita itu. "Kalian berada di Japan."

"Negeriku juga Japan…!"

"Ah, tentunya dengan nama yang lain. Ini adalah Japan yang lain. Duniamu adalah Nihon, bukan?" kata wanita itu.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Lima orang remaja berusia 18 tahun, tiga orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis, salah satunya kelihatan pingsan dan digendong oleh seorang remaja pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Mirip dengan laki-laki di samping wanita itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah seorang remaja berambut merah dan coklat sedangkan di sebelahnya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut kuning. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah mereka.

Wanita itu memandang mereka semua lalu tersenyum lagi. "Selamat datang di Japan. Aku sudah tahu berita kedatangan kalian semua. Aku sudah menunggu kalian. Namaku Yuko Ichihara, salam kenal."

"Jadi, kau adalah Penyihir Dimensi itu?" tanya Kurogane.

"Semua orang menyebutku begitu," kata Yuko. Dia melangkah pelan menuju seorang remaja berkacamata yang tengah menggendong gadis berambut merah yang masih pingsan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkannya di dahi gadis itu. Seperti tengah mengobati namun Yuko tidak melakukan apapun. Dia menatap remaja itu. "Gadis yang malang."

"Maaf, bisakah Anda menolong Putri?" tanya remaja itu. "Dia…"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yuko.

"Aku Harry dan gadis ini adalah Putri Ginny. Kami berasal dari Hogwarts Kingdom. Aku harus menemukan bulu sayapnya yang hilang agar jiwanya terselamatkan," jawab remaja itu.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Yuko, tersenyum misterius. "Jadi, inilah yang kurasakan. Bahaya besar sudah di depan mata."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya remaja berambut merah. "Bahaya besar? Omong kosong!"

"Kau tidak tahu karena tidak merasakannya," kata Yuko tersenyum menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong bukankah Putri Hermione mengirimmu kemari untuk menerima pelajaran dariku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya remaja itu tidak percaya.

"Tentu aku tahu, Putri Hermione yang memberitahuku. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu bagaimana caranya."

Ron langsung menggerutu. Kemudian Yuko berjalan lagi menghampiri remaja barmbut coklat, gadis berambut pirang dan pria kurus berambut kuning. "Negeri kalian dalam bahaya, benar?"

"Clow Country diserang musuh," kata remaja itu. "Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Negeriku juga," kata pria berambut kuning.

"Aku juga," kata Kurogane.

Yuko tersenyum menatap mereka semua. "Aku sudah mendengar permintaan kalian semua. Kalian membutuhkan bantuanku, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab semuanya serempak.

"Kuberitahu penyebabnya mengapa tiga negeri kalian diserang," kata Yuko kepada Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane dan Fai. "Semua itu karena menghilangnya bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Untuk menempuh dunia-dunia tersebut harus menggunakan gerbang sihir dimensi dan hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya."

"Bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" kata Ron tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Shaoran. "Kami tidak melihat bulu apapun di dunia kami."

"Menyebarnya bulu-bulu sayap itu menyebabkan kekacauan di dunia-dunia tersebut dan ada sesuatu kekuatan misterius mengincar Putri Ginny sehingga kekuatan misterius itu digunakan untuk menculik Putri Ginny tapi gagal. Benar, kan?" tanya Yuko kepada Harry.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu aku tahu, selalu tahu," kata Yuko. "Dan semua itu saling berkaitan. Mengapa musuh-musuh yang menyerang Clow Country, Ashura, dan Nihon sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Semuanya saling berkaitan dengan peristiwa hilangnya bulu-bulu sayap itu. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan tiga negeri itu adalah, kalian berempat harus membantu Harry menemukan bulu sayap Putri Ginny yang hilang dan menyelamatkannya dari tangan orang jahat. Karena bulu-bulu tersebut bukanlah bulu sembarangan. Mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat dan aku bisa merasakannya. Jika bulu-bulu itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, maka dunia tersebut akan hancur. Apabila semua bulu sayap Putri Ginny berhasil terkumpul, maka tiga dunia kalian akan selamat dan musuh kalian akan terkalahkan selamanya."

"Jadi, tidak ada jalan lain bagi kami kecuali harus menemukan bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" tanya Sakura.

"Sayangnya, ya," jawab Yuko dengan lembut. "Sekarang kuserahkan semua jawabannya kepada kalian."

"Hyuu, jadi ini jawabannya," ujar Fai sedikit ceria. "Pantas saja aku merasakan ada kekuatan aneh dari musuh-musuh yang menyerang negeriku. Ternyata sumbernya adalah bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

"Belum tentu," jawab Yuko. "Bisa saja mereka memiliki kekuatan sendiri dan kekuatanmu belum bisa menandingi mereka."

"Ah, jadi begitu," kata Fai. "Tapi aku bersedia untuk melakukannya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membantu Harry mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny dan menyelamatkan negeriku."

"Jadi, kau bersedia, Fai D. Fluorite?" tanya Yuko.

"Ya," jawab Fai sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi tentunya itu tidak gratis, Fai," kata Yuko pelan. "Ada harga yang harus kau bayar agar aku bisa membantumu kali ini."

"Harga?"

"Kau harus serahkan tato yang kau miliki di punggungmu sebagai pembayaran. Kau tidak keberatan, Fai?"

Fai terdiam lalu tersenyum, "Sebenarnya tato ini adalah sumber kekuatan sihirku. Tapi baiklah, aku merelakannya untukmu."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu setelah semua bulu sayap Putri Ginny terkumpul," kata Yuko, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sihirnya. Secercah cahaya muncul dari balik punggung Fai dan melayang menuju Yuko. Dia menyimpannya dalam bola kaca yang ia miliki. Kemudian tatapannya teralih kepada mereka yang masih tercengang menyaksikan perbuatan Yuko. "Tidak ada lagi yang bersedia?"

Shaoran menatap Sakura dan keduanya saling mengangguk. "Kami bersedia."

Yuko tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. "Harga yang kuminta dari kalian berdua adalah memori."

"Memori?" tanya Shaoran heran.

"Memori, kenangan kalian tentang Clow Country. Kalian tidak akan ingat dari mana asal negeri kalian. Dan ingatan itu tidak akan bisa kembali sampai semua bulu sayap berhasil dikumpulkan."

"Kami harus melupakan negeri kami?" Sakura tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Aku adalah Putri Clow Country!"

"Dan kau akan kembali menjadi Putri Clow Country setelah kalian kembali ke negeri kalian," kata Yuko.

"Kapan?" tanya Shaoran.

"Tidak tahu, tergantung kemana perjalanan dimensi membawa kalian," ujar Yuko. "Tapi kalau kalian tidak bersedia juga tidak apa. Kalian akan menyaksikan negeri kalian hancur lebur dan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi, mati."

"Tapi…"

"Percayalah, jika orang-orang mengetahui kalian berasal dari Clow Country, nyawa kalian juga akan terancam. Bahaya besar sedang mengintai kalian," kata Yuko menyela kalimat Sakura.

Sakura dan Shaoran terdiam. Mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Melupakan negeri mereka sendiri rasanya sangat berat. Banyak kenangan indah yang mereka dapatkan dari negeri itu. Namun Yuko meminta kenangan mereka sebagai harga yang harus dibayar. Maka Shaoran dan Sakura menyatakan kesediaannya. Yuko langsung mengambil kenangan mereka dan menyimpannya dalam bola kaca yang lain. Bola-bola kaca itu disediakan oleh seorang pria berkacamata di sebelahnya. "Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya kepada kalian berdua. Percayalah," kata Yuko. Shaoran dan Sakura mengangguk. Kepala mereka sangat pusing dan rasanya sulit mengingat apa-apa.

Kemudian pandangan Yuko teralihkan ke Kurogane dan Ron. "Kurogane, kau ingin menyelamatkan Nihon dan Putri Tomoyo, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Kurogane mengangguk. "Apa harga yang harus kuserahkan?"

"Pedangmu," kata Yuko.

"Apa? Pedangku?" seru Kurogane terkejut. "Jangan bercanda, bagaimana aku bisa bertarung tanpa pedangku!"

"Tentu kau bisa. Ini bukan perang, Kurogane. Kau akan pergi berkelana bersama teman-temanmu bukan pergi berperang. Jadi pedang tidak akan kau butuhkan di sini."

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau ingin menyelamatkan Nihon, Kurogane?" tanya Yuko dengan nada sedikit menekan.

Kurogane menelan ludahnya. Tidak ada jalan lain baginya, ia pun menyerahkan pedangnya kepada Yuko dan menyaksikan Penyihir Dimensi itu mengecilkan pedangnya lalu memasukkannya ke bola kaca ketiga. Kemudian Yuko langsung berbicara kepada Ron, "Kau juga, serahkan pedangmu."

"Apa kau gila, perempuan? Mengapa aku juga harus menyerahkan pedangku?" tolak Ron.

"Bukankah kau ingin belajar bagaimana menjadi ksatria sejati, Ron? Aku kuatir jika pedangmu tetap kau pegang, kau tidak akan segan-segan membunuh bahkan kepada orang yang tidak bersalah sekalipun," kata Yuko.

"Ini bukan keinginanku, tapi keinginan wanita sialan bernama Putri Hermione!" kilah Ron.

"Dan kau harus melaksanakannya karena kau adalah bawahannya yang setia, benar, kan?" tanya Yuko.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!" ujar Ron, angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengambilnya dengan paksa. Watanuki, ambil pedangnya!" perintah Yuko kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Orang bernama Watanuki itu menurut. Dia berjalan mendekati Ron dan merampas pedang yang digenggamnya. Ron hendak melawan namun akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah karena sihir Yuko menghantam dadanya. Dia meringis kesakitan dan tidak berdaya apa-apa begitu melihat pedangnya juga bernasib sama dengan pedang Kurogane.

"Dengan ini, kau akan belajar bagaimana menjadi ksatria sejati, Ron. Kau tidak akan lagi menggunakan tanganmu untuk membunuh orang sembarangan. Kau akan menikmati pelajaranmu melalui perjalanan ini bersama mereka," kata Yuko.

"Tidak akan pernah dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" teriak Ron begitu ia bangkit berdiri di atas tanah.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa," cemooh Yuko. "Aku ingin melihatnya, Ron."

"Hiaa!" Ron langsung menyerang Yuko namun akhirnya jatuh terpental karena tangkisan Yuko yang menggunakan sihirnya. Sekali lagi ia meringis kesakitan dan ia memegang perutnya. Mulutnya sedikit berdarah. "Penyihir sialan," rintihnya.

"Kau ingin mencoba lagi, Ron?" tantang Yuko. "Aku akan senang meladenimu berapa kalipun kau menyerangku."

Ron berusaha bangkit lagi dan ia berhadapan dengan Yuko. Keduanya mulai siap untuk bertarung. Tatapan Ron ingin membunuh namun Yuko tetap tenang. Dia tersenyum misterius. "Kemarilah, Ron."

Ron langsung menyerang lagi dan ia kembali jatuh terpental ke tanah. Sihir Yuko sangat kuat dan sulit ditaklukkan. Ron menjerit kesakitan. Tidak tega menyaksikan pertarungan itu, Sakura langsung mendekati Ron yang masih terkapar dan sedang merintih. "Hentikan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Diam, minggir kau!" rintih Ron.

"Aku akan senang melihatmu mati di sini, Ron," jawab Yuko sambil mencemooh. "Jadi beban Putri Hermione akan ringan. Dia akan senang karena orang yang sudah lama memalukan dirinya dan negerinya sudah tiada."

Mendengar nama Putri Hermione disebut, dia terdiam. Dia berusaha bangkit lagi dibantu oleh Sakura. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Aku adalah orang kepercayaan Putri Hermione. Dia tidak akan mungkin senang melihat kematianku!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membahagiakannya, bukan?" kata Yuko. "Jika kau memang adalah orang kepercayaan Putri Hermione yang selalu setia untuk negaramu dan duniamu, maka kau harus melaksanakan tugas darinya. Kau harus menerima pelajaran ini darinya dan aku di sini untuk membantumu. Kau harus pergi bersama mereka untuk berkelana mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

Ron akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Mukanya penuh sembab dan mulutnya berdarah. Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkannya. Kemudian Yuko beralih ke Harry dan Ginny. "Mereka sudah menyatakan kesediaannya untuk membantumu mencari bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

"Terima kasih, Madam Yuko. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot," kata Harry sedikit merendah.

"Tidak apa, Harry. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau butuh teman-temanmu. Dan kini mereka semua sudah hadir di sini."

"Terima kasih, Madam," kata Harry.

"Tapi tetap saja ada yang harus kau serahkan, Harry. Kau dan Putri Ginny," ujar Yuko.

"Saya bersedia menyerahkannya, apapun itu demi menyelamatkan Putri!" kata Harry.

"Kalau begitu, berikan kenanganmu dan kenangan Putri Ginny. Kenangan kalian satu sama lain. Putri Ginny dan seluruh orang dari Hogwarts Kingdom akan melupakanmu dan tidak akan ingat sama sekali dengan asal usulmu. Itulah pembayaran yang harus kau berikan. Bagaimana, Harry?"

"Jika saya harus menyerahkannya berarti ibu saya pun juga harus melupakan saya?" tanya Harry tidak percaya begitu mendengarnya.

"Begitulah. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengingatmu sama sekali. Kau masih bisa mengingat mereka tapi mereka sebaliknya, tidak," kata Yuko.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kenangan saya?" tanya Harry.

"Kenanganmu bersama Putri Ginny yang akan kuambil. Kau tidak akan bisa hadir dalam kenangan-kenangannya. Dia tidak akan tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Itulah kenanganmu," kata Yuko.

Harry memandang wajah Ginny yang masih pucat. Rasanya sangat berat harus menyerahkan segala kenangan tentang orang-orang yang dicintai namun tidak ada jalan lain. Dia teringat kata-kata Raja Fred kepadanya bahwa dia adalah ksatria sejati Hogwarts Kingdom. Dialah yang akan melindungi Putri Ginny dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Dia harus melakukannya. Maka ia menatap Yuko lalu mengangguk dengan penuh ketekadan hati. "Aku bersedia."

"Bagus," jawab Yuko sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil kenangan dari dua orang itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam bola kaca terakhir. Setelah selesai menerima pembayaran dari mereka, Yuko memanggil Watanuki dan menyuruh para pengelana berbaris secara berjajar. "Kenalkan, ini Mokona Modoki," tunjuk Yuko kepada sosok makhluk mungil yang sedang dipeluk Watanuki. Makhluk itu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. "Halo, aku Mokona!"

"Lucunya," puji Sakura. "Makhluk apakah kamu?"

"Mokona adalah Mokona!" makhluk mungil dengan telinga panjang seperti kelinci itu langsung melompat ke pelukan Sakura. "Salam kenal!"

"Halo, aku Sakura," kata Sakura ramah.

"Mokona akan menemani perjalanan kalian dari dunia ke dunia melalui sihir dimensi. Dialah yang akan merasakan kekuatan bulu sayap Putri Ginny dan membantu kalian untuk berkomunikasi denganku kapanpun jika kalian ingin mengobrol denganku," kata Yuko.

"Hah, bola bulu ini yang akan menemani kita? Idiot!" umpat Ron.

"Mokona bukan idiot!" seru Mokona.

"Heh, kurasa anak ini benar. Aku ingin melihatnya jika ia bisa mengantar kita ke tempat yang benar," kata Kurogane dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aww, Kuro-chan dan Ronnie-chan, jangan begitu. Bukankah kita akan bertualang bersama. Mokona akan membantu kita semua," ujar Fai.

"Namaku RON!"

"KUROGANE!"

Mokona, Shaoran, Sakura dan Fai langsung tertawa. Hanya Harry yang tersenyum memandang mereka semua. Sedangkan Ron dan Kurogane hanya menggerutu.

"Baik, cukup semuanya," sela Yuko. "Sebelum kalian berangkat, aku harus memberi kalian pesan. Dunia-dunia yang akan kalian datangi, ada orang-orang yang mirip dengan kalian bahkan orang-orang yang kalian kenal dari dunia kalian. Jiwa dan semangat mereka sama namun memiliki jalan takdir yang berbeda. Kalian harus siap untuk menemui mereka."

"Orang-orang yang mirip dengan kami?" tanya Shaoran. "Menarik."

"Juga orang-orang yang kami kenal?" ujar Harry.

"Ya, kalian akan menjumpainya," kata Yuko. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Siap!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, Mokona. Bawa mereka pergi dari sini," perintah Yuko.

"Oke, siap berangkat!" seru Mokona dengan penuh semangat. Dia melompat dari pelukan Sakura sedangkan mereka bertujuh langsung berpegangan tangan. Mokona mengeluarkan sihir dari mulutnya dan secercah cahaya putih keperakan menyelimuti mereka semua. Rombongan pengelana itu akhirnya pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap dalam sihir dimensi.


	3. Searching fo Feather : Alice Republic!

3

SEARCHING FOR FEATHERS : ALICE REPUBLIC!

Alice Republic

Year 1

Rombongan pengelana akhirnya mendarat di dunia asing pertama yang mereka pijak. Harry masih menggendong Ginny yang pingsan, Ron masih berpegangan tangan dengan Sakura, Shaoran, Fai dan Kurogane. Mereka tiba di depan jembatan yang membelah sungai tengah kota megah di Alice Republic. Mokona duduk di atas pagar jembatan nampak terkesima melihat pemandangan seisi kota. Orang-orang lalu lalang melewati mereka dan melihat para pengelana dengan tatapan aneh. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan tatapan aneh dari orang banyak, Harry segera bertanya kepada Mokona apakah ia merasakan adanya bulu sayap Ginny. Belum menjawab, Mokona langsung berseru, "Mekkyo!"

"Apa?" kata Ron bingung.

"Mokona merasakan bulu sayap itu. Kuat sekali dan sangat dekat dengan kita!" kata Mokona.

"Dimana?" tanya Shaoran.

"Di dekatmu, Harry!" jawab Mokona bersemangat.

"Di dekatku?" tanya Harry. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Tapi Mokona merasakannya," kata Mokona.

"Coba kita cari," kata Sakura. "Coba periksa jubahmu."

Harry segera menurunkan tubuh Ginny dan ia segera memeriksa jubahnya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mokona, ia merasakan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Dia segera mengambilnya dan tergenggam di tangannya sebuah bulu sayap putih keperakan memancarkan cahaya. Harry terkejut melihatnya, "Sejak kapan ada di saku jubahku?"

"Mungkin tidak sengaja terselip sampai kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kurogane.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti aku sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu," kata Harry masih memegangi bulu sayap itu.

"Barangkali ketika kita mengarungi dimensi," kata Fai. "Tanpa sengaja bulu sayap itu masuk ke dalam jubah Harry. Tapi setidaknya kita berhasil menemukan satu."

"Betul sekali!" kata Mokona penuh semangat. "Sekarang berikan bulu sayap itu ke Putri Ginny!"

Harry mengangguk. Dia duduk bersimpuh, mengangkat sedikit kepala Ginny yang masih terkulai lemas. Tangannya yang sedang memegang bulu langsung ia tempelkan ke dada Ginny dan bulu itu seketika langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kelopak mata Ginny mulai bergerak dan terbuka perlahan. Dia menatap wajah-wajah asing yang tak dikenal mengerumuninya. Termasuk seorang remaja pria yang mendekap dirinya. Ginny melihat wajah remaja itu cerah dan tersenyum berseri-seri namun ia merasa bingung entah kenapa ia tidak mengenali wajah remaja ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ginny.

Remaja itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya terhadap apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ginny barusan. Namun ia langsung ingat kenangan Ginny terhadap dirinya sudah diambil oleh Yuko sehingga Ginny tidak akan bisa ingat terhadap dirinya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Namaku Harry, aku temanmu."

"Aku tidak ingat…" gumam Ginny pelan. "Aku tidak ingat apapun…"

"Putri, apa yang tidak kau ingat?" tanya Harry.

"Semuanya, tentang kamu. Aku tidak ingat dirimu, maafkan aku," kata Ginny lemas.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Putri?" tanya Harry, dengan hati terguncang. "Apakah kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

"Aku…" Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah-wajah lainnya. Dia ingin berdiri, maka Harry segera membantunya. Tubuh Ginny langsung ditopang oleh Harry. "Siapa? Dimanakah ini?"

"Putri Ginny?" sapa seorang gadis kepada Ginny dengan ekspresi cemas dan iba. "Kenalkan, namaku Sakura."

"Aku Putri?"

"Ya, Putri. Namamu adalah Ginny, seorang Putri dari negeri Hogwarts Kingdom. Dari sanalah saya dan Putri berasal," jawab Harry.

"Hogwarts Kingdom? Aku tidak ingat apapun…" kata Ginny.

Harry merasa tidak berdaya apapun. Dia harus tegar menghadapi cobaan ini. Betapa berat rasanya seorang yang paling ia cintai telah melupakannya. Namun Harry tetap bersabar, dia langsung mengenalkan Ginny kepada Ron, Sakura, Shaoran, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona. Ginny tersenyum kepada mereka semua namun badannya masih lemah. Mereka baru saja menemukan satu bulu sayap Ginny dan harus menemukan lebih banyak lagi agar kekuatan tubuh Ginny tidak lagi lemah. Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka langsung memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk menginap.

Sementara itu, di istana megah yang berlokasi di tengah ibukota Alice Republic, seorang Raja duduk dengan gelisah di atas singgasana ditemani oleh adiknya. Raja Neville dikenal sebagai raja yang adil dan bijaksana bagi rakyat Alice Republic dan adiknya, Putri Parvati terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Namun hari ini ia sangat gelisah. Ia mendapat laporan bahwa geng pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Natsume dan Mikan telah membuat kekacauan yang mengerikan di tengah masyarakat. Mereka sangat berambisi ingin menguasai negeri itu dan menggoyang tahta Raja Neville. Kekuatan mereka semakin menjadi dan tidak bisa dihentikan.

Putri Parvati menaruh iba kepada kakaknya yang terus bermuram durja. Dia ingin sekali membantu Neville. Namun ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah tabung indah di meja sebelah singgasana Raja Neville, menampung dua buah bulu sayap keperakan. Cahayanya memancar menyilaukan. Dia dan Raja Neville menemukan dua bulu itu beberapa bulan lalu dan ternyata bulu itulah yang menjadi penyebab ambisi Natsume dan Mikan ingin merebut kekuasaan kakaknya. Mereka iri dengan kekuatan yang Neville dapatkan dari bulu itu. Mereka ingin mendapatkannya.

"Parvati, kau ada ide, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Neville.

Parvati menatap wajah kakaknya sejenak lalu berbicara, "Engkau adalah Raja yang bijak, Neville. Mengapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku tidak dapat memutuskannya sendiri. Aku sangat menginginkan pertimbanganmu, Parvati," kata Neville, tersenyum kecil.

Parvati menghela napas pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri tabung kaca yang diletakkan di atas meja itu. Neville memandangnya heran. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Parvati?"

Parvati memandang Neville seraya tersenyum kepadanya, "Semua penyebab pemberontakan dua orang itu karena bulu-bulu ini, kan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi apakah mungkin mereka memberontak cuma karena dua bulu itu?" tanya Neville.

"Bagaimana kita serahkan dua bulu ini kepada mereka?" tanya Parvati.

"Apa?" kata Neville terkejut. "Tidak! Aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada mereka. Dua bulu sayap itu adalah harta berharga milik kita!"

"Tapi, Neville, apa kau tidak mendengarkan tuntutan mereka? Mereka tahu rahasia kekuatan di balik dua bulu ini. Jika kita serahkan…"

"Parvati, justru bila kita menyerahkan dua bulu ini pada mereka, dua bulu itu akan dimanfaatkan untuk kejahatan. Aku tidak akan memberikannya, tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membentuk turnamen?" tanya Parvati.

"Turnamen?" kata Neville. "Turnamen apa?"

"Turnamen Alice, untuk memperebutkan dua bulu ini. Kurasa ini cara yang paling adil daripada sekedar memberontak karena haus kekuasaan, kan?" ujar Parvati.

"Turnamen Alice?" tanya Neville.

"Ya, Turnamen Alice. Kita akan lihat sejauh mana Natsume dan Mikan bertanding dalam turnamen. Hanya saja agar dua bulu ini tidak jatuh ke tangan mereka, kita akan membuat mereka supaya kalah lalu kita tangkap," jawab Parvati.

"Begitu?" ujar Neville. "Kita harus sengaja membuat mereka kalah?"

"Ya," angguk Parvati. "Jadi, dua bulu sayap ini tidak akan jatuh ke tangan mereka."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika dua bulu itu diberikan kepada pemenang yang sama sekali asing dan tidak kita kenal?"

"Jangan kuatir, Yang Mulia Neville," kata Parvati tersenyum senang. "Kita akan memakai jagoan kita dan memastikan dialah yang akan memenangkan turnamen ini untuk kita dan dua bulu ini akan aman di tangan kita selamanya."

Neville tersenyum mendengar pendapat Parvati yang selalu cerdas dan penuh perhitungan. Dia tertawa gembira, "Betul sekali pendapatmu, Parvati. Aku setuju!"

Berita tentang Turnamen Alice akhirnya menyebar ke seantero negeri termasuk dua orang asing yang tengah menyamar dengan tudung yang mereka kenakan dan sedang berjalan di tengah kota. Mereka membaca poster-poster pengumuman yang ditempelkan di tembok kota. _"Turnamen Alice akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Bagi para penduduk seluruh negeri Alice Republic yang berminat untuk mengikuti turnamen ini silakan mendaftar di Istana Raja Neville. Ikuti persyaratannya dan menangkan turnamennya. Hadiah : Dua bulu sayap sakti Alice Republic."_

Seorang dari mereka langsung tersenyum begitu membaca pengumuman itu. Dia menoleh sambil berbisik kepada temannya, "Ini menarik sekali, Natsume. Kelihatannya Raja Neville sudah menyerah untuk melawan kita. Ini kesempatan untuk mendapatkan dua bulu itu!"

"Aku tidak percaya, ini pasti jebakan…"

"Natsume, jika ini jebakan pasti semua orang yang ikut juga akan kena. Bagaimana mungkin kita terjebak?"

"Dasar bodoh kau, Mikan. Jika kita mendaftar dan nama kita tertera di sana, Raja Neville dengan senang hati akan menjebak kita di turnamen sialan ini. Jika kita kalah, dia akan menangkap kita!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya gadis bernama Mikan itu.

"Hanya firasatku saja," jawab Natsume.

"Itu kan perasaanmu saja, Natsume. Jika kau tidak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa, aku tetap akan ikut untuk merebut dua bulu itu!" seru Mikan pelan. Dia langsung lari dan Natsume mengejarnya, "Mikan, tunggu!"

Sementara itu, rombongan pengelana yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mikan dan Natsume tadi, masih membaca poster pengumuman itu. "Turnamen Alice? Menarik," kata Harry. "Kalian baca hadiahnya? Dua bulu sakti. Mungkinkah dua bulu itu…?"

"Adalah dua bulu sayap Putri Ginny, bisa jadi itu benar," kata Ron.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mendaftar?" tanya Shaoran. "Kita bukan penduduk Alice Republic."

"Tidak masalah, bagiku turnamen ini terbuka bagi siapapun. Baik penduduk dunia ini maupun orang asing," kata Fai. "Bagaimana, Harry, tertarik untuk ikut?"

"Entahlah," kata Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak yakin bisa mengikutinya."

"Ayolah, bocah," kata Kurogane. "Ini kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan dua bulu tersebut. Kita harus ikut turnamen ini!"

"Bagaimana jika dua bulu itu bukan milik Putri Ginny?" tanya Harry. "Jika kita memenangkan turnamen kemudian mendapatkan dua bulu yang bukan miliknya, semua akan sia-sia."

"Tak ada yang sia-sia, sobat," bujuk Ron. "Tak ada salahnya kita mencoba. Siapa tahu kita beruntung."

Harry berpikir sejenak. Ia ragu apakah bisa mengikutinya. Ia hanyalah seorang arkeolog, bukan prajurit seperti Ron, Kurogane dan Fai. Bahkan Shaoran pun juga arkeolog seperti dirinya. Ia butuh ketenangan agar bisa menimbang dengan baik keputusannya untuk ikut turnamen. "Kita kembali penginapan."

"Harry!" seru Shaoran.

"Aku ingin berpikir dulu, oke?" kata Harry. "Aku tidak ingin kita sembarangan ikut tanpa perhitungan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi jika kita ikut semua, siapa yang akan menjaga Sakura, Ginny dan Mokona?"

Teman-temannya hanya diam mendengarkan reaksi Harry. Mereka tidak berani menyinggung tentang turnamen di depan Harry. Sore itu mereka kembali ke penginapan dan Sakura, Ginny serta Mokona masih menunggu mereka di kamar. Sakura tengah menyeduh teh hangat untuk Ginny yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Mokona asyik bersenandung riang di samping Ginny. Harry memandang mereka bertiga dengan wajah penuh kekuatiran. Sakura menatap mereka semua. "Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan petunjuk keberadaan bulu sayap Putri Ginny?"

"Belum pasti, tapi kelihatannya akan diselenggarakan turnamen besar-besaran di negara ini," kata Shaoran sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Bagaimana kondisi Ginny?"

Sakura menatap Ginny yang masih tertidur lalu menatap Shaoran, "Belum membaik. Aku sedang menyeduh teh untuknya jika ia sudah bangun nanti."

"Turnamen apa?" celetuk Mokona.

"Turnamen Alice dan berhadiah dua bulu sakti Alice Republic," jawab Kurogane.

"Dua bulu sakti?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Apakah itu berarti…?"

"Belum tentu, Sakura," bantah Harry. "Bisa saja itu bulu biasa."

"Tapi, Harry, bukankah Penyihir Yuko sudah bilang, bulu-bulu sayap Ginny bukanlah bulu sembarangan. Bulu-bulu itu menyimpan kekuatan yang besar dan jika pengumuman itu mengatakan bulu sakti, bukankah bisa saja itu berarti itu bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" ungkap Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak yakin soal ini…" kata Harry sedikit frustasi. Ia duduk di atas sofa lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu mengangkatnya kembali, menoleh ke Sakura. "Aku takut, jika masuk ke dalam turnamen dan ternyata itu bulu yang salah…"

"Harry," kata Sakura sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Harry. Dia menggenggam tangan Harry, "Jangan kuatir, kami pasti akan menolongmu, membantumu. Kau tidak usah takut salah. Sebaiknya kita coba dulu dan bila benar, kita patut bersyukur. Jika salah, tidak apa, kita bisa menjadikan dua bulu itu perhiasan dan kenang-kenangan kita akan dunia ini."

"Yeah, Sakura betul, sobat. Sebaiknya kita ikut masuk dalam turnamen ini lalu melihat jika benar itu adalah dua bulu sayap Ginny," kata Ron.

"Aku setuju dengan Ron," kata Fai.

"Mokona juga!" seru Mokona.

"Kita harus ikut, Harry. Kami pasti akan membantumu," kata Shaoran sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

"Betul sekali," ujar Kurogane.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Putri?" tanya Harry.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Putri Ginny untukmu," kata Sakura.

"Mokona juga akan ikut menjaga Ginny!" seru Mokona semangat.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu dan Mokona?" tanya Harry. "Aku juga tidak ingin dua orang perempuan sendirian dalam bahaya."

"Aku yang akan menjaga mereka," kata Fai sambil tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan kuatir, Harry. Biar kau, Ron, Shaoran dan Kurogane yang mengikuti turnamen ini. Serahkan saja padaku, pasti akan kujaga Sakura, Ginny dan Mokona."

Harry menatap mereka semua lalu memandang Ginny yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur. Dia menimbang segala perkataan mereka dalam hati dan setelah berpikir sejenak, ia langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk mengikuti turnamen itu untuk mendapatkan dua bulu sayap milik Putri Ginny.


	4. Training

4

TRAINING

Putri Ginny terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu. Ia melihat sekeliling tempat tidurnya, menyaksikan Sakura dan Mokona yang terlelap di sampingnya, menyaksikan Ron yang sedang pulas dan mengorok di tempat tidurnya dan Kurogane dan Fai yang tertidur sambil duduk. Hanya satu tempat tidur yang kosong dan ia melihat pintu balkon terbuka dengan sedikit celah. Angin malam berhembus pelan. Ia ingin sekali menikmati udara malam. Tubuhnya sedikit lelah dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Maka ia segera bangun dari tidurnya pelan-pelan dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Langit malam di Alice Republic sangat indah. Bintang-bintang bercahaya gemerlap dan bulan bersinar terang. Ginny sangat mengagumi keindahannya. Rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama di atas balkon sampai menyadari sosok seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Ginny menatapnya kaget, "Harry…"

Harry menoleh memandangnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali melihat pemandangan. "Kau sudah bangun, Putri?"

"Aku ingin menikmati udara malam…" kata Ginny pelan.

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu kesukaan sahabatnya sejak kecil, selalu suka melihat bintang-bintang di langit sebelum tidur. Ingin sekali Harry mengatakannya kepada Ginny namun tetap akan percuma, karena Ginny tidak akan bisa mengingatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat menyukai langit malam dan memandang mereka," kata Ginny. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku yang hilang seperti yang kau bilang, Harry?"

Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu meski membenarkannya dalam hati. "Saya tidak tahu, Putri Ginny."

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu sama sekali jika kita pernah berteman sejak kecil?" tanya Ginny halus.

Harry tersenyum kecil. Dia masih menikmati keindahan bintang-bintang di langit. "Ketika aku membawamu ke hadapan Penyihir Dimensi Yuko di dunia lain, dia mengambil kenanganmu dan kenanganku. Menurutnya itu adalah pembayaran yang pantas diberikan. Kenanganmu tentang diriku sehingga kau tidak akan bisa mengingatku sama sekali. Bahkan segala kenangan diriku yang selalu bersamamu juga diambil olehnya. Semua itu demi mencari bulu-bulu sayapmu, Putri."

"Maafkan aku, Harry," kata Ginny menundukkan kepala, menyesal.

"Oh, tidak, Putri," kata Harry. Ia segera berbalik badan dan memegang kedua pundak Ginny. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal soal ini. Aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan semua bulu sayapmu agar seluruh kenanganmu kembali dan kau bisa mengingatku lagi seperti semula. Aku sudah berjanji kepada kakakmu, Raja Fred, untuk menjaga dan melindungimu selalu. Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu."

"Raja Fred?" tanya Ginny, tidak mengerti.

"Ya," angguk Harry sambil tersenyum. "Raja Fred, dia adalah kakakmu, Raja Hogwarts Kingdom. Dia adalah raja yang baik dan selalu memerintah dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia selalu menyayangimu, Putri."

"Aku tidak ingat, Harry," kata Ginny menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Putri. Setelah semua ini selesai, kau pasti bisa mengingatnya kembali. Percayalah, Putri."

Ginny membalas senyum Harry dan sedikit memudar ketika Harry mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan kurang paham. Harry tersenyum kepadanya, "Ini adalah janjiku padamu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, Putri Ginny. Maukah kau bersedia menerima janjiku?"

Ginny tertawa kecil mendengarnya lalu membalas mengaitkan kelingking Harry dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. "Aku bersedia, Harry…"

Namun begitu kelingking mereka saling mengait, entah kenapa samar-samar muncul ingatan dalam kepala Ginny, bayangan-bayangan dua monumen bersayap dan wajahnya yang ceria, tengah mengaitkan jari kelingking kepada seseorang. Ia terkejut lalu melepas kaitan itu cepat-cepat. Harry melihat reaksi Ginny dengan terheran-heran, "Putri, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ginny tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa baik-baik saja, Harry. Malam ini sangat dingin, kurasa aku mau tidur."

Harry tersenyum menatapnya meski masih penasaran. Ia melihat Ginny yang kembali masuk kamar lalu bergegas tidur kembali. Kemudian Harry melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil memandang langit malam bertabur bintang. Tangannya memegang liontin kecil yang tergantung di lehernya, hadiah dari Raja Fred kepadanya. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Putri Ginny…" bisiknya.

Keesokannya, mereka semua pergi kembali ke tengah kota menuju istana Raja untuk mendaftar turnamen. Mereka sangat takjub menyaksikan kemegahan kota dan gedung-gedungnya yang tinggi. Begitu tiba di depan istana, ternyata sudah banyak orang yang mengantri. Jumlahnya sekitar ratusan. Ron dan Kurogane mengeluh karena lamanya antrian meski demikian Harry dan yang lainnya tetap bisa bersabar untuk menghadapi antrian panjang ini. Begitu tiba giliran mereka, petugas pendaftaran memandang mereka dengan tatapan curiga. "Apa kalian penduduk Alice Republic?" tanyanya kepada Harry.

"Kami kira turnamen ini juga diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang asing," kata Harry. "Tidak ada ketentuan apapun siapa yang boleh mengikuti turnamen ini, begitu yang kubaca di poster kemarin."

"Anak muda," kata si petugas. "Kau pasti salah baca. Turnamen ini jelas hanya untuk penduduk asli Alice Republic, bukan untuk orang asing seperti kalian! Pergilah dari sini!"

"Tapi, kami mohon Tuan, izinkan kami mendaftar," kata Ron.

"Jawabannya tetap saja tidak!" sergah si petugas.

"Jadi, kau meremehkan kami?" ujar Shaoran sambil menahan amarah. "Akan kami buktikan bahwa kami juga pantas mengikuti turnamen ini."

"Hahahaha, buktikan apa? Membuktikan kalau kalian bisa mendapatkan dua bulu sayap itu? Omong kosong, pergilah!"

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Kurogane sambil menarik kerah seragam si petugas.

"Kurogane, hentikan!" seru Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, terjadi keributan di tempat pendaftaran itu. Sejumlah tentara hendak menangkap mereka namun akhirnya dilerai oleh seorang gadis dan orang-orang langsung membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku," pinta gadis itu kepada mereka.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri. Orang-orang asing ini memaksa untuk ikut padahal mereka bukan penduduk Alice Republic!" ujar si petugas.

Gadis itu menatap Harry dan kawan-kawan. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka. "Halo, senang bertemu kalian semua. Namaku Parvati, Putri negeri Alice Republic."

Harry dan kawan-kawannya masih diam menatap Parvati yang tengah dikawal dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan keributan yang mereka ciptakan. "Kalian tidak ingin memperkenalkan nama?" tegur Parvati halus.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Saya Harry dan ini teman-teman saya, Ginny, Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran, Sakura, Fai dan Mokona. Kami datang dari tempat jauh."

"Darimana?" tanya Parvati.

"Kami…" Harry ragu sejenak, lalu berbicara lagi, "Kami datang dari Japan."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Kalian datang dari Japan lalu berkelana ke negeri kami," kata Parvati masih terus tersenyum.

"Ya, kemudian kami membaca pengumuman tentang turnamen ini dan kami tertarik untuk mengikutinya," kata Harry.

"Begitu?" tanya Parvati. "Apa alasannya?"

"Kami ingin mengasah kekuatan kami untuk bertarung," jawab Ron dengan bangga.

"Yeah," ujar Kurogane mengikuti.

"Hahahahaha," tawa Parvati dengan riang. "Senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku sangat terkesan dan ingin tahu bagaimana kalian menguji kemampuan kalian di turnamen ini. Percayalah, ini bukan turnamen sembarangan. Ini adalah turnamen hidup mati, bahkan lawan pun tidak akan segan membunuh kalian! Sanggup?"

Harry menatap wajah teman-temannya lalu mengangguk. "Kami siap untuk menghadapi resikonya, Tuan Putri."

Parvati tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Kutunggu kalian minggu depan…"

"Tapi, Tuan Putri, Raja Neville tidak akan…"

"Turnamen ini adalah ideku maka akulah yang berhak mengaturnya. Jika aku bilang mereka boleh masuk, mereka harus masuk turnamen. Mengerti?" kata Parvati dengan nada menekan.

"Baik, Tuan Putri," kata si petugas sambil membungkukkan kepala. Dia menoleh ke Harry, "Silakan isi formulirnya, anak muda."

"Trims," Harry tersenyum.

Sepuluh baris dari mereka, dua sosok anak muda bernama Mikan dan Natsume ikut berbaris. Mikan kelihatan begitu antusias untuk mengikutinya, hanya Natsume yang tidak.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Mikan. Kalau ketahuan, kita bisa ditangkap," bisik Natsume ke telinga Mikan.

"Kenapa kau harus takut, Natsume?" ujar Mikan. "Percayalah, kita pasti bisa mempermalukan Raja Neville dan adiknya!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu berambisi untuk melakukan ini," keluh Natsume.

"Kau lupa, Natsume?" tanya Mikan sinis. "Ini adalah bentuk balas dendamku padanya. Aku tidak akan lupa wajah Putri Parvati keparat itu. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana pasukannya membunuh seluruh warga desaku. Dendam ini harus kubalas!"

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Natsume, kau temanku, kan?" desak Mikan. "Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku memberontak melawan mereka? Teman-teman mendukung kita berdua di sini. Tenang saja."

Natsume sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi perkataan sahabatnya. Dia mendengarkan bisik-bisik orang di depan mereka, tentang masuknya empat orang asing ke dalam turnamen dan menggunjing Putri Parvati dan alasannya mengapa ia memasukkan mereka ke dalam turnamen padahal hanya untuk penduduk Alice Republic. Namun Natsume memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Setelah pendaftaran yang berlangsung selama tiga hari selesai, Putri Parvati segera memerintahkan untuk memeriksa formulir-formulir itu untuk mencari nama Mikan dan Natsume sedangkan Raja Neville hanya menemani. Begitu formulir yang menuliskan nama dua orang itu berhasil ditemukan, Putri Parvati menyodorkannya ke hadapan Raja. "Sesuai dugaanku. Mereka ikut serta."

"Bagus sekali, Parvati. Rencana berikutnya?"

"Aku sudah memanggil jagoan kita dan ia sudah tiba di sini."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neville. Parvati tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruangan. "Bawa dia masuk!" perintahnya kepada penjaga. Pintu akhirnya dibuka dan seorang laki-laki gendut berperawakan sangar masuk ke dalam. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan dan kepalanya botak. Parvati dan Neville tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yang Mulia," kata laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk.

"Bagus," kata Parvati. "Kau sudah tahu tugasmu, Crabbe?"

"Ya, Tuan Putri," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai jahat.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kurogane, Shaoran, Sakura, Fai dan Mokona pada hari itu pergi ke pinggir hutan dekat kota untuk melakukan latihan. Menurut peraturan turnamen, mereka tidak boleh menggunakan senjata, hanya menggunakan tangan kosong. Oleh karena itu mereka harus berlatih sekeras mungkin. Harry dan Shaoran akhirnya belajar bertarung dari Ron dan Kurogane. Mereka mendapat ilmu dari dua orang itu. Latihan itu terus berlangsung efektif sampai hari turnamen.

Sementara, Mikan dan Natsume berlatih di tempat persembunyian mereka disaksikan teman-teman mereka sesama anggota gerakan pemberontak. Mereka berlatih tarung dengan giat sampai akhirnya percaya diri untuk memenangkan turnamen. "Setelah kudapatkan dua bulu itu, pasti kubunuh Putri Parvati dan Raja Neville. Mereka akan menerima pembalasan dariku!" ucap Mikan penuh tekad. Namun beberapa hari sebelum turnamen, hanya Natsume yang tidak tenang. Dia merasakan firasat buruk dari penyelenggaraan turnamen ini. Rasanya seperti masuk dalam lubang jebakan namun Mikan terus meyakinkannya untuk percaya diri mengikuti turnamen.

Sedangkan Harry dan kawan-kawannya akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan latihan mereka dengan baik. Harry merasa percaya diri kali ini untuk bertarung dan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan bulu sayap Ginny harus berhasil. Dia dan kawan-kawannya harus memenangkan turnamen ini. Dia menatap wajah Ginny yang selalu tersenyum menyemangatinya. Fai akan menjaga Sakura, Ginny dan Mokona selama turnamen. Sedangkan hanya Harry, Shaoran, Ron dan Kurogane yang ikut. Mereka tidak peduli siapapun juaranya, selama masih teman mereka sendiri, mereka harus mendapatkan kedua bulu sayap itu.


	5. Tournament of Alice

5

TOURNAMENT OF ALICE

Bulan berikutnya, akhirnya Turnamen Alice diselenggarakan. Ada lima puluh peserta yang ikut serta termasuk diantaranya Harry, Ron, Kurogane dan Shaoran serta Mikan dan Natsume. Pertandingan itu diselenggarakan di Stadion Besar Alice Republic dan dibuka oleh Raja Neville. Pembukaan berlangsung dengan meriah dan dihadiri penonton yang sangat banyak. Mereka saling bersorak mendukung jagoan mereka masing-masing. Di barisan depan penonton, Fai, Sakura, Ginny dan Mokona saling bersorak mendukung Harry, Ron, Kurogane dan Shaoran. Mereka bertarung melawan jagoan-jagoan itu dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Harry dan tiga temannya akhirnya lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

Menyaksikan kehebatan Harry dan tiga temannya menimbulkan perhatian Raja Neville. Dia berkata kepada adiknya, "Kudengar kau mengizinkan orang-orang asing ini masuk turnamen."

"Ya, mereka ingin menguji kemampuan mereka berkelahi," kata Parvati.

"Bagaimana dengan Crabbe? Dia tidak akan kalah, kan?" tanya Neville tidak yakin.

"Yang Mulia, percayalah padaku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Crabbe. Lagipula bulu sayap ini aman di tangan kita. Tidak akan kita serahkan pada mereka," hibur Parvati dengan tulus. Dia mengelus-elus tabung kaca berisi dua bulu sayap milik Putri Ginny.

Merasakan kekuatan bulu sayap Ginny, Mokona langsung berseru di tribun penonton, "Mekkyo! Bulu sayap Ginny ada di sini. Sangat kuat!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "Dimana, Mokona?"

"Di sana," tunjuk Mokona ke tribun Raja yang berada di puncak atap stadion. Sakura, Fai dan Ginny terperangah menatap tribun itu. "Berarti Raja Neville memegang bulu sayap itu," kata Fai.

"Kuharap Harry, Ron, Kurogane dan Shaoran bisa segera menyelesaikan pertandingan dan mendapat gelar juara untuk mendapatkan dua bulu itu," geram Sakura dengan hati cemas.

"Tenang, Sakura," hibur Ginny menenangkan. "Percayalah mereka pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Sakura mengangguk meski wajahnya masih menyiratkan kecemasan. Dia memeluk Mokona dengan erat. Tangannya bergetar.

Pertandingan masih terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya tersisa enam peserta, yakni Harry, Ron, Shaoran, Mikan, Natsume, dan Crabbe. Sedangkan Kurogane kalah dalam pertandingan sebelumnya. Dia dikalahkan oleh Crabbe. Rupanya pria gendut mengerikan ini bukanlah tandingan Kurogane. Dengan kejam ia melempar Kurogane keluar arena dan ia kalah telak begitu saja. Harry, Ron dan Shaoran bertekad untuk membalas kekalahan Kurogane. Segera saja pengumuman lawan tanding diumumkan. Harry akan melawan Shaoran, Ron melawan Mikan dan Natsume melawan Crabbe. Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Semua orang berdebar-debar tidak sabar ingin menyaksikannya.

"Harry melawan Shaoran…" Ginny terperangah tidak percaya begitu mereka istirahat di tempat penginapan. Dia menatap Harry dan Shaoran yang saling tertunduk lesu.

"Hyuu, ini sangat menarik," seru Fai gembira.

"Kelihatannya kau senang, Fai," kata Kurogane.

"Kenapa tidak, Kuro-pii, rasanya sangat mengasyikkan bukan?" tanya Fai sambil menggodanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kuro-pii seenaknya, aku Kuro…"

"Kuro-puppy!" seru Mokona semangat.

"Diam kau, bola bulu sial!" umpat Kurogane. Mokona tertawa seraya melompat ke dalam pelukan Fai. Namun canda mereka hanya sebentar begitu menyaksikan Ron, Sakura dan Ginny yang tetap diam. Fai tersenyum kepada mereka. "Ayolah, semangat teman-teman."

"Tapi ini gila," kata Ron. "Melawan teman sendiri, kalau aku jadi Harry, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Turnamen."

"Apakah itu salah, Ron?" tanya Fai. "Ini hanya turnamen dan misi kita yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan dua bulu sayap itu."

"Bukankah kita sudah janji, siapapun pemenangnya kita tidak akan peduli, asalkan masih teman sendiri dan kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya," kata Kurogane. "Semangatlah, kawan-kawan. Ksatria sejati pantang menyerah."

Harry menengadahkan kepala, saling berpandangan dengan Shaoran. Mereka saling menyungging senyum. "Aku bersedia mengalah untukmu, Shaoran."

"Harry, jangan konyol. Kau harus melakukannya, kau yang berhak mendapatkan bulu sayap itu dan memberikannya kepada Ginny," kata Shaoran.

"Tapi aku tidak tega melakukannya," kata Harry. "Kau lebih jago dariku."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Harry," tegur Shaoran. "Minggu depan kita harus benar-benar bertanding serius dan kau harus menjadi pemenangnya. Bulu sayap itu pasti kita dapatkan dan kau harus memberikannya kepada Ginny!"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin bertanding serius denganku?" tanya Harry tersenyum.

"Yeah, dan aku akan bertarung melawanmu sekuat tenaga," ujar Shaoran membalas senyum.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Mereka saling meninju tangan mereka sebagai tanda kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan sungguh-sungguh menjatuhkan lawannya satu sama lain. Menyaksikan itu, teman-teman mereka bersorak. Ron, Ginny dan Mokona memutuskan untuk mendukung Harry sedangkan Fai, Kurogane dan Sakura mendukung Shaoran. Mereka kembali menjalani latihan sampai pertandingan minggu depan.

Di lain tempat, Mikan dan Natsume saling berdiam diri dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Siapa Ron ini?" tanya Mikan mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dia kuat," kata Natsume. "Selain itu dia juga teman dua orang asing lainnya."

"Aku ingin melihat apa ia berani melawan perempuan seperti diriku? Huh!" cemooh Mikan.

"Jangan meremehkannya, Mikan. Dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau perlu," ujar Natsume.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Natsume?" tanya Mikan. "Kau akan bertanding dengan orang gila bernama Crabbe ini!"

Natsume mendengus tertawa. "Crabbe? Yeah, aku sudah menduganya. Dia adalah jebakan Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati untuk kita."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mikan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya sejak awal turnamen ini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan si Crabbe itu. Entah kenapa ia selalu menang terus dan wasit terlihat memihaknya. Pertandingan itu pasti diatur oleh mereka sampai akhirnya Crabbe dipertemukan dengan salah satu orang dari kita dan jika aku kalah, mereka berdua akan berpesta pora seraya memerintahkan tentara untuk menangkapku."

"Tidak, Natsume! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!" seru Mikan. "Kau tidak boleh kalah dalam pertandingan ini."

Natsume tersenyum memandang Mikan. Tangannya terulur seraya membelai lembut pipi Mikan. "Tenang, Mikan. Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk membalas kematian kedua orangtuamu dan memberikan kedua bulu sayap itu kepadamu."

"Natsume…" Mikan menatap Natsume dengan wajah sendu.

Di istana, Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati bertemu dengan Crabbe untuk mengobrol. Mereka membicarakan rencana pertandingannya melawan Natsume. Putri Parvati kelihatan senang sekali, "Crabbe, jangan segan-segan untuk membunuh Natsume untukku."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Saya akan menuruti apapun permintaan Anda," kata Crabbe.

"Bukankah kita akan menangkapnya jika dia kalah?" kata Neville tercengang.

"Dia sudah tahu," kata Parvati memicingkan matanya, angkuh. "Natsume sudah tahu strategi dan kecurangan yang kita lakukan. Jika kita menangkapnya, aku kuatir dia akan membocorkan rahasia kita dan nama baikmu akan tercemar, Neville."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Neville.

Parvati tersenyum lagi, "Aku sudah lama mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi Mikan dan Natsume selama turnamen. Dan dua orang bodoh itu tidak tahu apa-apa, hahahaha!"

"Jadi, mata-matamu memergoki Natsume sedang melihat Crabbe bernegosiasi dengan wasit pertandingan supaya dia bisa mengalahkan laki-laki bernama Kurogane itu?" tanya Neville.

"Ya, tepat sekali," Parvati mengangguk. "Dan aku ingin kau membunuhnya, Crabbe!"

"Baik, Tuan Putri," Crabbe mengangguk.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan tiga orang asing ini, Harry, Ron dan Shaoran. Kelihatannya sangat menarik menyaksikan pertandingan mereka," kata Neville.

"Hanya satu orang menurutku yang paling menarik dan patut diwaspadai oleh Crabbe," kata Parvati.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neville.

"Pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata, Harry…"

Hari turnamen telah tiba dan pertandingan final sudah di depan mata. Sebelum memasuki final, enam peserta terakhir harus melalui babak perempat final ini kemudian masuk ke semifinal. Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Ginny dan Mokona menonton di bangku depan dengan hati berdebar-debar. Mereka berharap cemas menyaksikan pertandingan Harry, Ron dan Shaoran melawan Mikan, Natsume dan Crabbe. Pertandingan pertama akhirnya dimulai dengan pertandingan antara Harry dan Shaoran. Sementara itu, Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati menonton dari tribun Raja dengan penuh antusias. Apalagi setelah Putri Parvati mengatakan untuk mewaspadai Harry, perhatian mereka langsung tertuju kepada Harry yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Shaoran.

Nafas dua pemuda itu langsung memburu. Mata mereka saling memicing tajam. Harry mengepalkan kedua tinjunya begitu juga Shaoran. Dalam pertandingan ini, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan sejenak persahabatan mereka. Mereka harus bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, hidup atau mati. Begitu wasit memulai jalannya pertandingan, mereka langsung menyerbu.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat dahsyat dan menimbulkan kegemparan dari para penonton. Ginny dan Sakura saling menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk berdoa. Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona saling bersorak menyemangati. Sedangkan Ron menyaksikan dari ruang tunggu bersama Mikan, Natsume dan Crabbe. Tangannya ia silangkan.

Tendangan Harry berhasil mengenai pelipis Shaoran dan ia terlempar beberapa senti dengan erangan kesakitan. Namun Harry tidak akan mengasihaninya. Dia langsung mengayunkan tinjunya untuk meninju Shaoran yang sedang terkapar kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Namun Shaoran menyadari bahaya dari lawan dan ia langsung sigap menghindari tinju Harry. Dia sempoyongan berdiri. Tangannya kembali dikepalkan. Darah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Sebenarnya batin Harry tidak tega melihatnya tapi ia harus menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Dengan teriakan penuh semangat, ia menyerbu Shaoran. Baku hantam antara keduanya berlangsung seru. Mereka saling menangkis satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, untuk ketiga kalinya tendangan Harry mengenai perut Shaoran dan ia terpental sampai 2 meter. Harry yang terluka langsung menahan diri. Ia melihat Shaoran yang masih terkapar dan wasit yang tengah menghitung. Namun rupanya Shaoran tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Ia pingsan dan akhirnya diangkut melalui tandu ke pinggir arena. Harry menyaksikannya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Shaoran," gumamnya. Kemudian wasit mengangkat tangan Harry dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai pemenang. Kemenangan Harry disambut oleh kemeriahan penonton bahkan Putri Parvati dan Raja Neville bertepuk tangan penuh antusias. "Sudah kubilang, kan, pemuda bernama Harry itu yang harus kita waspadai."

"Kau benar, Parvati," kata Neville.

Pertandingan berikutnya akhirnya dimulai antara Ron dan Mikan. Mikan memandang tribun tempat Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati berada dengan hati penuh dendam dan kebencian. Dia akan membuat senyum mereka hilang.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan hanya karena kau perempuan aku akan berlaku baik padamu," cemooh Ron.

"Jangan sombong dulu, rambut merah," hina Mikan. "Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu itu."

"Baru kali ini ada yang menjuluki rambut merah padaku," kata Ron. "Kau akan bersiap menghadapi penghinaan ini."

"Ayo maju!" tantang Mikan, mengepalkan tinjunya dan langsung menyerang Ron. Mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan berlangsung selama satu jam. Tanpa diduga, Ron berhasil dikalahkan oleh Mikan dan ia terkapar, merintih kesakitan. Mikan bersorak kegirangan dan mengepalkan tinjunya kepada Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati, "Dendamku sebentar lagi akan terbalaskan, Putri Parvati!"

Kemenangan tak terduga Mikan mengejutkan Parvati dan Neville. Apalagi mereka mendengar teriakan Mikan barusan. Neville tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Mikan dan ia menoleh ke adiknya, "Apa maksudnya dendam?"

Parvati diam membisu. Rasanya ia mengenali gadis itu setelah diamati dari dekat dan akhirnya terkuaklah kebenaran mengapa ia dan Natsume memimpin gerakan pemberontakan melawan kakaknya. Gadis itu ingin balas dendam kepadanya. Tapi Parvati tidak tahu apa yang salah. Dia juga sama tidak mengertinya dengan Neville. "Parvati!"

"Entahlah, Neville," kata Parvati menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tapi lihat saja setelah ini siapa yang akan tertawa."

"Pembunuhan Natsume oleh Crabbe?" Neville mendengus tertawa. "Sungguh lucu, Parvati."

Pertandingan terakhir adalah pertarungan antara Natsume melawan Crabbe. Badan Crabbe yang besar kelihatan sangat menakutkan dan tatapannya siap membunuh. Tapi Natsume tidak gentar untuk menghadapinya. Dia tahu pasti Putri Parvati telah bersekongkol untuk mencurangi pertandingan ini agar Crabbe menang melawannya. Oleh karena itu ia siap mati untuk menghadapi Crabbe. Laki-laki itu menyeringai jahat kepadanya.

Begitu pertandingan itu dimulai, Crabbe langsung menyerang Natsume dan mencekik lehernya hanya dengan satu tangan kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Natsume meronta-ronta berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeraman Crabbe namun tidak berhasil. Cengkeraman Crabbe sangat kuat sehingga leher Natsume menjadi sakit dan napasnya terasa sesak. Natsume kesulitan bernapas.

Menyaksikan itu, Mikan langsung histeris. Dia ingin masuk kembali ke dalam arena namun dicegah petugas. Dia meratap-ratap, berteriak memanggil nama Natsume. Seluruh penonton terperangah menyaksikan adegan itu. Putri Parvati tersenyum memandang kejadian itu. Sedangkan Raja Neville tegang menyaksikannya. Setelah Natsume mulai lemas, Crabbe menjatuhkannya ke tanah dengan keras dan kepala Natsume hancur. Darah bercucuran deras. Suasana stadion hening menyaksikan peristiwa pengerikan itu. Crabbe berhasil membunuh Natsume. Mikan yang melihat itu langsung tidak terima, ia menerobos penjagaan dan menghampiri jasad Natsume, menangisinya. Sedangkan Crabbe hanya tertawa jahat di depannya.

Dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian Mikan berjalan menuju depan tribun atas tempat Raja Neville dan Putri Parvati berada lalu berteriak, "Putri Parvati, tahukah kau siapa aku? Aku adalah Mikan, dari Desa Howalon yang pernah kau hancurkan dengan pasukanmu. Kau membunuh seluruh keluargaku tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri! Aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam padamu dan membunuhmu seperti bawahanmu membunuh Natsume!"

"Desa Howalon?" Putri Parvati terperangah tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Parvati?" tanya Raja Neville tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Parvati menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, gugup. Dia beranjak pergi dari tribun menuju arena. "Parvati!" panggil Neville untuk mencegah Parvati namun terlambat. Begitu Parvati memasuki arena, dia langsung mendamprat Mikan, "Perempuan brengsek, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengacau di sini! Kau dan temanmu adalah buronan negara dan kau pasti kutangkap!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Yang Mulia," tantang Mikan. "Kau dan pasukan keparatmu membunuh keluarga dan warga desaku dua tahun lalu. Sudah lama aku menyimpan dendam ini padamu dan sekaranglah saatnya!"

"Hahaha, gadis kecil, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," tawa Parvati. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat bila pernah menghancurkan desamu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, kaulah pelakunya!" seru Mikan. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau dengan angkuh duduk di atas kudamu, memerintahkan pembantaian itu. Aku melihatnya!"

"Jadi, kau ingin membunuhku setelah kau yakin akan berhasil mendapatkan dua bulu itu?"

Mikan tersenyum sinis, "Dan akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa negeri ini dengan bulu tersebut!"

"Jangan mimpi kau, tangkap dia!" Parvati langsung menjambak rambut Mikan. Sejumlah pengawal langsung masuk ke arena bersiap untuk menangkap Mikan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Bayangan hukuman mati sudah terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Kemudian Parvati langsung memberikan pengumuman kepada para penonton, "Jangan kuatir, saudara-saudara, dia dan Natsume, adalah pimpinan pemberontak yang telah lama mengganggu kehidupan kita. Hari ini aku berhasil menangkapnya, mendiskualifikasikannya dari pertandingan dan dia akan dihukum mati!"

Seketika suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana, kecuali rombongan pengelana. Mereka merasa iba kepada Mikan dan pasti ada yang salah dari balik kejadian ini. Apalagi Putri Ginny, sebenarnya ia bermaksud masuk arena untuk menolong Mikan, namun dicegah oleh Sakura. Dia tidak boleh menarik perhatian siapapun. Harry mengatakan kepada mereka, begitu menyaksikan Mikan ditangkap, malam ini akan menyelamatkan gadis itu dari penjara. Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran, dan Fai menyetujuinya.

Malam itu, Mikan meringkuk sendirian dalam penjara. Air matanya berlinang, ia terisak sedih. Masih terngiang Natsume, keluarganya dan warga desanya dalam ingatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara keributan dari luar tapi tidak lama. Mikan tidak mengacuhkannya tapi begitu ada empat sosok manusia dalam kegelapan berdiri dari balik jeruji dan memanggilnya, Mikan menengok. Nyaris saja ia berteriak kalau Harry tidak menutup bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk untuk menyuruhnya diam. Dia berbisik kepada Ron dan pemuda berambut merah itu segera membuka lubang kunci jeruji dengan kunci penjara yang ia rampas dari penjaga. Begitu pintu dibuka, Harry dan Kurogane masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengajak Mikan untuk berdiri.

"Siapa kalian?" bisik Mikan.

"Jangan kuatir, kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata Harry.

"Menyelamatkanku?" kata Mikan.

"Ya, ayo cepat, ikut kami," bisik Kurogane. Dia menarik tangan Mikan keluar sel dan memimpin teman-temannya membawa Mikan kabur dari tempat itu menuju penginapan mereka.

Begitu tiba di penginapan, Mikan disambut hangat oleh Ginny yang sudah sangat menguatirkannya. Dia menceritakan riwayat masa lalunya kepada mereka sambil menangis. Setelah Mikan menceritakan dirinya, Harry dan kawan-kawannya pun menceritakan diri mereka, dari mana asal mereka dan tujuan sebenarnya. Akhirnya mereka menyadari satu hal, Putri Parvati harus diberi pelajaran dan Harry harus menang melawan Crabbe dalam pertandingan final. Ia harus mendapatkan bulu sayap tersebut.

Keesokannya, Putri Parvati mendengar kabar lolosnya Mikan dari penjara dan memerintahkan tentara untuk mencarinya. Emosinya kini sangat labil karena peristiwa kemarin dan Raja Neville langsung mencurigai adiknya. Entah kenapa adiknya tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Desa Howalon dua tahun lalu. Namun dia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya sementara sampai tiba waktu yang tepat untuk memaksanya bicara.

Pertandingan final akhirnya dimulai antara Harry melawan Crabbe. Sorak sorai penonton berlangsung dengan gegap gempita, memberikan dukungan bagi dua jagoan masing-masing. Ron, Shaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, Ginny, Fai, Mokona dan Mikan yang menyamar menyaksikan dengan penuh harap agar Harry selamat dan bisa memenangkan pertandingan.

Begitu Harry memasuki arena, dia memandang tribun Raja, melihat tabung kaca berisi dua bulu sayap Ginny diletakkan di sana. Dia harus segera menyelesaikannya supaya bisa merebut dua bulu itu dan mengembalikannya ke pemilik sebenarnya. "Kau siap untuk mati?"

Harry menatap wajah sangar Crabbe dan seringainya yang kejam. Dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, laki-laki inilah yang membunuh Natsume. Dia harus mewaspadai serangannya kali ini. Pertandingan dimulai dan Crabbe langsung menyerangnya membabi buta, dia mengayunkan tinju dan tendangan tanpa ampun ke Harry, tapi ia berhasil menghindarinya.

Putri Parvati yang menonton pertarungan itu langsung teringat perintahnya kepada Crabbe untuk membunuh Harry, tanpa sepengetahuan Neville, tentu saja. Dia berharap Crabbe bisa menyelesaikannya sementara itu, Raja Neville memasang tampang curiga kepadanya di sebelah. Dia sudah berhasil menyelidikinya diam-diam dan ternyata adiknya melakukan suatu perbuatan yang sangat kejam dan tidak bisa diampuni. Setelah pertandingan selesai, dia akan memberikan hukuman setimpal kepadanya.

Tinju Crabbe melayang ke wajah Harry dan ia terjatuh. Keduanya sudah sama-sama terluka. Perut Crabbe sakit terkena tendangan Harry dan pelipisnya berdarah. Sedangkan bibir Harry sobek dan luka-luka memar begitu terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun ia belum menyerah. Crabbe harus ditumbangkan. Ia sudah melihat tubuh Crabbe yang sempoyongan dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menjatuhkannya, tapi beresiko. Harry harus melakukannya kalau tidak, maka kesempatan ini akan hilang dan tak terulang lagi.

Maka, Harry segera berlari menuju pinggir ring dan Crabbe mengejarnya. Para penonton terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Harry dan penasaran apa yang akan direncanakannya. Banyak yang mengira Harry kabur dan panik namun dugaan itu salah. Harry memancing Crabbe menuju pinggir arena. Dia berjalan mundur mengitari pinggiran ring dan Crabbe mengikutinya, bersiap untuk menerjang. Karena tidak sabar lagi, Crabbe melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kanannya namun berhasil dihindari Harry dan tangan kanannya langsung diayunkan untuk menggebuk rusuk kanan Crabbe sekuat tenaga. Tinju tak terduga dari Harry membuat Crabbe terlempar ke samping, keluar ring dan terjatuh di sana. Dia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang rusuk kanannya.

Para penonton tercengang melihatnya. Harry berhasil mengalahkan Crabbe yang terkenal kuat dan sangar. Dia berhasil menjatuhkannya keluar ring. Beberapa saat kemudian, wasit langsung menyatakan kemenangan Harry dan sorak sorai membahana di seluruh stadion. Ginny dan teman-temannya juga ikut bergembira. Harry akhirnya menjadi juara Turnamen Alice.

Putri Parvati sangat shock menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dia terhenyak di kursinya. Hanya Raja Neville yang tersenyum. Dia berdiri, "Kurasa sudah waktunya kita memberikan penghargaan untuk juara kita Harry. Berikan tabung kacanya padaku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," kata seorang pengawal. Dia mengambil tabung kaca berisi dua bulu sayap dan memberikannya kepada Raja Neville. Dia langsung turun ke bawah untuk membuka acara penghargaan dan diam-diam membisikkan perintah kepada pengawal untuk menangkap Putri Parvati. Pengawal itu langsung mematuhinya. Dia memanggil teman-temannya.

Harry naik ke podium untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai juara. Raja Neville menyambutnya dengan penuh senyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia memberikan tabung kaca berisi dua bulu sayap dan Harry berbisik dalam hatinya, ia berhasil mendapatkan dua bulu baru. Usai acara penghargaan, serombongan tentara tiba-tiba berdatangan dan menangkap lengan Putri Parvati yang juga ikut mendampingi Raja Neville menghadiri acara penghargaan. Putri Parvati yang terkejut langsung berteriak, "Apa-apaan ini, kakak!"

"Aku sudah lama tahu, Parvati," kata Neville dingin. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap penduduk Desa Howalon dua tahun lalu dan jangan coba-coba membodohiku. Berani-beraninya kau membantai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah!"

Putri Parvati tertunduk, air matanya mulai berlinang, dia terisak, "Aku menyesal, kakak. Aku tak bermaksud membunuh mereka tapi entah kenapa dorongan nafsu menguasaiku dan membuatku membunuh mereka. Maafkan aku, kakak!"

"Maaf?" kata Neville dingin. "Kau sudah membohongiku selama ini. Apa yang menjadikan alasanmu membunuh mereka?"

"Karena ramalan itu," isak Parvati.

"Ramalan?" tanya Neville.

"Ramalan tentang munculnya Ratu baru Alice Republic dan ia lahir di Desa Howalon dari sisa keturunan bangsawan, keluarga Sakura. Aku mendengar berita itu dan memastikannya ke Desa Howalon. Tapi aku takut, jika ramalan ini benar, kita akan kehilangan kekuasaan," Parvati terisak tak berdaya.

"Dasar bodoh kau, Parvati," kata Neville. "Kekuasaan bukanlah segalanya. Kau pikir dengan kekuasaan kita akan hidup bahagia? Kau salah, Parvati. Aku tidak pernah haus kekuasaan seperti dirimu. Kamu cerdas tapi termakan nafsumu sendiri. Aku kecewa denganmu, bawa dia!"

Parvati akhirnya diseret paksa oleh sejumlah tentara dan dibawa keluar stadion dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Sementara itu, Neville nampak terpukul. Dia merasa malu atas perbuatan adiknya di masa lalu dan sebagai kakak yang baik, ia tidak mampu melindunginya. "Seandainya ramalan itu benar, siapa gerangan calon Ratu Alice Republic?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia," kata Harry menginterupsi. Ron, Ginny, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona dan seorang bertudung turut mendampinginya dari belakang. "Saya rasa calon Ratu baru itu adalah dia."

"Dia?" kata Neville tidak mengerti. "Siapa dia, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum, "Dia adalah Mikan. Gadis Desa Howalon yang tersisa. Dia adalah Ratu yang dimaksud dalam ramalan."

Kalimat Harry membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin Mikan menjadi Ratu mereka? Neville sendiri pun juga kaget. "Mikan? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Karena dia di sini dan sudah menceritakannya kepada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dua tahun lalu," kata Harry, menunjuk seorang gadis yang sudah membuka tudung penyamarannya. Dia adalah Mikan yang sebelumnya menjadi buronan negara karena pemberontakan yang didalanginya bersama Natsume dan tidak ada yang menyangka jika Mikan adalah calon Ratu mereka. Neville terkejut melihatnya, "Bagaimana dia bisa di sini?"

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia," kata Harry tersenyum. "Kamilah yang membebaskannya dari penjara. Kami patut menerima hukuman."

Neville diam sejenak lalu bicara lagi, "Mikan, maukah kau memaafkan kami? Aku dan adikku juga penduduk seluruh negeri."

"Yang Mulia," kata Mikan pelan. "Saya juga tidak tahu menahu tentang ramalan itu sampai saya mendengarnya dari Natsume. Karena ramalan itu, saya berani menyatakan diri menjadi Ratu dan memberontak kepada Anda. Maafkan saya."

"Jadi, kau bukan sekedar berambisi untuk mendapatkan dua bulu sayap itu, kan?" Neville tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bulu sayap itu menjadi milik Harry dan teman-temannya. Saya sudah melupakannya, Yang Mulia," kata Mikan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mikan, berdirilah. Kamu adalah Ratu negeri ini. Kamu adalah penggantiku, seharusnya akulah yang membungkuk hormat padamu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya, siapa ayah dan ibumu sesungguhnya," kata Neville.

"Ayahku adalah Pangeran Izumi dan ibuku adalah Putri Yuka. Mereka adalah bangsawan yang melarikan diri menjadi rakyat biasa setelah mendiang Raja Frank, ayahanda Yang Mulia, menjatuhkan kekuasaan mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayah dan ibuku sampai Natsume juga menceritakannya suatu hari. Ternyata dia adalah temanku sejak kecil dan sudah lama mengetahui identitas ayah dan ibuku. Natsume adalah anak seorang dayang setia Putri Yuka, ibuku, sehingga dia…"

"Mikan, kamu benar. Kamulah penguasa sesungguhnya negeri ini," kata Neville. "Kejadian di Desa Howalon semata-mata adalah kesalahanku juga, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi raja yang baik untuk melindungi rakyatku sendiri. Lebih baik aku mundur dari tahta daripada harus menanggung malu seumur hidup."

"Yang Mulia," Mikan menatap wajah Neville dengan air mata berlinang. Neville memeluknya. Dia membelai rambutnya. "Aku bersedia melepaskan tahta ini untukmu. Kau bersedia untuk mengambilnya, Mikan?"

Mikan diam sejenak berpikir kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "Saya bersedia, Yang Mulia."

Neville tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada semua penonton di stadion, "Hadirin sekalian, rakyat Alice Kingdom yang berbahagia. Saksikanlah kehadiran Ratu baru kalian, Mikan! Dialah yang akan menjadi Ratu Alice Kingdom mulai hari ini setelah aku menyatakan mengundurkan diriku. Sambutlah Ratu Mikan!"

Suasana hening sesaat kemudian tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana di seluruh stadion, menyambut kehadiran Ratu Mikan sebagai Ratu Alice Kingdom. Mereka memberikan dukungan kepada Mikan. Menyaksikan itu, Mikan hanya bisa terharu. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Harry dan teman-temannya termasuk Neville. Esok Mikan akan dinobatkan sebagai Ratu.

Keesokannya, usai acara penobatan, Ratu Mikan mengundang Harry, Ron, Ginny, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona ke istana barunya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam sebagai perpisahan Mikan dengan mereka, karena Harry dan teman-teman harus pergi untuk menjelajahi dunia baru. Usai santap malam, Harry dan teman-temannya bergegas untuk siap-siap berangkat. Sebelumnya, Harry memberikan dua bulu sayap itu dan masuk ke tubuh Ginny. Perasaan Ginny kini lebih segar dan sehat. Dia merasakan kenangan-kenangan merasuki ingatannya. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya sedang bercermin dan mengenakan sebuah gaun. Namun dia tidak bisa mengingat lagi setelahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Putri?" tanya Harry.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, Harry," Ginny tersenyum kepadanya.

"Syukurlah," kata Harry seraya memegang tangannya.

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi?" tanya Ratu Mikan. "Untuk mencari lebih banyak bulu saya Putri Ginny?"

"Betul, Yang Mulia. Kami harus pergi," kata Harry tersenyum kepadanya. Tujuh orang pengelana itu akhirnya saling berpegangan tangan dan Mokona berseru, "Siap berangkat!"

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya!" seru Ratu Mikan, melambaikan tangannya. Mereka tersenyum kepadanya diiringi cahaya terang benderang meliputi mereka. Cahaya itu terus menutupi mereka dan akhirnya menghilang. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Mikan menjadi Ratu Alice Republic yang bijaksana dan selalu dicintai rakyatnya.


	6. Welcome to Ashura

6

WELCOME TO ASHURA

Ashura

Year 1

Rombongan pengelana akhirnya tiba di dunia baru. Mereka terdampar di tengah hutan lebat pada malam hari. Karena kesal, Kurogane dan Ron mengumpat Mokona karena dia membawa mereka ke tempat aneh. "Paling tidak kau membawa kami ke tempat yang nyaman!"

"Ronnie-puu dan Kuro-puu selalu mengangguku!" seru Mokona pura-pura terisak, segera melompat ke pelukan Sakura. Gadis itu memandang dengan wajah sebal ke Kurogane dan Ron, "Astaga kalian berdua, berhentilah mengganggu Mokona!"

"Hore, Sakura selalu membelaku!" seru Mokona senang. Harry, Ginny, dan Shaoran memandang ulah mereka sambil tersenyum. Hanya Fai yang tidak. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya, ekspresinya sangat serius. Menyadari itu, Harry menegur Fai, "Kenapa, Fai? Ada yang salah?"

Fai tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Harry."

"Hmm…" Harry mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ginny, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Putri."

"Baik, Harry," Ginny tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kondisi tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah meskipun dia sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan karena sudah mendapat tiga bulu sekaligus dari dunia sebelumnya.

"Astaga, gara-gara si bola bulu sialan ini, kita terdampar di hutan belantara. Tidak ada makanan atau apapun di sini!" umpat Ron.

"Tenang saja, Ron. Kita akan mencarinya," kata Harry.

"Mencari apa? Jamur hutan? Yiks!" seru Ron jijik.

"Astaga, dasar bocah menyebalkan. Kau ini prajurit atau bukan? Makan jamur hutan saja tidak mau," sindir Kurogane.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Ron. Nyaris saja mereka berdua adu mulut kalau Shaoran tidak segera menyela, "Dimana kita, Mokona?"

"Mokona tidak tahu!" seru Mokona gembira.

Mereka semua diam. Ron dan Kurogane langsung menyerbu Mokona dan mencubit-cubit badannya yang mungil, "Dasar bodoh!"

Mokona tertawa-tawa sedangkan Sakura berusaha mengambil Mokona dari dua orang itu dengan nada tinggi, "Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Hei, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan," kata Fai serius. Kawan-kawannya menghentikan canda mereka dan menatap Fai yang tidak biasanya, berwajah serius seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Fai?" tanya Harry curiga. "Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Yeah," sahut Shaoran.

"Aku…" Fai menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Fai, katakan pada kami, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ron.

"Baiklah," kata Fai, menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ini adalah duniaku, Ashura…"

"Ashura?" kata Harry. "Jadi kita sudah tiba di duniamu?"

"Ya," Fai mengangguk. "Dan kini seperti yang kalian tahu, duniaku sedang dilanda peperangan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Ratu duniaku, Hannah, akan kembali padanya setelah meminta bantuan dari Penyihir Dimensi Yuko, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini kembali."

"Berarti kita harus membantumu mengalahkan pasukan musuh yang menyerang negerimu," kata Ron.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Fai.

"Semangat, Fai," hibur Ginny tulus. "Kami pasti akan membantumu. Mokona, apakah kau merasakan bulu sayap milikku di dunia ini?"

"Pengaruhnya kecil sekali, Ginny," kata Mokona. "Tapi Mokona bisa merasakannya dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus istirahat segera," kata Shaoran. "Besok kita harus segera berangkat."

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bertemu Ratu Hannah, tentu saja. Bukankah Fai mengenalnya?" jawab Shaoran.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di sini," kata Kurogane seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput.

"Apa? Di sini?" seru Ron, terkejut.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir mau dimana? Hotel bintang lima?" sindir Kurogane. Ia menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Menggerutu, Ron segera merebahkan dirinya diikuti oleh Harry yang langsung menyediakan jubahnya sebagai selimut dan alas untuk Ginny, juga Shaoran dan Sakura. Mokona tidur lelap dalam pelukan Sakura. Semua sudah terlelap kecuali Fai. Dia menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi sendu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tengah hutan, ingin merenung.

Menyaksikan kepergian Fai, Ginny yang masih berbaring segera bangun perlahan. Dia berjalan untuk menyusul Fai di tengah kegelapan hutan. Kemudian akhirnya Ginny menemukan Fai yang sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon, menutup wajahnya. Dia segera menghampiri Fai dan membelai pundak Fai dengan lembut, "Fai…"

Fai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ginny, "Kau tidak tidur, Ginny?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ketika melihat temanku kesusahan," kata Ginny tersenyum kepada Fai. "Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, aku akan membantumu, Fai."

Fai tertawa kecil, "Trims, Ginny. Rasanya bebanku sangat berat. Jika kita tidak tiba di dunia ini terlebih dahulu mungkin tidak akan masalah karena aku masih bisa tertawa bersama kalian."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ginny, tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut, setelah perang di Ashura berakhir, Ratu Hannah akan memintaku tinggal di sini dan tidak mengizinkanku pergi bersama kalian, menjelajahi dunia-dunia lain," kata Fai.

Batin Ginny tersentak mendengarnya namun ia berusaha tegar. "Fai, kurasa kau mungkin bisa menjelaskannya kepada Ratu Hannah jika kau masih ingin pergi bersama kami."

"Mungkin saja, akan kucoba," kata Fai, tersenyum pahit.

"Tidur, yuk," ajak Ginny sambil menggenggam tangan Fai.

"Aku menyusul, Ginny. Kamu duluan saja," ujar Fai seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Ginny pelan.

"Baiklah," kata Ginny mengangguk pelan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Fai kembali tidur bersama teman-temannya.

Keesokannya mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan. Fai hendak mengantar mereka untuk berjumpa dengan Ratu Hannah di ibukota. Ketika sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan keluar dari hutan, tanpa peringatan apapun mereka langsung dihujani panah dari kiri dan kanan. Beruntung, Harry dengan sigap menyuruh mereka tiarap. Tangannya segera mendekap Ginny untuk melindunginya. Begitupula Shaoran segera melindungi Sakura dan Sakura sendiri memeluk Mokona erat-erat. Kurogane dan Ron nampak siap bertempur. Hanya Fai yang berdiri tenang.

"Siapa kalian, jelaskan identitas kalian kalau tidak, kalian akan mati!" seru seseorang dari balik hutan.

"Kalian yang keluar lebih dulu!" seru Fai.

"Jangan bercanda, untuk apa kami melakukannya? Sebaiknya kalian cepat mengatakan identitas kalian!" jawab suara itu.

"Aku adalah Fai D. Fluorite dan mereka teman-temanku, puas?" ujar Fai. Suasana hening sesaat kemudian muncul sepuluh sosok tentara menggunakan busur dan panah. Mereka kelihatan terperangah melihat Fai dan teman-temannya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kurogane waspada. Dia dan Ron masih terus bersikap siap tarung untuk menghadapi tentara-tentara itu.

"Mereka pasukan Ashura," jawab Fai. Dia melihat Harry, Ginny, Shaoran dan Sakura yang masih tiarap di atas tanah lalu berkata, "Bangunlah, kalian."

Harry dan tiga temannya segera bangkit perlahan. Mereka semua memandang pasukan itu satu persatu. Seseorang dari mereka berjalan dengan ekspresi campuran antara senang dan tidak percaya, "Master, Master Fai D. Fluorite, Anda kembali…"

"Ya, aku sudah pulang, Wood. Ini teman-temanku, aku sedang membawa mereka untuk menghadap Ratu Hannah," jawab Fai.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami!" seru Wood dengan gugup, dia dan anak-anak buahnya membungkukkan badan kepada mereka. "Kami kira Anda dan teman-teman Anda…"

"Sudahlah, Wood," kata Fai tersenyum. "Aku bisa memaklumi tindakanmu barusan. Tapi lain kali jangan asal menembak, karena kalian akan menyebabkan kematian orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf!" kata Wood.

"Sudahlah, Wood, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami harus pergi menghadap Ratu Hannah," kata Fai, tersenyum. Dia segera mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk berangkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Master Fai," cegah Wood. "Kami akan menemani Anda semua. Keadaan sekarsang semakin bahaya, jangan pergi tanpa pengawalan tentara. Ini adalah perintah Ratu Hannah kepada kami."

"Begitu?" Fai tersenyum. "Wah, wah, baguslah Wood. Kau dan anak-anak buahmu boleh mengawal kami sekalian kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Ashura sekarang."

"Baik, Master Fai," kata Wood seraya memerintahkan Sembilan anak buahnya untuk bergerak.

Selama perjalanan, Wood menceritakan kondisi Ashura terkini. Banyak rakyat yang sudah mengungsi dan pasukan musuh yang menamakan diri mereka Dark Army semakin mendekati ibukota. Nasib Ratu Hannah sudah di ujung tanduk. Nyawanya terancam bahaya. Banyak yang memintanya agar Ratu Hannah segera mengungsi namun ia bersikeras menolak. Ia masih ingin bertahan di istananya sampai Fai datang membawa kabar untuknya. Sampai kini, hanya Ratu Hannah dan Jenderal Hagrid yang masih bertahan di istana. Bahkan Wood mengisiki petunjuk kepada mereka, dia melihat ada tiga bulu sayap misterius yang dipegang oleh pimpinan pasukan Dark Army. Fai dan teman-temannya terkejut mendengar berita itu. Ternyata dugaan Fai benar, itu adalah bulu sayap Putri Ginny. Tiga bulu sayap itu memberikan kekuatan luar biasa kepada pasukan Dark Army sehingga mereka menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Tekad mereka untuk mendapatkan tiga bulu itu semakin membaja. Mereka harus mengalahkan Dark Army.


	7. Meet Queen Hannah

7

MEET QUEEN HANNAH

Istana Ratu Hannah berdiri megah di tengah ibukota. Namun suasana sekelilingnya sangat sepi. Tidak terlihat penduduk satupun kecuali lima batalyon pasukan yang sedang berpatroli mengelilingi istana. Begitu menemui Wood dan Fai, mereka langsung tunduk hormat dan mempersilakan Fai membawa rombongannya masuk menemui Ratu Hannah di dalam istana.

Ratu Hannah sedang duduk di singgasananya ditemani oleh Jenderal Hagrid. Dia sedang mengobrol santai ketika pintu ruang singgasana dibuka dan kedua orang itu langsung menoleh. Mereka terkejut melihat Fai berdiri di sana bersama teman-temannya. "Fai, kau cepat kembali!"

"Yang Mulia," kata Fai sambil membungkukkan badan. "Saya sudah kembali bersama teman-teman saya. Mereka sudah datang untuk membantu kita mengalahkan Dark Army dan mengusir mereka dari Ashura."

"Benarkah?" kata Hannah dengan nada gembira. Dia turun dari singgasananya dan melangkah untuk menyambut kedatangan para tamunya. "Jadi, inikah bantuan yang dikirim Penyihir Dimensi itu untuk kita?"

"Ya, mereka adalah Harry, Putri Ginny, Ron, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane dan Mokona. Mereka sebenarnya berasal dari dunia lain juga dan kami sama-sama bertemu di tempat Penyihir Yuko dan ia memberikan kami suatu misi."

"Misi?" tanya Hannah ingin tahu.

"Biar Harry saja yang menjelaskan," sahut Fai sambil menoleh ke Harry, tak lupa memberikan senyumannya.

Harry sedikit terkejut, dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan namun Fai terus mendesaknya sehingga ia menceritakannya, "Sebenarnya saya dan Putri Ginny berasal dari Hogwarts Kingdom. Sebulan yang lalu, Putri Ginny mendapat musibah kehilangan bulu-bulu sayap yang merupakan bagian dari jiwa dan kenangan hidupnya. Saya harus mengumpulkan semua bulu sayap Putri Ginny kembali dengan menjelajahi dunia-dunia lain melalui sihir dimensi yang diberikan Penyihir Yuko melalui Mokona. Dia juga mengatakan bencana yang menimpa negeri Fai, Kurogane, Shaoran dan Sakura secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan hilangnya bulu sayap Putri Ginny sehingga kami harus segera mendapatkannya sebelum dunia-dunia itu mengalami kehancuran. Penyihir Yuko juga memperingatkan kepada kami bahwa bulu-bulu sayap itu jika tidak hati-hati akan jatuh ke tangan orang jahat dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berbuat kejahatan."

"Jadi, penyebab tidak bisa dikalahkannya Dark Army karena bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" tanya Hannah.

"Bisa jadi, Yang Mulia," kata Harry.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran, siapakah Dark Army?" tanya Ron.

"Dark Army?" Hannah tersenyum memandang Ron. "Mereka adalah pasukan misterius yang menyerang negeri kami, Ashura. Peristiwanya sudah lama, sekitar dua bulan lalu dan pasukan kami terus mengalami kekalahan. Fai, selaku penasehatku, memberitahu tentang kekuatan rahasia yang menjadi sumber kekuatan pasukan Dark Army tapi kami belum tahu apa itu. Maka aku meminta Fai pergi bertemu Penyihir Yuko dan akhirnya kalian datang kemari."

"Jika rahasia kekuatan mereka yang misterius adalah bulu sayap Putri Ginny…" Shaoran tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maka, bulu itu harus kita rebut!" ujar Sakura.

"Aku setuju, tapi apakah kalian bisa bertarung?" tanya Hannah.

"Tentu kami bisa," timpal Kurogane. "Serahkan pada kami, Yang Mulia. Kami akan mengalahkan mereka dan merampas kekuatan rahasia mereka, apapun itu."

"Bukan bermaksud meremehkan kalian, tapi aku tidak melihat kalian membawa senjata apapun," kata Hannah.

"Sial, kalau saja wanita itu tidak mengambil pedangku!" umpat Ron.

"Betul juga katamu," kata Kurogane membenarkan. Dia menyesali perbuatan Yuko yang mengambil pedang mereka berdua, padahal mereka sudah masuk ke dunia yang sedang dilanda peperangan. Fai, Shaoran, Sakura dan Ginny juga tidak memiliki senjata apapun. Hanya Harry, dia memegang liontinnya dengan gelisah. Dia tidak tega memiliki senjata pemberian Raja Fred ini sendirian sementara kawan-kawannya tidak memiliki apapun. Maka, dia berbicara kepada Ratu Hannah, "Yang Mulia, berikan kepada kami senjata apa saja, kami pasti akan membantu tentaramu mengalahkan Dark Army."

Hannah tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau yakin, bersama teman-temanmu, bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

"Ya," jawab mereka serempak membela Harry. Bahkan Fai juga ikut membelanya. Ratu Hannah menyaksikan semua itu dengan ekspresi gembira. "Baiklah, Jenderal Hagrid. Berikan kepada mereka perlengkapan perang secukupnya. Kita akan berangkat perang bulan depan. Musuh sudah mengepung kita di depan kota. Sampaikan kepada seluruh prajurit negeri, mereka harus bersiap perang dan kali ini aku akan turun langsung memimpin pasukan!"

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," kata Jenderal Hagrid, membungkukkan kepala. Dia mengajak Harry dan kawan-kawannya untuk pergi mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju barak prajurit. Dalam perjalanan menuju barak, mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Dia tersenyum melihat Fai dan kawan-kawannya, begitu pula dengan Fai.

"Chi, aku sudah pulang," kata Fai ramah.

"Fai!" seru gadis bernama Chi berlari lalu memeluk Fai dengan perasaan rindu. "Kau cepat kembali, aku rindu padamu."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar rindu padaku, Chi?" kata Fai sambil membelai rambut Chi.

"Tentu saja, Fai," kata Chi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang teman-teman Fai dengan tatapan bertanya. Fai mengerti arti tatapan Chi. "Ah, mereka teman-temanku, dari dunia lain."

"Oh, jadi mereka adalah bantuan yang diberikan Penyihir Dimensi padamu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, sih, tapi tidak juga," ujar Fai santai. Kurogane dan Ron langsung geram begitu mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang lain cuma diam. "Ahahaha, jangan tersinggung, teman-teman," kata Fai tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Fai, kita harus pergi," tegur Hagrid pelan.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja Jenderal Hagrid," kata Fai. "Kau mau ikut bersama kami, Chi?"

"Ya, aku mau," Chi mengangguk penuh semangat. Dia menggandeng tangan Fai dan wajah pria itu langsung memerah. Dia takut melihat reaksi dan tatapan teman-temannya. Ternyata benar saja, teman-temannya langsung menggosip dari belakang diam-diam.

"Siapa wanita itu, Ginny?" bisik Sakura kepada Ginny.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kenalannya," kata Ginny.

"Hah, tak kusangka ia punya pacar," gumam Kurogane.

"Pacar? Oh, dia tak pernah cerita," timpal Ron.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mokona?" ujar Shaoran kepada Mokona yang sedang dipeluk Sakura.

"Huhuhu, Fai punya pacar!" seru Mokona semangat.

"Hei sudahlah, nanti dia tambah malu mendengarnya," ujar Harry menengahi. Fai yang mendengar dari depan tambah memerah mukanya. Dia melepaskan pegangan Chi lalu berbalik badan menghadapi mereka, "Dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Ehm, teman…" kilah Fai. Dia kembali berbalik badan lalu berjalan lagi. Sementara itu teman-temannya cuma mengikik dari belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan keluar istana dan diantar menaiki kuda melintasi kota menuju markas militer Ashura. Begitu tiba di markas militer Ashura, mereka disambut oleh para tentara dan Jenderal Hagrid menyampaikan perintah Ratu Hannah kepada mereka kemudian para tentara itu langsung mematuhinya. Mereka sangat mencintai ratu mereka sehingga sangat percaya diri rasanya bila Ratu Hannah langsung memimpin ke medan pertempuran. Mereka memberikan persediaan senjata kepada Harry dan teman-temannya. Harry, Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran dan Fai diberikan pedang dan perisai untuk berlatih perang. Sedangkan Sakura akan menjaga Chi dan Ginny di istana. Dia diserahkan busur dan anak-anak panah. Sakura sangat senang menerimanya. Dia sudah lama ingin turun ke medan perang semenjak negerinya diserang. Namun karena Yuko telah mengambil ingatannya dan ingatan Shaoran tentang Clow Country, ia tidak bisa mengingat negeri asalnya.


	8. Prepare to War

8

PREPARE TO WAR

Semenjak Ratu Hannah mengumumkan akan memimpin langsung pertempuran melawan pasukan misterius bernama Dark Army, seluruh rakyat dan tentaranya langsung bangkit dengan semangat. Mereka berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi tentara dan berlatih sekeras mungkin untuk bergabung dalam pasukan Ratu Hannah. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Ratu Hannah. Dia ingin memastikan kebenaran isu tiga bulu sayap misterius yang menjadi sumber kekuatan rahasia Dark Army. Dia membutuhkan mata-mata handal untuk menyusup dalam markas musuh guna memastikan tiga bulu sayap itu benar-benar ada sehingga dia bisa mengatur siasat untuk merebutnya dan mengalahkan Dark Army.

Mendengar kegelisahan hati Ratu Hannah, Harry menawarkan dirinya menjadi mata-mata bersama Ron dan Shaoran. Sedangkan Kurogane dan Fai tetap tinggal di istana untuk menjaga Ginny dan Sakura. Awalnya Ginny sangat mencemaskan Harry jika ia pergi ke tempat musuh untuk menjadi mata-mata namun Harry menenangkannya. Dia meyakinkan Ginny bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan dia akan kembali ke istana dnegan selamat sebelum peperangan dimulai. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Harry, akhirnya Ginny mengerti dan merelakan kepergian Harry. Sakura juga sama seperti Ginny, mencemaskan Shaoran yang juga akan menyamar sebagai mata-mata. Dia mendoakan Shaoran agar selamat.

Harry, Ron dan Shaoran akhirnya pergi dari istana dan menyusup ke dalam barisan musuh, menyamar sebagai prajurit Dark Army dengan mneghajar tiga prajuritnya satu persatu kemudian mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam tiga prajurit tersebut. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sepakat untuk berbagi tugas, Harry menyusup ke dalam tenda komandan pasukan, Shaoran menyusup ke bagian persenjataan dan berpura-pura menjaga di sana sedangkan Ron menjaga tempat masuk markas musuh. Inti tugas mereka sama, yaitu mencari informasi tentang kebenaran adanya tiga bulu sayap misterius sebagai sumber kekuatan Dark Army.

Harry yang menyusup ke dalam tenda komandan langsung bersikap sebagai pengawal seorang panglima. Matanya melirik waspada dan langsung tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berminyak dan hidung bengkok. Dia adalah panglima perang pasukan ini. Dia sedang duduk santai di kursinya membaca peta medan perang. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melirik Harry, "Sebentar lagi kita akan berhasil menguasai negeri ini dan membuat Ratu Hannah tunduk pada kita!"

"Betul, Panglima," kata Harry sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ha, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," ujar laki-laki ini namun ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar suara sapa dari luar. Laki-laki ini menyuruh seseorang yang menyapanya masuk ke dalam. Dia memandang dingin orang itu. "Kau bawa berita apa untukku, Dolohov?"

"Ratu Hannah akan memimpin langsung peperangan dan dia sudah menggalang dukungan dari seluruh rakyat negerinya. Bulan depan rakyat dan pasukannya akan bergerak serentak melawan kita," kata laki-laki bernama Dolohov itu.

"Jadi begitu," kata laki-laki berhidung bengkok itu. "Betul-betul Ratu yang bodoh, dia mau mati konyol rupanya, berani melawan kita!"

"Tapi, Panglima Snape, bagaimana jika tentaranya benar-benar sudah sangat kuat sekarang?"

"Jangan kuatir, Dolohov," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Panglima Snape itu. Dia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi menyongsong sebuah benda yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Dia mengangkat benda bulat seperti bola kaca dan Harry terkejut begitu melihat isinya, tiga bulu sayap Putri Ginny!

"Kita punya ini," kata Panglima Snape kepada Dolohov seraya menunjukkan bola kaca itu. "Tiga bulu sayap istimewa, rahasia kekuatan pasukan kita. Dengan ini, kita tidak akan terkalahkan!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika pasukan Ratu Hannah mengetahuinya?" tanya Dolohov. "Mereka pasti akan mengincar bulu sayap ini."

"Jangan kuatir, bulu sayap ini akan berada di tanganku dan tidak akan kulepaskan. Kalau mereka ingin mendapatkannya, mereka harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu!" ujar Snape menyeringai licik. Dua orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya Harry yang diam. Akhirnya dia tahu dimana keberadaan bulu sayap itu nantinya dan ia harus memburu pria ini. Diam-diam dia keluar dengan pura-pura meminta izin kepada Snape. Kemudian dia tergesa-gesa berjalan mencari Ron dan Shaoran dan begitu ia menemukan mereka, Harry segera mengajak kedua temannya untuk pergi dari markas Dark Army dan kembali ke istana untuk melaporkan perkembangan kepada Ratu Hannah.

Ratu Hannah senang melihat mereka semua selamat dan lebih bergembira lagi begitu mengetahui kebenaran berita dari Harry, Ron dan Shaoran. Dia mempercayakan Harry untuk merebut tiga bulu sayap itu karena itu adalah tugasnya untuk memberikan bulu sayap tersebut kepada Putri Ginny. "Sisanya serahkan padaku dan pasukanku," kata Hannah.

Selama seminggu mereka ditempa latihan yang keras sepanjang siang dan malam. Harry dan teman-temannya semakin mahir menggunakan senjata dan latihan ini merupakan kali pertama Sakura menggunakan busur panah. Shaoran sangat mengagumi keterampilan dan bakatnya memanah target-targetnya. Namun Sakura tidak akan turun ke medan perang karena dia harus menjaga Ginny di istana bersama Chi. Dia tidak mengeluh, justru dengan busur panah yang ia gunakan akan bermanfaat suatu waktu. Latihan perang itu akhirnya selesai dalam waktu sebulan dan seluruh pasukan Ashura serta rakyat merasa percaya diri untuk menghadapi perang esok harinya.

Malam itu, purnama bersinar terang di istana. Putri Ginny kembali memandang keindahan malam. Dia merasa cemas apa yang akan terjadi dalam peperangan esok dan berharap Harry akan baik-baik saja dan bisa mendapatkan tiga bulu tersebut. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan halus. Ginny menoleh ke belakang, Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Kamu tidak tidur, Ginny?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur," kata Ginny halus. "Aku mencemaskan perang besok."

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura menghela napas. Dia berjalan menuju pinggir balkon dan memandang purnama. "Aku juga cemas dengan perang besok. Mencemaskan Harry, Shaoran, Ron, Kurogane, Fai, dan kau juga, Ginny. Tapi ini adalah jalan takdir kita dan harus kita jalani."

"Sakura, apa kau tidak bisa mengingat negeri asalmu dan Shaoran sama sekali?" tanya Ginny pelan.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku dan Shaoran tetap tegar menjalaninya. Kami pasti bisa ingat lagi setelah semua perjalanan ini selesai."

"Aku takut, Sakura," kata Ginny cemas. "Aku takut kalian semua tidak akan selamat dalam peperangan ini…"

"Ginny, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan," kata Sakura, menggenggam tangannya. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Harry pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Dia selalu melindungimu."

"Harry…"

"Ya, Harry," kata Sakura mengangguk. "Dia sangat peduli padamu. Dia sudah bertekad akan selalu mendapatkan kembali bulu sayapmu, apapun resikonya, hidup atau mati. Dia melakukan semua ini untukmu, Ginny."

Ginny mengangguk lemah. Selama sebulan hanya memiliki tiga bulu sayap yang berupa serpihan jiwanya ternyata belum memberikan kekuatan yang maksimal bagi tubuhnya. Ginny ingin segera istirahat. Menyadari kelelahan yang dirasakan oleh Ginny, Sakura langsung mengajaknya istirahat agar Ginny tidak kelelahan esok harinya. Ginny menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dan kedua gadis itu segera kembali ke kamar mereka. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Ginny dan Sakura, Harry ternyata mengintip dari balik jendela, mendengarkan obrolan mereka di balkon tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu kembali menggenggam erat liontinnya. Dia bersumpah dalam hati akan membunuh Panglima Dark Army dan merebut bulu sayap Putri Ginny dari tangannya. Tanpa disadari Harry, liontin itu memancarkan cahaya emas misterius namun langsung redup lagi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar tempat Sakura dan Ginny tidur, Sakura mendengar suara yang mencurigakan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Ginny menatapnya dengan heran. "Sakura?"

"Ginny, kusarankan kau sebaiknya bergegas tidur."

"Tapi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ginny cemas.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau pergilah tidur. Aku pergi sebentar," kata Sakura sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ginny di koridor istana.

"Sakura!" panggil Ginny. Dia melihat Sakura menghilang dari balik koridor. Meski cemas mau tak mau ia kembali ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar ia melihat sebuah busur dan kantong anak panah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Itu adalah senjata pemberian Ratu Hannah kepada Sakura. Ginny memegangnya. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang Sakura dan ia bergegas mengambilnya kemudian menyusul.

Di tempat lain, Sakura akhirnya menemukan sumber suara mencurigakan itu. Dia melihat dua bayangan hitam tampak sedang mengendap-endap menuju kamar Ratu Hannah. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia ingin tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Begitu dua orang itu berhasil memukul dua penjaga kamar Ratu Hannah sampai pingsan, mereka mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke kamar lalu terdengar teriakan Ratu Hannah.

"Ratu Hannah!" teriak Sakura. Dia berlari menuju kamar Hannah dan terkejut mendapati dua orang itu tengah mengepung Ratu Hannah dengan pisau belati yang mereka pegang. Satu orang tengah menahan Ratu Hannah dari belakang sementara yang satunya lagi tengah bersiap menyerang.

"Tolong aku! Tolong!"

"Kita bunuh dia, ini adalah perintah Panglima Snape!"

Sakura sangat geram melihatnya. Rupanya mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran Dark Army. Maka dia segera mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya ke kepala pembunuh bayaran itu. "Berhenti kalian!"

Orang yang dilempari kepalanya itu menengok dan mereka berdua kaget melihat Sakura berada di sana. "Kurang ajar!"

Sakura bersiap hendak menerima serangan orang itu dan benar saja, orang itu langsung menyerangnya habis-habisan. Berkali-kali Sakura berusaha menghindari sabetan belati yang nyaris mengenainya. Dan akhirnya Sakura tersudutkan. Orang itu tertawa jahat, "Perempuan kurang ajar, berani melawanku. Sekarang rasakan akibatnya!"

Sakura memegangi lengannya yang sedikit berdarah terkena sabetan belati. Dia tidak mempunyai daya apa-apa begitu bersiap menerima serangan belati namun tidak terjadi apapun. Dia terkejut melihat orang itu pingsan di hadapannya. Kemudian dilihatnya sosok Ginny yang rupanya memukul orang itu dengan busur panah yang ia bawa. "Ginny..." kata Sakura terperangah.

"Sakura, kau bodoh, membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" kata Ginny. Dia melemparkan busur dan kantong anak panahnya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ginny," kata Sakura begitu menerima busur panah itu. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Ya," angguk Ginny. Mereka berdua berdiri menatap orang yang masih menahan Ratu Hannah. "Jangan mendekat atau kubunuh dia!"

"Lepaskan Ratu Hannah!" teriak Sakura. Dia memasang aba-aba untuk menembakkan panahnya.

"Gadis bodoh, jika kau lakukan itu, maka Ratumu akan terbunuh," ujar orang itu. Sakura kelihatan gemetar dan sedikit takut namun dia mengerahkan segala keberaniannya. Sementara itu orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke kamar Ratu Hannah.

"Sakura!" teriak Shaoran terkejut.

"Putri!" sahut Harry. Ginny segera menghampirinya dan Harry segera melindunginya.

"Lepaskan Ratu Hannah, kau keparat!" geram Hagrid.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak orang itu sambil mengeluarkan belati dan mengacungkannya. "Ratu Hannah akan kubunuh malam ini!"

"Brengsek," umpat Kurogane. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Namun Sakura tetap tegar seraya mengarahkan anak panahnya. Rupanya ia siap untuk menembak. Semua orang yang menyaksikan langsung terperangah begitu Sakura berhasil menembaknya, mengenai orang itu seraya menjatuhkan Ratu Hannah ke ranjangnya di depan. Orang itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang bersamaan dengan pecahnya kaca jendela. Selagi orang itu tengah sempoyongan dengan darah bekas sabetan panah mengucur di alisnya, Shaoran segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menendangnya sampai jatuh. Dia langsung menahan orang itu.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega dan ia langsung jatuh duduk bersimpuh. Badannya bergetar sedemikian hebat, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memanah. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu berlatih memanah target-target yang tentu saja bukan musuh sesungguhnya. Ginny segera menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hagrid begitu ia menghampiri Ratu Hannah.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Hagrid," angguk Hannah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Hagrid.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan kami, tidak menguatkan penjagaan," kata Fai sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak, Fai. Ini bukan salahmu," kata Hannah. Dia menoleh kepada Sakura dan Ginny lalu tersenyum. "Ini semua berkat kalian berdua. Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum kepada Ratu Hannah. Dia masih tidak sanggup berbicara dan hanya Ginny yang berbicara, "Syukurlah, Anda selamat, Yang Mulia."

"Siapa orang-orang keparat ini?" tanya Ron sambil membantu Shaoran mengikat kedua orang yang masih pingsan.

"Kelihatannya mereka orang-orang Dark Army. Pasti disuruh untuk membunuh Ratu Hannah," ujar Shaoran. Dia menyerahkan kedua orang itu kepada para penjaga. Jenderal Hagrid memandang dua pembunuh bayaran itu kemudian berbicara, "Bawa mereka ke penjara bawah tanah dan kurung di sana!"

"Siap, Jenderal!" sahut para penjaga. Mereka segera menyeret dua orang pembunuh bayaran itu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Jenderal Hagrid kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua orang, "Besok pasti akan kita ganyang orang-orang Dark Army itu! Mereka akan menerima pembalasannya!"


	9. Battle

9

THE BATTLE

Genderang pertempuran mulai ditabuh. Seluruh pasukan dan milisi rakyat Ashura bergabung dengan ratu mereka untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap Dark Army. Kepercayaan diri mereka tumbuh ketika Ratu Hannah berpidato di hadapan mereka dengan penuh wibawa, menyemangati rakyatnya dengan semangat yang membara. Mereka langsung mempertahankan ibukota berhadapan dengan pasukan Dark Army yang dipimpin oleh Panglima Snape. Jumlah kedua pasukan itu hampir berimbang.

Panglima Snape tersenyum licik kepada mereka semua, dia memegang bola kaca berisi tiga bulu sayap Putri Ginny dan mengayunkan pedangnya, memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang. Dengan serta merta pasukan Ashura langsung membalas. Pertarungan berlangsung sangat dahsyat. Namun ternyata pasukan Dark Army lebih kuat. Kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan dari tiga bulu sayap tersebut membuat pasukan Ashura begitu mudah untuk dihabisi.

Menyadari itu, Harry segera memburu Panglima Snape untuk merebut bulu sayapnya. Begitu bulu sayap itu diambil, maka pasukan Dark Army akan bisa dikalahkan. Dia berlari, berusaha menghindari terjangan para musuh dan akhirnya tiba di hadapan Panglima Snape yang gagah menunggang kudanya. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dan eskpresi Snape kaget dibuatnya, "Kau!"

"Ya, saya," kata Harry.

"Kupikir kau adalah pengawal yang mengawalku di tenda malam itu. Kau minta izin padaku untuk pergi tapi kau tidak kembali lagi!" umpat Snape. "Ternyata kau adalah mata-mata Ashura."

"Sayangnya, ya, Snape," cemooh Harry. "Misiku cuma satu di dunia ini. Berikan tiga bulu sayap itu atau kau mati!"

"Bocah kurang ajar!" umpat Dolohov. Dia turun dari kudanya, menggenggam pedangnya langsung berhadapan dengan Harry, "Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bicara lagi setelah ini!"

"Hajar bocah itu Dolohov," kata Snape.

"Dengan senang hati, Panglima Snape," kata Dolohov menyeringai.

Harry menggenggam pedangnya untuk bersiap menghadapi serangan Dolohov. Dia melihat pria itu langsung menyerangnya dengan ganas dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Harry tanpa ampun namun dapat langsung ditangkis oleh Harry. Duel berlangsung dengan sengit, Dolohov menyerang Harry dengan membabi buta. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Harry menyaksikan Dolohov yang mulai kepayahan. Ternyata Harry sangat tangguh untuknya. Tapi Dolohov tidak menyerah, dia menyerang Harry lagi dan Harry menemukan kelemahannya. Dia meninju kaki Dolohov yang terluka akibat terkena sabetan pedang Harry dan laki-laki itu langsung menjerit kesakitan. Mengambil kesempatan, Harry langsung membunuhnya.

Menyaksikan terbunuhnya Dolohov membuat Snape bertambah geram. Dia memerintahkan dua ksatria andalan berikutnya, Jugson dan Rookwood untuk menghadapi Harry. Dia menyeringai jahat kepada Harry, "Kau tidak akan bisa menang kali ini."

Harry tahu kali ini dua orang itu tidak akan bertarung dengannya satu persatu tapi langsung mengeroyoknya dari depan dan belakang. Untuk sementara Harry bisa menahan serangan mereka tapi akhirnya dia jatuh dan terluka. Jugson dan Rookwood langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kita habisi dia!"

Namun belum sempat Rookwood menyerang Harry yang jatuh, dia langsung tewas akibat diterjang ayunan pedang dari belakangnya. Ron berhasil menyelamatkan Harry. Dia berlari menghampiri Harry dan menolongnya untuk berdiri, "Jangan bertarung sendirian, sobat. Kau membutuhkanku."

"Trims, Ron," kata Harry, nafasnya tersengal. Mereka berdua langsung menyatukan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Jugson dan Snape. Namun Snape tidak mau kalah, dia memerintahkan dua orang ksatrianya yang lain, Travers dan Yaxley. Mereka berdua menyeringai jahat.

"Curang, dua lawan tiga!" seru Ron. "Dasar pengecut kalian!"

"Kenapa bocah?" kata Jugson. "Takut melawan kami?"

Harry memicingkan matanya. Dia dan Ron akhirnya bersikap waspada untuk menghadapi Jugson, Travers dan Yaxley. Mereka akhirnya kembali dalam pertarungan sengit. Namun akibat ketidakseimbangan perlawanan, Harry dan Ron langsung terjatuh. Mereka langsung ditertawakan oleh Jugson, Travers dan Yaxley. "Lihat, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan Dark Army!"

"Harry! Ron!"

Dua sahabat itu menoleh ke belakang. Shaoran berlari ke arah mereka dan segera menolong mereka berdua untuk berdiri. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku mencari kalian berdua kemana-mana."

"Yeah, maaf, Shaoran. Sekarang kita sedang menghadapi para cecunguk ini," kata Harry.

"Oh, kau benar, Harry," kata Shaoran mempersiapkan pedangnya untuk menghadapi tiga ksatria itu.

"Heheheh, sekarang baru seimbang," ujar Ron sambil tertawa kecil.

Snape memandang dingin kepada mereka semua. Dia turun dari kudanya, sembari memegang bola kacanya lalu membunuh Jugson dari belakang dengan sekali tebasan pedang. Jugson berteriak kesakitan. Travers dan Yaxley langsung kaget melihatnya, "Panglima!"

"Dia sudah tidak berguna. Lebih baik aku yang maju untuk membereskan bocah-bocah ini."

"Bagus sekali, Snape. Selangkah lagi kau akan mati dan tiga bulu sayap itu akan kurebut darimu!" seru Harry.

"Dasar bocah dungu, apa pentingnya tiga bulu sayap ini untukmu?" cemooh Snape.

"Segalanya!" teriak Harry. Snape menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bocah."

Seketika, mereka berenam langsung bertarung dengan sengit. Harry melawan Snape, Ron melawan Travers dan Shaoran melawan Yaxley. Satu persatu, Yaxley dan Travers terbunuh. Kini tinggal Snape yang masih menghadapi Harry. Keduanya sudah nyaris kepayahan namun Snape tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan bola kaca berisi tiga bulu sayap itu. Sedangkan Ron dan Shaoran berdiri menyaksikan mereka lalu Kurogane dan Fai menyusul dari belakang. "Mereka!" ujar Kurogane.

"Lihat saja duel mengasyikkan ini, Kuro-pon," kata Fai. "Antara Harry dengan Panglima itu."

Melihat itu, Panglima Snape kebingungan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana pasukan Ashura bisa berbalik arah menyerang mereka padahal sebelumnya mereka terdesak. Rupanya karena Harry. Mereka melihat Harry yang sedang bertarung melawan ksatria-ksatria andalan Snape membuat semangat pasukan Ashura bersemangat kembali untuk melakukan serangan balasan terhadap Dark Army. Mereka ingin membantu Harry mengalahkan Snape. Harry tersenyum menatap Snape yang melotot kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup-hidup setelah ini, bocah!"

"Silakan, Snape," tantang Harry.

Snape langsung berteriak ganas menyerbu Harry dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun tiba-tiba muncul secercah cahaya emas dari liontin Harry dan melindunginya dari sabetan pedang Snape. Dia terjungkal, "Apa yang…?"

Harry juga terperangah dengan yang terjadi barusan. Dia memegang liontinnya tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, bagaimana secercah cahaya emas bisa muncul dari liontinnya. Kemudian dia menoleh kepada teman-temannya yang juga sama bingungnya dengan dia.

Melihat Harry lengah sesaat, Snape langsung bangkit dan menyerang Harry namun dia berhasil menangkisnya dengan sigap. Keduanya kembali dalam pertarungan pedang dan akhirnya Harry berhasil memukul tengkuk Snape dengan sekali pukulan. Laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh tersungkur. Dia akhirnya takluk ke tangan Harry dan bola kaca berisi tiga bulu sayap itu berhasil diambil. Ron dan Shaoran segera menahan Snape dan membuatnya tidak berkutik. Sedangkan Kurogane dan Fai mengikatnya dengan tali agar Snape tidak kabur. Menyaksikan panglima perang itu menjadi tawanan, seluruh pasukan Dark Army langsung lari tunggang langgang. Pasukan Ashura bersorak sorai atas kemenangan mereka dan menyanjung Harry sebagai pahlawan mereka.

Malam itu seluruh rakyat Ashura berpesta pora atas kemenangan mereka termasuk di istana. Nama Harry dan kawan-kawannya disebut-sebut dan mereka disanjung sebagai pahlawan Ashura. Ratu Hannah sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka. Namun ternyata hanya Fai yang tidak ikut dalam suasana kegembiraan itu. Dia memandang kawan-kawannya dengan pandangan sedih. Dia takut tidak akan bisa kembali bertualang bersama teman-temannya padahal misi ini belum selesai. Harry masih harus menemukan semua bulu sayap Ginny di dunia lainnya.

Menyadari kesedihan Fai, Ginny yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya langsung duduk mendampingi Fai dan menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku tidak tahu, Ginny," kata Fai pelan. "Padahal aku baru saja berteman dengan kalian. Aku masih ingin berkelana bersama kalian. Aku masih ingin membantu Harry menemukan semua bulu sayapmu."

"Kau tinggal mengatakannya pada Ratu Hannah, bahwa kau masih harus bersama kami," kata Ginny tersenyum. "Bukankah kau sudah terikat kontrak dengan Penyihir Yuko?"

"Yah, benar juga," kata Fai, "Tapi…"

"Ah, aku tahu. Chi, kan?" tanya Ginny tersenyum.

Muka Fai memerah, dia memalingkan mukanya. "Bagaimana kamu tahu itu?"

"Dia cerita padaku, katanya kalian teman sejak kecil dan Chi sudah lama menyukaimu," kata Ginny.

Fai mendeham pelan. "Aku dan dia…"

"Hanya teman?" tanya Ginny lagi. "Astaga, Fai, jangan menyangkal perasaanmu."

"Hahaha," tawa Fai. "Aku mengerti Ginny. Tapi aku tidak tega harus pergi meninggalkan dia lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat tangis air matanya."

"Kuharap aku dan Harry juga begitu…" gumam Ginny pelan.

Fai menoleh ke Ginny, memandangnya sesaat kemudian berbicara, "Apakah kau sudah menerima tiga bulu sayap itu dari Harry?"

"Sudah," kata Ginny murung. "Tadi sebelum berpesta dan aku…"

"Ya?" tanya Fai menunggu lanjutan kalimat Ginny.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa muncul ingatan-ingatan aneh yang aku sendiri tidak ingat sedang bersama siapa. Rasanya aku seperti berbicara sendiri. Aku merasa ada yang hilang di balik kenangan-kenangan itu," kata Ginny.

Fai menatap Ginny dengan prihatin. Dia ingin sekali membantu Ginny terkait masalah ini namun tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tahu Yuko telah mengambil kenangan Ginny tentang Harry dan tidak akan kembali sampai semua bulu sayapnya terkumpul. Maka, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan Ginny menatapnya heran, "Mau kemana?"

"Menemui Ratu Hannah, bicara soal apakah aku bisa bersama kalian. Besok kita berangkat lagi, kan?" kata Fai tersenyum dan Ginny membalasnya, "Semoga sukses."

Fai nyengir kepada Ginny, mengusap rambutnya lalu pergi menemui Ratu Hannah yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa rekannya termasuk Chi dan Jenderal Hagrid. Ratu Hannah menyadari kedatangan Fai dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Fai, ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat berterima kasih kepada teman-temanmu atas kemenangan kita hari ini. Dark Army tidak akan berani lagi menyerang negara kita."

Fai membalas senyum Ratu Hannah dan duduk di samping Chi, "Saya ingin bicara kepada Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Silakan, Fai," kata Hannah tersenyum ramah.

"Besok teman-teman saya akan berangkat lagi menjelajahi dimensi lain untuk mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny. Apakah saya masih bisa ikut bersama mereka? Soalnya…"

Hannah menghela napas lalu menyela kalimat Fai, "Sudah kuduga, Fai. Aku tahu pasti ini berat bagimu harus meninggalkan kami sekali lagi. Aku mengerti tentang kontrakmu dengan Yuko, bagaimana ia mengambil tatomu yang berfungsi sebagai sumber sihir."

"Pantas saja Fai tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya selama peperangan," kata Hagrid.

"Betul sekali, Hagrid," kata Hannah. "Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu jika Fai harus pergi lagi meninggalkan kita?"

"Benarkah itu, Fai, kau akan meninggalkan kami lagi?" tanya Chi dengan nada sedih. Fai menoleh kepadanya dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Berat rasanya harus pergi meninggalkan Ashura lagi dan belum tahu kapan aku akan kembali lagi kemari. Tapi ini tugas yang harus kujalani bersama Harry dan teman-temannya. Aku juga harus membantu dunia Kurogane, Shaoran dan Sakura yang bernasib sama seperti negeri kita. Semua ini berkaitan dengan hulangnya bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

"Fai, tanpa kau disisi kami, adalah kehilangan besar," kata Hagrid murung. "Kau penasehat kami."

"Saya mengerti, Jenderal. Tapi saya mohon, izinkanlah saya pergi bersama mereka," kata Fai, sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Ratu Hannah.

"Fai, duduklah," kata Hannah lembut. Dia melihat Fai duduk kembali lalu meneruskan, "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk pergi lagi bersama mereka. Kau harus membersamai mereka dalam perjalanan menembus dimensi lain."

"Jadi?" kata Fai penasaran.

"Jenderal, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hannah kepada Hagrid.

"Apapun keputusan Yang Mulia, saya selalu mendukung," kata Hagrid.

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu, Chi?" tanya Hannah memandang lembut kepada Chi yang masih murung. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "Yang Mulia…"

"Fai pasti akan selalu merindukanmu," kata Hannah.

"Benarkah, Fai?" tanya Chi menoleh kepada Fai.

"Aku janji, Chi," jawab Fai sambil menggenggam tangan Fai.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Fai," kata Chi tersenyum.

"Jadi kau bersedia menungguku?" tanya Fai.

"Ya," Chi mengangguk. Fai memeluknya untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu dia melepasnya dan menoleh ke Ratu Hannah, "Yang Mulia setuju saya berangkat lagi meninggalkan Ashura?"

"Aku setuju, Fai," kata Hannah. "Bawalah kehormatan Ashura dan tunjukkan kepada dunia, kehebatan ksatria Ashura."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata Fai terharu mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia bisa pergi lagi bersama kawan-kawannya setelah dua bulan menginjak negeri Ashura. Dia beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, menyusul Harry dan kawan-kawannya, bergabung bersama mereka dengan penuh kegembiraan. Selain itu ia memberitahu Ginny bahwa ia akan ikut bersama mereka. Ginny pun senang mendengarnya, "Syukurlah, Fai."

Keesokannya, rombongan pengelana itu mulai bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelumnya, Ratu Hannah memberi mereka hadiah jubah perjalanan dan Sakura sebuah busur panah. Dia memuji Sakura atas keberhasilannya menjaga istana dari penyusupan pembunuh bayaran dari Dark Army untuk membunuh Ratu Hannah. Sakura sangat tersanjung atas pemberian Ratu Hannah dan berjanji akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Kemudian ketujuh rombongan pengelana itu saling berpegangan tangan dan Mokona melompat di depan mereka seraya berteriak, "Berangkat!"

Cahaya putih perak meliputi mereka dan Fai melihat Chi yang berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada Fai dan Fai membalasnya dengan senyuman. Rombongan pengelana itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ashura menuju dunia berikutnya.


	10. Beautiful!

10

BEAUTIFUL!

Unknown World

Year 1

Laki-laki berambut panjang berminyak dan hidung bengkok itu tersungkur kesakitan begitu dihunjami kutukan dari seseorang berjubah besar hitam, berkacamata dan berjanggut. Dia kelihatannya sangat murka melihat laki-laki itu. Sedangkan di sampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut panjang dan laki-laki botak berwajah seperti ular, tidak memiliki hidung dan hanya memiliki lubang pernapasan seperti celah dan mulutnya tidak memiliki bibir sama sekali. Kemudian di sampingnya lagi ada seorang wanita berambut pirang, dua orang laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna perak, seorang laki-laki gemuk dan dua buah tabung besar yang memuat dua tubuh manusia misterius.

"Bisa-bisanya kau kalah menghadapi bocah tengik bernama Harry itu, Snape!" teriak laki-laki itu marah. "Dasar bodoh kau, begitu mudahnya tertipu oleh penyamaran anak itu. Padahal aku melihat penyamaran bodoh anak itu yang seharusnya mudah terbongkar tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya! Kau memalukan, Snape…"

"Maafkan saya, Master Fei Wong Reed," kata Snape gemetar. "Saya berjanji tidak akan lagi…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Voldemort?" ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Fei Wong Reed itu kepada laki-laki botak berwajah ular. "Dengan cara apa kita harus membunuh orang sialan ini?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai jahat. "Sangat menarik melihatnya mati, Fei Wong Reed, tapi aku ingin kau menghukumnya dengan memerintahkan Snape pergi memburu anak itu dan membalas dendam. Kita tahu mengapa kita gagal menculik Putri Ginny, karena perbuatan anak bernama Harry itu. Dia merusak kesenangan yang kita lakukan di Hogwarts Kingdom…"

"Kita harus bisa mendapatkan Putri Ginny dan membunuh teman-temannya," timpal seorang wanita berambut hitam. "Tapi sayangnya Penyihir Dimensi Yuko berada di belakang mereka. Dia sudah lama mengetahui gerak-gerik kita."

"Penyihir sialan!" umpat Fei Wong Reed. "Kalau bukan gara-gara dia, kita sudah hampir selesai mengerjakan proyek ini. Snape, aku memerintahkan kau untuk menculik Putri Ginny dan Harry lalu bunuh teman-temannya yang lain. Inilah hukumanmu, jika kau gagal, maka kau akan mati!"

"Saya mengerti, Master…"

"Pergi kau dari sini, aku muak melihat wajahmu!" seru Fei Wong Reed.

"Baik, Master," kata Snape membungkukkan badannya lalu segera menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang meliputi dirinya.

Laki-laki bernama Fei Wong Reed itu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju dua tabung besar yang berisi dua tubuh manusia misterius yang melayang di dalamnya dalam gelembung-gelembung air. "Proyek ini harus kita selesaikan dan tidak boleh gagal. Kita harus menyelesaikan ambisi kita…"

Basil

Year 1

Rombongan pengelana akhirnya tiba di dunia baru. Ini adalah dunia ketiga dan ketika mereka tiba, ada seseorang yang ternyata menyaksikannya. Seorang remaja berambut runcing pirang dan bermuka pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat lagi ketika ia terkejut melihat tujuh orang pengelana bersama makhluk mungil berbulu putih muncul mendadak di hadapannya begitu saja.

"Ah, dunia baru," kata Ron sambil bergaya menghirup napas.

"Yeah, semoga bukan dunia yang sedang terlibat perang seperti Ashura," ujar Kurogane menyeringai kepada Fai.

"Ahahaha, Kuro-pon selalu melucu, betul Mokona?" goda Fai riang.

"Betul sekali!" seru Mokona penuh semangat sambil dipeluk Sakura. Kurogane mendelik kepada Sakura, Fai dan Mokona yang tertawa bersama-sama.

"Putri, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry kepada Ginny dan gadis itu mengangguk kepadanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Shaoran. Dia melihat sekeliling. Pemandangan yang indah di dunia baru yang mereka kunjungi. Pegunungan dan danau biru, pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga yang cantik dan langit yang bersih. Udara terasa sangat sejuk. Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan mereka. Anak laki-laki?

"Harry, lihat," kata Shaoran menegur Harry dan pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shaoran. Dia melihat anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sedang bengong melihat mereka dan jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia melihat kedatangan kita," kata Shaoran.

"Kuharap ia tidak berpikir macam-macam begitu melihat kita datang kemari," kata Ron.

"Seperti apa misalnya, bocah?" ledek Kurogane.

"Yah, seperti misalnya dia lari karena takut padamu, bandana aneh," balas Ron meledek Kurogane.

"Apa?" ujar Kurogane menggeram dan mereka berdua saling mendelik, siap bertempur. Fai, Sakura dan Mokona mendengus geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kadang-kadang suka bertengkar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita temui anak itu?" tanya Harry.

"Benar juga, barangkali kita bisa bertanya dunia apa ini dan tempat untuk beristirahat," ujar Shaoran setuju.

Maka, mereka berdua bersama yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri anak berambut pirang itu. Anak itu nampak waspada melihat kedatangan mereka, "Mau apa kalian? Siapa kalian?"

"Maaf, kawan," kata Harry tenang. "Kami cuma ingin bertanya dunia apakah ini dan dimana kami bisa mencari tempat untuk menginap?"

"Ini Basil dan tentu saja kalian bisa menginap," kata anak itu. "Desaku tidak jauh dari hutan ini. Kalian bisa menetap di sana. Tapi beritahu aku, siapa kalian?"

"Ah, maaf," kata Harry tersenyum. "Namaku Harry dan ini teman-temanku, Ron, Ginny, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona. Kami adalah penjelajah dimensi waktu."

"Penjelajah dimensi waktu?" tanya anak itu tidak mengerti.

"Ya," kata Harry mengangguk. "Kami menjelajahi dimensi, dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ehm, untuk tujuan tertentu," kata Harry, mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari anak itu.

"Oh, oke, aku tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Draco, senang berjumpa kalian," kata anak itu.

"Yeah, trims Draco," kata Harry.

"Mari kuantar kalian ke desaku," kata Draco seraya memimpin rombongan itu berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Dia memperlihatkan kepada mereka seisi pemandangan alam Basil yang cantik dan indah. "Negeriku adalah negeri yang sangat damai dan penuh harmoni. Penduduknya sangat ramah kepada siapapun termasuk orang asing. Kami tidak punya musuh dan tidak punya tentara karena kami sangat benci perang. Jadi, jangan heran jika kalian akan menemukan sambutan kami yang sangat hangat."

"Trims, Draco," kata Harry.

"Sama-sama, sobat," kata Draco. Dia terus memimpin rombongan sampai ke desa dan langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh para penduduk desa. "Selamat datang di Basil!"

Mereka memberikan kalung bunga-bunga kepada Harry dan kawan-kawannya dan disuguhi bermacam-macam hidangan namun Draco langsung mencegah mereka. "Mereka adalah tamu-tamuku, harus istirahat di rumah pamanku dan kalau kalian berani mengganggu mereka, kupastikan pamanku akan tahu soal ini!"

"Astaga Draco, kau selalu begitu!" protes seorang penduduk desa.

"Jangan coba-coba protes, pergilah!" seru Draco dan kemudian mereka segera menyingkir. Dia membawa mereka lagi menuju rumahnya yang terletak di atas bukit. Kemudian dia menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan beristirahat. "Jangan malu-malu, ini rumah pamanku, Sirius. Dia kepala desa di sini."

Harry tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Dia melirik Ginny yang asyik menikmati perabotan dalam rumah yang cantik dan mungil. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih diam, memandang Draco. Menyadari hal itu, Draco langsung berbicara kepada mereka, "Aku belum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Untuk tujuan apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Maaf, kami datang ke sini untuk mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny yang hilang dan menyebar ke berbagai dunia lain yang harus kami tempuh melalui sihir dimensi. Kami sudah mendatangi dua dunia sebelumnya dan berhasil mendapatkan enam bulu sayap. Bulu-bulu sayap tersebut bukanlah bulu sayap biasa, ia menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dan bila ada orang jahat menggunakannya, maka ia akan berbuat kerusakan besar di dunia tersebut," kata Harry menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Selain itu, bulu-bulu sayap tersebut merupakan bagian dari jiwa dan kenangan hidup Putri Ginny. Tanpa itu, dia tidak akan bisa ingat lagi siapa dirinya."

"Jadi begitu," kata Draco. "Dari mana asalmu, Harry?"

"Aku dan Putri Ginny berasal dari Hogwarts Kingdom, Ron berasal dari Britania, Kurogane dari Nihon, Fai berasal dari Ashura, Mokona berasal dari Japan sedangkan Sakura dan Shaoran, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak ingat dari mana asal mereka sebenarnya," jawab Harry sambil melirik Shaoran dan Sakura yang mengangguk bersamaan.

"Begitukah? Aku turut minta maaf," kata Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco," kata Shaoran.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah merasakan ada yang aneh di duniamu Draco? Misalnya sebuah legenda atau ada orang jahat atau apa sajalah? Kami membutuhkan petunjuk keberadaan bulu sayap itu di dunia ini," kata Harry.

"Entahlah," kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya kalian tidak merasakannya?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Mokona apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Harry kepada Mokona yang sedang dipeluk Sakura. Makhluk kecil itu mengangguk, "Kekuatannya kecil sekali, Harry."

"Jadi, kita harus mencarinya," kata Ron mengambil kesimpulan. "Tapi kemana?"

Sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ron, terdengar suara teriakan dan ketukan pintu dari luar, "Draco!"

"Mereka datang," kata Draco dengan gembira, bergeas bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menyongsong pintu depan. "Tunggu di sini!"

"Dasar bocah," gerutu Kurogane. "Dia tidak memberitahu apapun."

Begitu pintu depan dibuka, seorang gadis langsung menghambur masuk diikuti dua remaja laki-laki di belakangnya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang menghadapi Draco, "Astaga Draco, kami menunggumu lama sekali. Bukankah kau janji akan bertemu kita di pinggir Hutan Terlarang?"

"Cih, aku lupa," kata Draco cuek.

"Draco!" seru gadis itu tambah jengkel.

"Sudahlah, Mei Lin," bujuk anak laki-laki berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalian tahu aku di sini?" tanya Draco.

"Dari penduduk desa, tentu saja," kata anak laki-laki lainnya. Rambutnya kuning. "Mereka bilang kau membawa orang-oarang asing ke sini. Makanya kami pun datang ke sini."

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Draco.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Mei Lin.

"Ayo kemari," ajak Draco. Ketiga teman Draco mengikutinya pergi menemui Harry dan kawan-kawannya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah. "Kenalkan ini teman-temanku, Mei Lin, Peter dan Ruka."

"Hai," kata Harry, bersalaman dengan mereka. "Aku Harry dan ini teman-temanku, Ginny, Ron, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona. Kami datang dari dunia lain."

"Dunia lain?" tanya Katie, ingin tahu.

"Yeah, mereka datang ke sini ingin mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny yang hilang," jawab Draco.

"Bulu sayap?" kata anak laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Ruka.

"Ya," kata Harry mengangguk. "Apakah kalian ada yang pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya," kata anak laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Peter. "Tapi itu semacam legenda terlarang dan kami jarang membicarakannya di sini."

"Legenda terlarang?" tanya Ron. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah sebuah legenda tentang empat bulu sayap misterius dan seekor monster ganas yang dua puluh tahun lalu mengacaukan desa ini. Kemudian datang seorang pahlawan menyelamatkan desa ini dan menyegel si monster dengan empat bulu sayap misterius tersebut. Rupanya empat bulu sayap tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang bisa memenjarakan si monster seumur hidup dan bila empat bulu sayap itu diganggu atau diambil, maka monster itu akan keluar lagi dan membuat kekacauan bagi seluruh desa. Penduduk desa tidak ada yang berani mengusik legenda ini makanya disebut Legenda Terlarang," kata Peter.

"Monster apa itu?" tanya Ginny halus.

"Basilisk, ular raksasa dan tinggal di dalam gua dekat Hutan Terlarang. Penduduk desa tidak ada yang berani dekat-dekat hutan itu, jika ada yang berani, maka dia akan dikutuk dan tidak bisa kembali lagi selamanya," kata Peter.

"Aneh, kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang Legenda itu," ujar Draco acuh tak acuh.

"Karena kau jarang membaca, Draco," kata Katie.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas Draco menimpali.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa kalian?" tanya Shaoran.

"Hmm, dia adalah…"

Belum selesai Peter menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang masuk dalam rumah dan menjumpai mereka di ruang tengah. Laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dengan wajah tampan itu kelihatannya kaget sekali menemui banyak tamu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ah, maaf. Ini pamanku, Sirius," kata Draco.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa mereka, Draco?" tunjuk laki-laki yang dipanggil Sirius itu kepada Harry dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka teman-temanku, Paman. Dari dunia lain," jawab Draco. "Ini Harry, Ginny, Ron, Shaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, Fai, dan Mokona. Mereka datang untuk menginap di sini."

"Astaga, Draco. Rumah ini sudah sangat sempit, mereka mau tidur dimana?" tanya Sirius sedikit frustasi.

"Itu..."

"Tenang saja, Paman Sirius," kata Mei Lin. "Dua gadis itu bisa menginap di rumahku kemudian yang lainnya bisa menginap di rumah Peter, Ruka atau Draco."

"Apa, kami harus terpisah?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Apa boleh buat, tak ada tempat yang muat untuk menampung kalian semua. Jadi terpaksa harus dipisah," kata Peter. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Draco?"

"Bagaimana lagi?" kata Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, aku harus menjaga Putri," kata Harry keberatan. "Kalau dia dalam bahaya..."

"Tenang saja, Harry," kata Ginny halus. "Sakura dan Mokona akan menjagaku. Dia punya senjata."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa, Putri?" tanya Harry cemas.

Ginny mengangguk kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Ginny membuat Harry tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Dia menoleh ke Sakura, "Jaga Putri, Sakura."

"Serahkan padaku," kata Sakura penuh percaya diri.

"Aku juga!" seru Mokona semangat.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga Ginny sendirian, Sakura?" tanya Shaoran.

"Tenang saja, Shaoran. Aku pasti bisa menjaganya," kata Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya yang cemas.

"Baiklah," kata Shaoran tersenyum padanya. "Kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

"Terima kasih, Shaoran," balas Sakura.


	11. Confront the Dark Army

11

CONFRONT THE DARK ARMY

Snape bersama lima anak buahnya tiba di Basil dan mendarat di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Dia berniat mencari Harry untuk membalas dendam akibat kekalahan perang di Ashura. Selain itu ia juga mendengar kisah tentang Legenda Terlarang di dunia tersebut dan berencana untuk memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan Basil. Dia memerintahkan kelima anak buahnya untuk menyusup ke Desa dan mencari tahu tentang Legenda Terlarang.

Sementara itu, Harry sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ginny, mencemaskannya karena ia harus terpisah dari Ginny. Padahal ia harus melindunginya sesuai janjinya dengan Raja Fred. Kegelisahannya itu membuat ia terbangun dan bergegas ganti pakaian. Dia ingin keluar rumah Draco kemudian pergi ke rumah Mei Lin untuk mengetahui kondisi gadis yang dicintainya itu. Namun baru saja ia hendak keluar, Ron menahannya.

"Mau apa kau keluar malam-malam?"

"Ginny," kata Harry singkat.

"Astaga, Harry, Ginny masih tidur di rumah gadis itu dan kau tidak usah mencemaskannya. Sakura sedang menjaganya," kata Ron.

"Tapi..."

"Harry, justru kalau kau lakukan itu, kau akan dianggap tidak sopan mengintip rumah orang lain. Sudahlah, lebih baik tidur lagi saja. Besok hatimu pasti tenang melihat Ginny baik-baik saja," kata Ron.

Harry terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata Ron lalu mengangguk. Dia segera tidur lagi. Malam itu dia dan Ron tidur di rumah Draco, Kurogane dan Fai di rumah Peter dan Ginny serta Sakura bersama Mokona tidur di rumah Mei Lin. Terpisahnya mereka sempat membuat hati Harry cemas namun setelah diyakinkan oleh kawan-kawannya, ia bersedia melakukannya.

Sementara itu, lima orang misterius tengah mengawasi desa dari atas pohon yang tinggi dan salah satu atap rumah. Mereka tengah mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang yang sedang berjalan di tengah kegelapan sambil membawa lentera. Orang itu rupanya seorang remaja berambut kuning dan ia tengah menjalankan tugasnya untuk patroli desa bersama sejumlah warga lainnya. Lima bayangan misterius itu akhirnya saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Mereka segera melompat dari ketinggian kemudian menculik anak muda itu dan membawanya pergi kepada Snape di tepi Hutan Terlarang.

Begitu tiba di tepi Hutan, anak muda yang masih meronta untuk melawan itu langsung dijatuhkan begitu saja di hadapan Snape. Dengan kondisi tangan diikat ke belakang dan posisi badan tengkurap, anak muda itu langsung diangkat wajahnya oleh Snape. Dia sangat ketakutan melihat wajah Snape yang mengerikan dan mulutnya yang menyeringai jahat, "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu, meski ketakutan, ia berusaha mengatasinya. Ia memberanikan diri, "Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan aku!"

"Rupanya kau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, anak muda," kata Snape menyeringai. "Apa kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi makanan Basilisk?"

Mata pemuda itu melebar begitu mendengar nama Basilisk disebutkan. "Basilisk?"

Snape tertawa kecil, "Yeah, kau ingin tahu rupanya, ya? Aku sudah lama tahu tentang Legenda Terlarang di dunia ini. Dan tentu saja aku tahu tentang ular legendaris itu, Basilisk. Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa, anak muda atau aku akan melemparkanmu ke dalam Hutan Terlarang ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ular itu!" teriak pemuda itu.

Snape memicingkan matanya. Dia berdiri dan memerintahkan agar lima anak buahnya melepas ikatan pemuda itu dan membangunkannya. "Lempar dia ke dalam hutan! Aku ingin melihat serpihan dagingnya,"

Dalam keadaan terus meronta, pemuda itu diseret ke tepi Hutan dan sebelum ia dilempar ke dalam hutan, Snape menahannya, "Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan terakhir, katakan dimana keberadaan tujuh orang asing itu dan Legenda Terlarang! Jika kau mau mengatakannya, kau kubebaskan tapi jika menolak, bersiaplah dari hitungan sepuluh detik, kau akan dilempar ke hutan."

Pemuda itu kini sudah sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak berani dilempar ke dalam hutan. Namun hanya ada jalan selamat baginya...

"Sepuluh..." kata Snape mulai menghitung.

Dia harus mengatakannya jika ingin nyawanya selamat...

"Sembilan..."

Kali ini kesetiaannya kepada teman-temannya benar-benar diuji...

"Delapan..."

Dia harus mengatakan tentang keberadaan tujuh orang asing yang ditemuinya tadi. Tapi mengapa...?

"Tujuh..."

Mengapa laki-laki itu ingin mencari tujuh orang asing itu dan Legenda Terlarang?

"Enam..."

Ruka semakin gelisah dan tidak berdaya apa-apa. Dia harus mengatakannya, terpaksa...

"Lima..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?" tanya Ruka.

Snape tersenyum. "Akan kuberitahu jawabannya jika kau mau mengatakannya. Empat..."

Ruka panik, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia terpaksa harus menurutinya...

"Tiga..."

Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus mengatakannya...

"Dua..."

"Baik, aku akan mengatakannya. Lepaskan aku!" seru Ruka.

Snape tersenyum. Dia memerintahkan agar Ruka dilepaskan dan dibawa kembali ke hadapannya. Pemuda itu menatap Snape dengan wajah berang tapi tidak berani melawan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakannya?" tanya Snape licik.

"Sebelumnya, apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?" tanya Ruka dengan sengit.

"Sesuatu yang berharga," desis Snape kejam. "Bukankah mereka di sini sedang mengejar sesuatu yang berharga? Aku juga mengincarnya tapi bagiku mereka adalah penghalang yang harus disingkirkan. Mereka harus disingkirkan!"

"Sesuatu yang berharga?" Ruka terlihat sangat bingung dengan jawaban Snape. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, bocah! Bukankah penduduk negerimu mengetahui adanya Legenda Terlarang?" bentak Snape.

Ruka menelan ludahnya. Namun dia enggan membenarkan kata-kata Snape. Dia akhirnya tahu harus melindungi teman-teman dan seluruh warga desanya. Akhirnya dia berbicara, "Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

Snape menyeringai jahat mendengar jawaban Ruka. "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau memberitahu. Tapi aku sudah tahu rahasia di balik Legenda Terlarang itu. Empat bulu sayap misterius dan ular raksasa bernama Basilisk. Benar, bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu tentang Legenda sialan itu!" bentak Ruka. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Hahahaha," tawa Snape sambil menyiapkan pisau belatinya. "Aku sangat senang mendengar keberanianmu, bocah. Baiklah, sekarang ganti pertanyaan. Di mana keberadaan orang-orang asing itu atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Ruka memandang pisau belati yang ditodongkan ke lehernya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Keringat membasahi mukanya. Badannya gemetaran. Snape memasang muka licik kepadanya. Dia mulai bersiap mengayunkan belatinya sampai Ruka berteriak, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu!"

"Jadi..." Snape tersenyum lagi. "Di mana mereka, bocah?"

"Mereka, mereka tinggal di rumah teman-temanku. Terpisah. Dua orang gadis tinggal di rumah teman perempuanku dan sisanya di rumah kedua temanku yang lain," jawab Ruka dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja bocah. Lepaskan dia!"" seru Snape kepada anak-anak buahnya. Ruka akhirnya diseret menjauhi pinggir hutan dan dilemparkan ke pintu gerbang desa. Orang-orang itu akhirnya pergi menghilang meninggalkan Ruka sendirian. Pemuda itu akhirnya menangis dalam kegelapan. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati warga desanya termasuk Draco dan teman-temannya serta membawa rombongan pengelana itu dalam bahaya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia bergegas lari menuju rumahnya.

Keesokannya, Draco mengajak Harry bersama teman-temannya berjalan-jalan keliling desa, menyaksikan keindahan Basil. Udara pagi begitu menyegarkan dilengkapi pegunungan, hutan-hutan dan burung-burung yang berkicau merdu. Warga desa mulai terlihat lalu-lalang di antara rumah-rumah, pasar dan pusat pemerintahan desa. Sesekali mereka menyapa Draco dan teman-teman pengelananya. Sampai mereka akhirnya menjemput Ginny, Sakura dan Mokona di rumah Mei Lin. Harry senang melihat wajah Sang Putri yang terlihat segar dan sehat. Dia meraih tangan Ginny sambil tersenyum kepadanya, "Selamat pagi, Putri. Kau terlihat segar pagi ini."

Semburat merah kecil mewarnai pipi Ginny dan ia langsung membalas senyum Harry, "Terima kasih, Harry."

"Bagaimana, Mei Lin? Kita jadi pergi pagi ini?" tanya Draco langsung.

"Aku tidak yakin apa kau benar-benar ingin mengajak mereka bersama kita ke Hutan Terlarang?" tanya Mei Lin. "Kalau warga desa sampai tahu soal ini..."

"Tenang saja, Mei Lin," kata Peter. "Kita lakukan ini secara diam-diam dan mereka tidak akan tahu. Bukankah kita mau membantu mereka untuk mencari bulu tersebut?"

"Tapi..." sebelum Mei Lin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari kejauhan datang sosok pemuda yang sebaya dengan mereka dengan rambut kuning menghampiri. Ruka.

"Kau terlambat, Ruka," ujar Draco ketus.

"Yeah, Maaf..." kata Ruka tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya masih pucat namun berusaha tidak menampakkannya. Tapi agaknya Mei Lin menyadarinya. Dia memandang wajah Ruka sampai pemuda itu salah tingkah, "Kenapa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Kau kelihatannya pucat, Ruka?" kata Mei Lin.

"Pucat? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Ruka berdeham.

"Sungguh?" tanya Mei Lin tidak percaya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku baik-baik saja, oke?" kata Ruka. "Ayo, kita jalan."

Draco dan Peter saling memandang. Sedangkan Harry dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ruka namun memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke tepi Hutan Terlarang yang kelihatan angker dan lebat dengan pohon-pohonnya. Mereka memandang hutan itu dengan perasaan merinding namun berusaha untuk memberanikan diri. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, desa ini dicekam maut oleh Basilisk sampai pahlawan itu datang menyelamatkan desa. Pahlawan itu akhirnya menyegel si ular di gua dalam hutan ini. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya," kata Peter menjelaskan.

"Jika ada yang berani mengganggu ular itu, desa kita akan terancam bahaya lagi," kata Mei Lin.

"Tapi, siapa pahlawan itu?" tanya Harry. "Dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keempat bulu sayap Putri Ginny?"

"Yah, kurasa kita akan tahu, kan?" ujar Ron. "Tapi kita harus cari tahu siapa pahlawan itu dan bagaimana kita mendapatkan kembali keempat bulu sayap Ginny."

"Apa kalian berempat mengenalnya?" tanya Shaoran kepada Draco, Mei Lin, Peter, dan Ruka.

Peter kelihatan ragu ingin menjawab namun segera menguatkan hatinya. Namun mereka belum mendapatkan jawaban Peter ketika Mokona tiba-tiba berteriak, "Ginny!"

Mereka terkejut mendapati Ginny pingsan di tengah-tengah mereka. Harry segera mendekap Ginny, berupaya membangunkannya. Kemudian samar-samar terpancar sebuah sinar misterius dari tengah hutan. Sinar itu berwarna putih keperakan, memancar segaris lurus dari bumi ke langit. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan bagi siapapun yang memandang. Cahayanya pun terlihat sampai ke pedesaan dan warga desa itu menonton sambil terpana. Tidak terkecuali laki-laki itu bersama anak-anak buahnya. Dia tersenyum licik. Dia segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya ditemani anak-anak buahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurogane terkejut.

"Mekkyo!" seru Mokona. "Mokona bisa merasakan kekuatan bulu sayap tersebut. Asalnya dari cahaya itu!"

"Tapi kenapa Ginny bisa pingsan?" tanya Sakura. Dia menyiapkan busur panahnya.

"Kurasa kekuatan itu memanggilnya," kata Fai.

"Kekuatan itu?" kata Harry heran. "Apa maksudmu, Fai?"

"Seperti Mokona, aku bisa merasakannya," kata Fai. "Kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat, dan berakibat buruk bagi Ginny. Kekuatan itu merasukinya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ron.

"Kita harus kembali ke desa!" kata Shaoran. Dia memandang Draco dan kawan-kawannya. "Bawa kami kembali ke sana."

"Baiklah," kata Draco mengangguk. Mereka segera berlari menuju desa sementara Ginny langsung digendong Harry di punggungnya. Begitu mereka tiba di depan rumah Draco, sinar cahaya dari hutan itu langsung hilang seketika. Berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kejadian misterius itu, mereka membawa Ginny dan dibaringkan di sofa, menunggunya hingga bangun.

Sementara itu, Snape dan anak-anak buahnya berdiri di atap sebuah rumah. Jubah hitam mereka melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin. Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Akhirnya kita menemukan Putri Ginny..."

Malam itu, mereka terlelap di ruang tengah masih menunggui Ginny yang belum sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya dan memegang kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat pusing. Sambil melihat teman-temannya yang tertidur menemani dirinya, dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ginny tidak mengerti kenapa dia pingsan tiba-tiba. Hanya saja ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan misterius tengah memanggil dirinya dan merasukinya. Suara itu tengah membutuhkannya dan Ginny merasa terpanggil untuk memenuhinya namun tubuhnya melawan. Dia tidak kuasa menahan kekuatan itu hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Ginny merasa harus mencari udara segar. Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Dia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya kemudian lagi-lagi memandang bintang-bintang di langit yang bersinar terang benderang dengan indah sekali. Ginny tersenyum sendiri, entah kenapa kini memandang bintang-bintang itu kembali menjadi kebiasaannya. Kemudian batinnya tercekat, dia terkenang sesuatu. Sosok dirinya di sebuah balkon istana megah, memandang langit yang sama. Sosok itu juga tersenyum sama seperti dirinya. Ginny menangkupkan kedua tangannya, tertunduk. Dia ingin sekali mengingat semuanya, tentang dirinya, tentang asalnya, termasuk tentang Harry. Harry yang selalu melindunginya, Harry yang selalu menjaganya dan tidak membiarkannya dalam bahaya. Ginny kembali memandang langit namun ekspresinya murung. "Siapakah kau, Harry?" bisiknya pelan.

"Putri Ginny, akhirnya kita bertemu..."

Suara misterius itu mengejutkannya dari belakang. Sosok enam bayangan hitam mengepungnya. Seseorang dari mereka maju, menyeringai memandang Ginny. Rambutnya panjang berminyak dan hidungnya bengkok. Snape.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ginny ketakutan. Langkahnya mundur perlahan.

Snape menyeringai jahat, "Kami memerlukanmu. Kami butuh sayap-sayap itu dan kau harus ikut kami!"

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?"

"Nona," seringai Snape jahat. "Kau punya kekuatan istimewa yang diinginkan oleh tuan kami. Kau akan membuat kami menguasai dunia termasuk sihir dimensi!"

"Aku..."

"Aha, ya kami tahu kau telah kehilangan ingatanmu. Jangan kuatir, Nona. Kami akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu," kata Snape.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ginny. Dia mulai ancang-ancang untuk berlari namun langsung dihadang seketika. Mereka mengelilinginya.

"Jangan bodoh, Putri Ginny," kata Snape. "Kau harus ikut kami untuk mengambil bulu-bulu sayap itu dan membawamu ke tuan kami!"

"Tidak!" teriak Ginny. Dia sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang, dikepung oleh orang-orang jahat. Snape tersenyum licik lagi, "Bawa dia!"

Seketika orang-orang itu langsung menyekap Ginny dan menculiknya. Ginny yang meronta-ronta berteriak memanggil nama Harry berulang kali dan kemudian ia menghilang dibawa oleh Snape dan kawanannya. Mendengar teriakan dari luar rumah, Harry dan teman-temannya yang terbangun langsung kaget mendapati Ginny tidak ada di sofa dan mereka berlari keluar. Terlambat, Ginny sudah tidak ada.

"Ginny!" teriak Harry.

"Brengsek, kita lengah!" umpat Shaoran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba seorang penduduk berlari menghampiri mereka dari rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian warga-warga desa yang lain keluar dari rumah mereka dan mendatangi depan rumah kepala desa. Rupanya mereka mendengar teriakan Ginny.

"Teman kami hilang," kata Fai.

"Astaga, kita harus menyelamatkannya!" seru seorang warga.

"Tapi kemana ia hilang?" tanya warga lainnya.

"Makanya kami pasti akan mencarinya," kata Ron. "Kalian tidak usah kuatir."

"Memangnya kemana kalian akan mencari Ginny?" tanya Draco. "Kita tidak tahu kemana hilangnya gadis itu. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali."

"Hei, aku menemukan sesuatu," kata Kurogane seraya memungut sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Sebuah anak panah dengan kertas yang ditempeli di ujung atasnya. Dia mencabutnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry. Pemuda itu langsung mengambilnya lalu membaca, "Aku telah membawa Putri Ginny ke Hutan Terlarang. Jika ingin dia selamat, temui aku di Hutan sekarang juga atau Basilisk akan mengancam desa ini. Ingat, kita akan duel satu persatu, Harry! Snape-Dark Army."

"Snape?" kata Sakura kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin, dia kan sudah ditangkap di Ashura?"

"Pasti dia punya muslihat agar bisa lolos," kata Harry geram sambil meremas kertas itu. "Keparat kau, Snape!"

"Ginny..." gumam Mokona sedih di pelukan Sakura.

"Kita harus menolong Ginny," kata Ron. "Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tidak!" seru seseorang dari belakang, mengagetkan semuanya.

"Kenapa, Ruka?" tanya Peter heran. "Teman mereka diculik."

"Dan melanggar Legenda Terlarang, Peter?" kata Ruka. "Kita tidak boleh masuk hutan itu atau malapetaka akan menimpa desa ini seperti dua puluh tahun lalu!"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika legenda itu tidak benar?" kata Mei Lin sangsi.

"Kau meragukan Legenda Terlarang, Mei Lin?" sergah Ruka. "Kau meragukannya sama artinya kau juga melanggar tabu di desa ini. Kita semua dalam bahaya!"

Mendengar penuturan Ruka akhirnya beberapa warga desa mulai mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Mereka menyetujui kata-kata Ruka.

"Tapi Ruka, bagaimana dengan teman mereka? Bagaimana dengan Ginny?" tanya Katie protes. "Kau tidak lihat nasib Ginny dalam bahaya?"

Ruka terdiam dan akhirnya bicara, "Itu bukan urusanku!"

"RUKA!" bentak Draco marah. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Jawab sejujurnya, Ruka!"

"Ini semua salah mereka!" teriak Ruka sambil menunjuk Harry dan teman-temannya. "Kita dalam bahaya gara-gara mereka dan kitalah yang menanggung akibatnya!"

"Mereka tidak salah apa-apa, Ruka," kata Peter bersikap tenang. "Tapi pasti akan kita pecahkan solusinya."

"Solusi apa, Peter? Kau pikir selalu ada solusi dalam perkara ini?" seru Ruka.

"Setiap masalah pasti ada solusinya, Ruka," kata Peter dingin. "Dan solusi dalam masalah ini pasti ada."

"Kalau begitu apa solusinya?" tanya Ruka.

"Kita harus temui Paman Sirius. Dialah yang memiliki solusi atas atas masalah ini," jawab Peter dan warga desa yang mengelilingi mereka langsung berbisik-bisik serius.

"Kau serius Peter?" ujar seorang warga. "Sirius tidak akan memaafkan kita jika peristiwa ini terjadi."

"Betul, ini adalah pelanggaran Legenda Terlarang," seru warga lainnya. Yang lainnya juga langsung menyetujui.

"Justru itu, hanya Paman Sirius yang bisa melakukannya. Dialah yang akan membantu kita. Kau setuju, Draco?" kata Peter.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus pamanku," kata Draco mengerutkan alisnya. "Pamanku hanya orang biasa seperti kalian. Kenapa rasanya pamanku..."

"Astaga, Draco. Apa kau tidak tahu tentang pamanmu yang sebenarnya?" kata Mei Lin terkejut.

"Pamanku?" Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak."

"Draco, dia itu..."

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang langsung memotong kalimat Mei Lin. Pria berambut panjang itu datang dari kegelapan, menyeruak dalam keramaian dan menghampiri mereka.

"Paman Sirius!" kata Draco mendekati laki-laki itu. "Teman mereka diculik.

"Siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memandang Harry dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ginny," kata Harry seraya memberikan potongan kertas berisi ancaman itu kepada Sirius. "Dia dibawa ke Hutan Terlarang."

"Astaga," kata Sirius sambil membaca kertas itu. "Kita dalam masalah."

"Sirius, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya warga yang lain.

"Desa kita akan diserang oleh Basilisk!"

"Semuanya gara-gara mereka!" seru seorang warga.

"Ini bukan salah mereka," kata Sirius menenangkan. Dia mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Harry. "Kita harus menolong gadis itu dari malapetaka."

"Tapi, Legenda Terlarang..."

"Persetan dengan Legenda Terlarang!" Sirius langsung memotong kalimat Ruka. "Karena akulah yang membuat Legenda itu maka akulah yang harus melanggarnya. Basilisk harus dibunuh atau gadis itu yang akan dibunuh!"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud Paman?"

"Draco, kau tidak tahu sama sekali rupanya," kata Mei Lin putus asa. "Pamanmu, dia adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa ini dua puluh tahun lalu. Dialah yang menyegel Basilisk di gua tengah hutan dengan empat bulu sayap itu!"


	12. Princess Ginny's Missing

12

PRINCESS GINNY'S MISSING

"Pahlawan?" Draco memandang pamannya dengan terpana. Sirius ganti memandang keponakannya lalu memandang orang banyak. Ekspresi mukanya tidak mudah ditebak. Dia menjadi serius secara mendadak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbicara, "Maaf, Draco. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu sebelumnya. Tentang dirimu termasuk kedua orangtuamu yang telah meninggal. Akulah yang menyelamatkan desa ini dari Basilisk dua puluh tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu karena menurutku bukanlah suatu kebanggaan yang pantas untuk diceritakan. Ada peristiwa buruk pada masa laluku yang membuatku tidak ingin menceritakan segalanya padamu, Draco."

"Masa lalu?"

"Orangtuamu mati, dibunuh oleh ular itu. Mereka berjuang hingga titik penghabisan demi menyelamatkan desa ini. Dan Basilisk membunuh mereka dalam usaha terakhir itu. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong mereka. Namun ibumu yang sedang sekarat memerintahkan aku membunuh ular itu dan menyegelnya di gua Hutan Terlarang dengan empat bulu sayap itu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Ular itu terlalu kuat sehingga terpaksa aku harus memancingnya ke hutan dan akhirnya aku berhasil menyegel gua itu. Demi keselamatan desa ini, aku membuat Legenda Terlarang agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengusik gua dan empat bulu sayap itu."

"Jadi, orangtuaku adalah pahlawan sebenarnya," kata Draco. "Dan paman..."

"Ibumu yang memintanya. Dia memintaku untuk merawat dirimu, membesarkan dirimu dan melarangku untuk menceritakan segalanya padamu. Maafkan aku, Draco."

"Tidak," Draco mendengarkan dengan hati yang bergemuruh. Dia mulai kesal mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena marah. "Kau, kau menyembunyikan segalanya dariku. Kau..."

"Draco..."

Namun mata Draco langsung menyipit dan ia memutuskan untuk diam. Dia enggan berkomentar lebih jauh. Sirius memandang Draco dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Maaf, Tuan," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Sirius menoleh kepadanya. "Dari mana anda mendapatkan empat bulu sayap tersebut?"

"Aku dan orangtua Draco mendapatkannya ketika empat bulu sayap itu muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja di halaman rumah kami. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Namun dua hari kemudian Basilisk datang dan empat bulu sayap itu rupanya memberi kekuatan misterius yang memancing Basilisk keluar dari sarangnya di Hutan Terlarang. Kami tidak bisa membunuhnya sehingga terpaksa harus memancing ular itu kembali ke sarangnya melalui empat bulu itu," kata Sirius.

"Jadi, bila bulu itu kita ambil, ular itu akan terbangun lagi," kata Ron.

"Kita harus membunuhnya kalau begitu," kata Shaoran.

"Tapi, bukankah kita tidak bisa membunuhnya?" tanya Sakura. "Tuan Sirius saja tidak bisa apalagi kita."

"Pasti ada cara dan kita bisa melakukannya. Kita harus menyelamatkan Ginny dan membereskan orang sialan dari Dark Army itu," kata Kurogane.

"Tapi, bagaimana?" tanya Mei Lin. Suasana hening seketika. Draco tetap diam, Peter tengah berpikir sesuatu dan Ruka terlihat murung dan gelisah. Sedangkan Sirius menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan perasaan bersalah. Namun akhirnya ia langsung berbicara, "Sekarang sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur kembali dan besok kita bicarakan bagaimana menyelamatkan gadis yang diculik itu serta desa ini. Sepakat?"

"Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa tidur nyenyak sementara Putri dalam bahaya?" protes Harry.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, anak muda," kata Sirius. "Tapi kita butuh strategi untuk memikirkannya dan jika kita terburu-buru, maka akibatnya akan buruk."

"Tapi..."

"Harry, dengarkan dia," tegur Sakura sambil memegang pundak Harry dengan pelan. "Ginny pasti akan kita selamatkan. Tenang saja."

Harry menarik napas. Dia memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang disarankan oleh Sakura. Maka, Sirius akhirnya memerintahkan semua yang hadir untuk membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya Ruka yang tertegun. Dia masih sangat gelisah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Draco melihat gelagat Ruka yang mencurigakan. Dia mencegatnya sebelum Ruka pergi. "Beritahu aku, Ruka. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sekarang? Tidak biasanya kau berlaku demikian sampai kau menyalahkan Harry dan teman-temannya bahkan tidak menyetujui penyelamatan gadis itu. Kau sangat pucat, Ruka. Beritahu aku!"

Ruka langsung gemetaran begitu diancam oleh Draco. Ia menarik napas sejenak lalu berbicara lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Draco..."

"Jangan bohong! Sudah jelas kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Katakan padaku, Ruka, apakah ini berhubungan dengan peristiwa penculikan Putri Ginny oleh orang-orang jahat itu?" tuntut Draco.

Ruka terdiam lagi. Dia tidak tahu apakah kali ini harus bicara yang sebenarnya kepada Draco namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong. Ia segera jatuh berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini salahku...!"

"Salahmu?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti memandang Ruka. "Kenapa salahmu?"

"Mereka, mereka memaksaku. Orang-orang jahat itu! Mereka menangkapku kemarin malam ketika aku sedang patroli. Orang-orang jahat itu membawaku ke tepi Hutan Terlarang dan pimpinannya memintaku mengakui tentang Legenda Terlarang dan Harry beserta teman-temannya. Jika tidak aku akan dilemparkan ke dalam hutan. Aku sangat ketakutan, Draco. Aku terpaksa mengakuinya dan mereka, mereka..."

"Maafkan aku, Draco, maafkan aku!" Ruka menangis dan Draco akhirnya menatap Ruka dengan pandangan iba. Dia ikut berlutut dan memegang kedua pundak Ruka. "Ruka, kita harus membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan orang-orang jahat itu dan menyelamatkan desa ini dari Basilisk. Kau harus bisa membuktikan keberanianmu kali ini. Kau mengerti?"

Ruka menyeka air matanya lalu mengangguk. Dia berdiri bersama Draco. Kemudian dia memandang temannya, "Draco, bagaimana kau dengan pamanmu...?"

Draco terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ruka. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Menyadari reaksi Draco, Ruka langsung menyadari kesalahannya, "Maafkan aku, Draco...!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ruka. Kurasa kita harus istirahat. Kau pulanglah, besok kita harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu," kata Draco sambil tersenyum kecil kepadanya lalu beranjak pergi masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Ruka yang masih menatapnya dengan sedih sekaligus menyesal.

Keesokannya, Sirius memimpin rombongan ke tepi Hutan Terlarang. Awalnya laki-laki warga desa merasa takut untuk memasuki hutan namun Sirius membangkitkan semangat mereka agar berani untuk masuk. Maka akhirnya mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk hutan dan berjalan sampai ke depan gua di tengah hutan. Rombongan Sirius terkejut menemukan Putri Ginny melayang dalam bulatan cahaya dan kelihatan pingsan sementara itu Snape dan lima orang anak buahnya menunggu dengan tatapan jahat kepada mereka.

"Snape!" gertak Harry.

"Akhirnya kalian muncul juga. Aku sudah lama menunggu..." seringai Snape jahat. Dia berjalan menuju ke hadapan Harry dan teman-temannya. "Dan aku juga sudah menunggu kau, Harry. Kita akan menyelesaikan duel kita setelah kejadian di Ashura!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur? Pasukan Ratu Hannah sudah menangkapnya hidup-hidup?" tanya Ron.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku kabur, bocah?" kata Snape. "Pada malam itu di penjara kastil, aku berhasil meloloskan diri dengan menyihir tidur kepada dua penjaga dan membuat besi sel penjara mudah dibengkokkan. Setelah itu akhirnya aku menghilang menuju dimensi lain, menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, Harry dan akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan Putri Ginny!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan Ginny?" tanya Harry.

"Ini adalah perintah dari tuanku dan kami akan menjadikan Putri Ginny sangat istimewa. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, maka adalah giliranmu yang akan kami bawa ke hadapan tuanku!"

"Jangan mimpi kau, Snape! Lepaskan Putri!" teriak Harry.

"Kau bisa apa, Harry?" Snape tertawa licik. "Kau ingin menyelamatkan Tuan Putrimu tercinta? Mari kita berduel satu lawan satu."

Harry menggeram. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menggebuk Snape saat itu juga namun ia sadar tidak memiliki senjata apapun dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan senjata. Kemudian dia teringat, Raja Fred memberikannya pedang Gryffindor, pusaka Hogwarts Kingdom. Dan Pendeta George membuat pedang itu tersimpan dalam liontin yang ia kenakan. Harry menggenggam liontinnya sambil berharap berubah menjadi pedang namun tidak berhasil. Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Harry terperangah dan Snape tersenyum licik. "Kenapa bocah? Kau takut bertarung melawanku?"

"Keparat kau, Snape!" bentak Shaoran.

"Wow, jangan buru-buru. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan pemansan terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian melihat duelku melawan Harry?"

"Pemanasan? Apa artinya itu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Mokona bisa merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari dalam gua itu," gumam Mokona dalam pelukan Fai. "Kekuatan bulu sayap Ginny!"

"Kau benar, Mokona. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya," kata Fai.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Kurogane.

"Inilah pemanasannya kalau kalian benar-benar ingin tahu!" seru Snape sambil melirik anak-anak buahnya di belakang yang masih berdiri di mulut gua. "Bawakan kepadaku empat bulu sayap itu dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi!"

"Jangan!" teriak Sirius. "Jangan kau lakukan itu!"

"Jadi, kau takut ya?" cemooh Snape. "Sayang sekali aku sudah melakukannya."

"Jangan katakan..." Draco tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mereka melihat lima anak buah Snape masuk ke dalam gua dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah gelembung misterius. Gelembung itu berisi empat bulu sayap putih keperakan dan gelembung itu langsung diberikan kepada Snape. Seketika reaksi semua orang mulai panik dan ketakutan. Snape tertawa jahat, "Sekarang mari saksikan pertarungan antara Harry melawan Basilisk. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau bisa membunuhnya, Harry!"

Snape dan lima anak buahnya akhirnya menyingkir ke atas puncak gua dan membawa Putri Ginny yang masih melayang pingsan. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara berderak dari dalam gua, suara itu sangat besar dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat sosok bayangan raksasa mengintip dari dalam gua. Matanya kuning bercahaya. Ketakutan, para warga mulai bersiap melarikan diri namun Sirius mencegah mereka supaya tidak lari.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Shaoran dengan cemas, Mokona bersembunyi ke dalam jubah Fai karena takut. Ron, Shaoran, Kurogane, dan Harry memasang aba-aba siap bertempur. Dan akhirnya Basilisk, makhluk ular raksasa dalam legenda itu keluar dari guanya. Sosoknya sangat mengerikan dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat kuat. "Lindungi yang lain. Biar kuhadapi dia!"

"Harry..."

"Cepat, Ron!" perintah Harry. Ron terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Dia akhirnya memimpin teman-temannya untuk menyingkir dan melindungi rombongan yang lain. Mereka menyaksikan dari balik pepohonan. Snape menyeringai dari atas, "Wah, kau mau bertarung dengan Basilisk sendirian, Harry? Sangat pemberani..."

"Kau licik, Snape, dan kau akan membayarnya!" gertak Harry.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bertarung!" seru Snape girang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Basilisk langsung menerjang dan Harry berhasil menghindarinya. Basilisk berteriak dengan ganas dan ekornya digerakkan sampai menumbangkan tiga pohon sekaligus dan membuat beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di baliknya segera melarikan diri bergabung dengan orang-orang yang masih bersembunyi di pohon-pohon lain. Basilisk memperlihatkan taring ganasnya kepada Harry dan lagi-lagi ia menyerang pemuda itu sampai akhirnya jatuh terjungkal. Harry meringis kesakitan. Dia masih saja terus berlari menghindari Basilisk sampai akhirnya Snape tertawa mengejek dari atas tebing gua. Sementara itu, Ron dan yang lainnya menatap dengan cemas sedangkan Sakura mulai menggenggam busur panahnya.

Pengejaran Basilisk terhadap Harry masih berlangsung sampai tidak ada yang menyadari Sakura menembakkan panahnya mengenai kepala Basilisk. Menyadari gangguan itu, Basilisk menggeram dan berteriak ganas. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber gangguan itu dan melihat Sakura hendak menembakkan panahnya yang kedua. Menyadari upaya Sakura, Shaoran berusaha mencegahnya, "Hentikan, Sakura!"

"Aku harus melakukan ini, kalau tidak Harry akan mati!"

"Tindakanmu itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Minggir, Shaoran!" teriak Sakura. Dia kembali mengacungkan anak panahnya, berusaha mengatasi ketakutannya melawan Basilisk yang tengah mengancam. Menyaksikan itu, Snape tersenyum keji, "Gadis bodoh, dia membuat teman-temannya kini terancam mati."

Basilisk menggeram lagi, kepalanya langsung terayun menerjang Sakura dan gadis itu langsung menembak panahnya sampai mengenai mata Basilisk. Ular itu langsung menghentikan aksinya dan berteriak kesakitan. Sakura kembali mempersiapkan anak panah ketiga dan mengacungkannya ke hadapan Basilisk. Sementara itu, Harry dan Shaoran hanya berdiri terpana tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa namun akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura adalah bahaya. Mereka tidak ingin Sakura celaka. "Shaoran, bawa Sakura pergi dari hadapan Basilisk. Biar kuatasi dia!" perintah Harry.

Shaoran mengangguk dan langsung berlari menyongsong Sakura. Tepat ketika ia hendak membawa Sakura pergi, gadis itu kembali menembakkan anak panah ketiga mengenai mata kiri Basilisk dan akhirnya ular itu menjadi buta total serta darah mengucur deras dari kedua mata yang tertusuk mata panah. Ular itu kembali berteriak kesakitan dan langsung mengibaskan ekornya untuk membalas Sakura. Nyaris saja kibasan ekor itu mengenainya kalau Shaoran tidak berhasil membawanya pergi. "Harry, serang Basilisk sekarang!" teriak Sakura. Dia ikut berlari bersama Shaoran kembali ke balik pepohonan.

Dalam keadaan buta, ular itu mulai bergerak dengan sembarangan untuk mencari mangsa sehingga mengancam keberadaan warga desa yang bersembunyi. Sirius dan Draco memimpin mereka untuk pergi menghindari ancaman Basilisk sedangkan Harry masih menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk membunuh ular raksasa. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapannya dengan Yuko semalam...

_Flashback_

_Harry dan kawan-kawannya kembali memasuki rumah Draco setelah mereka mendapatkan kabar diculiknya Putri Ginny oleh kawanan Dark Army. Mereka masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirius bahwa Basilisk sangat sulit untuk dibunuh. Mereka sangat bingung bagaimana mengalahkan Basilisk, mendapatkan empat bulu sayap itu dan menyelamatkan Ginny. Maka, Mokona pun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka menghubungi Yuko untuk menanyakan bagaimana mengalahkan Basilisk dan mendapatkan empat bulu sayap itu bagi Ginny. Dengan sihir komunikasi antar dimensi, Mokona berhasil menghubungkan dirinya dengan Yuko. Penyihir Dimensi itu nampak sangat berwibawa dan anggun di mata mereka. Harry sangat membutuhkan jawaban Yuko tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dan Yuko mengatakan, "Jawabannya ada pada dirimu, Harry. Dirimu yang sangat ingin melindungi Putri Ginny. Tanyakanlah pada dirimu mengapa kau sangat ingin melindungi gadis itu dan jawablah dengan dirimu sendiri. Maka dari jawaban itulah kau akan mendapat bantuan yang kau inginkan untuk mengalahkan monster itu."_

_Harry merenungkan sejenak kata-kata Yuko. Sejujurnya ia masih belum bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Penyihir Dimensi itu namun ternyata saat itulah komunikasi mereka putus. Jawabanmu ada pada dirimu, Harry..._

Jawabannya ada pada diriku, batin Harry langsung berbicara. Mengapa aku sangat ingin melindungi Ginny, menjaganya agar ia tidak terluka. Jawabannya karena pesan Raja Fred untuk menjaga adiknya? Bukan, kurasa bukan itu jawabannya, pikir Harry dalam hati. Mengapa aku sangat ingin melindungi Ginny? Sambil berpikir, Harry menoleh ke atas, menyaksikan Ginny yang masih melayang dan terkulai pingsan dengan wajah pucat. Memandang wajah itu membuat Harry teringat kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya dengan Ginny, tawa dan candanya, kesedihan dan marahnya, keseriusan dan kelembutannya. Mengingat semua itu, Harry yang sangat mengenal Ginny sejak kecil akhirnya mulai menyadari mengapa ia sangat ingin melindungi Ginny, menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri bahkan lebih dari itu. Baginya Ginny adalah...

"Segalanya! Bagiku Ginny adalah segalanya! Dan aku harus melindunginya karena..."

Begitu jawaban Harry mulai muncul, cahaya pendar keemasan muncul dari liontin Harry dan mulai terdengar nyanyian-nyanyian misterius. Namun Harry belum menyadarinya sampai akhirnya ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku harus melindungi Ginny karena bagiku Ginny adalah segalanya! Aku sangat mencintai Ginny sepenuh hatiku dan aku harus melindunginya walau nyawa adalah taruhannya!"

Cahaya emas itu akhirnya bersinar terang menyilaukan mata semua orang yang menyaksikan termasuk Harry sendiri. Cahaya itu terus bersinar dan dari balik secercah cahaya muncul sebilah pedang perak dengan gagang bertahtakan batu delima. Pedang itu melayang pelan ke hadapan Harry dan ia menerimanya dengan kedua tangan. Harry melihat dengan jelas tulisan di pedang tersebut, Godric Gryffindor. Itulah pedang Gryffindor, pusaka Hogwarts Kingdom pemberian Raja Fred kepadanya. pedang itu diwariskan turun temurun dari raja-raja Hogwarts mulai dari Gryffindor sendiri dan akhirnya Raja Fred setelah ayahnya, Raja Dumbledore meninggal dunia. Pedang inilah jawaban sebenarnya untuk membunuh Basilisk dan ular itu kembali berteriak nyaring untuk membunuh Harry sementara Snape masih menatap dengan terperangah menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

Ketika kepala Basilisk kembali hendak menerkam, Harry langsung melompatinya dan mendarat di atas kepala Basilisk. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke atas kepala Basilisk. Darah bermuncratan dan ular itu berteriak, menggelepar kesakitan. Harry langsung terjatuh namun segera berdiri lagi. Ular itu kelihatan tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya. Dia menyerang Harry dengan mulut menganga dan Harry segera menghunjamkan pedangnya untuk kesekian kali ke mulut Basilisk dan darah kembali bermuncratan serta taring Basilisk langsung menusuk lengan Harry. Taring itu ikut tercabut ketika Harry menarik tangan kanannya dan melihat Basilisk kembali menggelepar kesakitan sampai akhirnya tewas seketika. Harry mencabut taring Basilisk dan menyadari taring tersebut berbisa. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dia berbisik, "Ginny..." dan pingsan sebelum melihat sebuah cahaya emas misterius kembali muncul dari mahkota batu delima pedang Gryffindor.


	13. Duel for Feather

13

DUEL FOR FEATHER

_Harry melihat sebuah kastil besar dalam mimpinya dan seorang gadis berambut merah seperti Putri Ginny. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian jubah hitam dan menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu kecil. Dia hendak menghampiri gadis itu sampai ada suara-suara yang memanggilnya, "Harry, Harry...!"_

"Harry...!"

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan sambil berbisik pelan, "Mimpi..."

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" seru Ron.

"Ron, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry. Dia bangun perlahan dengan kepala pusing. Tangannya masih menggenggam pedang Gryffindor yang berlumuran darah Basilisk dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang kepalanya. Terasa pening. Dia mulai melihat keadaan sekitar. Orang-orang mengerubutinya, termasuk Sirius, Draco dan teman-temannya. Mereka masih di Hutan Terlarang. Kemudian terlihat bangkai Basilisk yang berhasil ia bunuh.

"Kau pingsan dengan tanganmu berdarah kemudian kami seperti melihat sosok seekor burung berwarna merah keluar dari pedangmu, memancarkan cahaya. Burung itu kelihatannya seperti bertengger di atas lenganmu yang tertusuk taring Basilisk kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang kami tidak mengerti. Kemudian akhirnya kami melihat bekas lukamu sudah tidak ada dan burung itu kembali menghilang," kata Ron.

"Benarkah?" kata Harry. "Dan kalian tidak ada yang tahu burung apakah itu?"

"Tidak, Harry. Tapi barangkali Penyihir itu tahu," jawab Shaoran.

"Yuko?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," angguk Shaoran.

"Berarti pertarungan belum selesai," kata Harry, sambil bangkit perlahan dengan pedang di genggaman. Dia kembali menengadah ke atas tempat Snape berada di atas tebing gua. Dia melihat Ginny masih dalam keadaan pingsan melayang dan gelembung berisi empat bulu sayap di tangan Snape. Harry memicingkan matanya lalu berseru, "Kau lihat, Snape? Basilisk sudah mati dan sekarang giliranmu. Lepaskan Ginny dan berikan empat bulu sayap itu!"

Snape berdecak menyatakan ketidak senangan melalui ekpresi mukanya. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu melompat dari atas tebing. Tangannya masih menggenggam gelembung itu. "Dengan senang hati aku akan meladeni tantanganmu bocah, Heaa!"

Dengan sigap Harry langsung meladeni terjangan pedang Snape. Berkali-kali dia menangkis pedang Snape dengan pedang Gryffindor yang ia miliki. Rasanya menjadi tidak tertandingi ketika ia memiliki pedang itu. Menyadari kekuatan Harry, Snape akhirnya mundur dan memerintahkan kelima anak buahnya untuk langsung menyerang Harry sekaligus dan membabi buta. "Pengecut kau, Snape!" teriak Harry.

"Semua sah dalam pertarungan dan perang, Harry. Persetan dengan segala kepengecutan dan keberanian selama masih ada kesempatan. Serang dia!" teriak Snape kepada kelima anak buahnya. Serta merta mereka langsung menghajar Harry satu persatu dan Harry mulai kewalahan meladeni mereka. Rupanya terlalu kuat bagi Harry untuk menghadapi mereka sendirian dan Snape tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka, Harry. Tuanku sudah memilih orang-orang yang terbaik untuk menjadi anak buahku selama misi ini!"

"Misi?" desah Harry kepayahan. Dia memegang pundaknya yang berdarah terserang belati salah satu anggota Dark Army.

"Kau ingin tahu misi Dark Army yang sesungguhnya, Harry?" Snape menggenggam gelembung berisi empat bulu sayap dan mengarahkan tangan sebelahnya ke atas, membuat Ginny melayang turun ke hadapannya. "Misi kami adalah untuk menguasai dunia dan Ginny adalah aset yang penting bagi kami untuk mewujudkannya. Dialah yang akan membantu tuanku untuk menguasai segala dimensi. Tidak hanya Ginny tapi juga kau!"

"Jadi, inikah yang dimaksud bahaya besar sebagaimana dikatakan oleh Penyihir itu?" kata Ron terkejut mendengar kata-kata Snape.

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Shaoran. "Dan kelihatannya mereka sudah mengancam Ginny dari awal."

"Selain itu alasan mengapa mereka menyerang Ashura juga menjadi jelas," sahut Fai. "Itu semua demi ambisi mereka menguasai dunia dimensi."

"Begitu juga dengan Nihon," timpal Kurogane. "Bajingan keparat itu dengan tuannya, entah siapa, rupanya adalah biang dari semua kehancuran itu."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan bulu sayap Ginny?" kata Sakura.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," ujar Fai.

"Harry, Ginny..." gumam Mokona dari balik jubah Fai.

"Brengsek," geram Ron. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Melihat reaksi Ron, Shaoran langsung menepuk pundaknya, "Tenang, Ron. Harry pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Kita akan membantunya untuk mengalahkan orang-orang Dark Army itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron tidak mengerti.

Shaoran tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengedikkan kepala ke Harry yang masih dikepung lima anak buah Snape. Ron memandang sejenak lalu mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Shaoran. Dia mengangguk paham kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kurogane dan Fai. Mereka berdua mengangguk menuruti apa yang dibisikkan oleh Ron. Fai tersenyum sambil menitipkan Mokona kepada Sakura, tidak memberitahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Sakura menatapnya curiga, "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian..."

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Serahkan pada kami," ujar Fai. Dia bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sementara itu Harry masih kepayahan mengatasi serangan kelima anak buah Snape yang sangat tangguh. Pedang Gryffindor itu tidak memberinya kekuatan apapun. Mendengar kata-kata Snape membuatnya terpukul. Dia merasa tidak mampu berbuat apapun sedangkan Snape terus tertawa menyaksikan Harry tersiksa. "Kami akan menguasai dunia!"

"Yeah dan kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya!" teriak Ron. "Serang!"

Kelima anak buah Snape terkejut mendapatkan perlawanan dari Ron dan ketiga temannya. Harry terperangah menyaksikan mereka semua. Berulang kali pertarungan itu dilakukan sampai akhirnya kelima anak buah Snape terkapar tak berdaya. Harry akhirnya tersenyum kecil memandang keempat sahabatnya, "Kalian..."

"Harry, kami masih di sisimu. Kau membutuhkan kami semua," kata Ron tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yeah, kalahkan dia, Harry dan selamatkan Ginny," sahut Shaoran.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menguasai dunia," ujar Kurogane. "Kita harus mengumpulkan banyak lagi bulu sayap di dunia lain."

"Kali ini aku sepakat denganmu, Kuro-chan," timpal Fai.

Harry memandang tajam kepada mereka lalu mengangguk. Dia tahu kini tugasnya bukan lagi sekedar tugas dari Raja Fred melainkan bagian dari hidupnya. Ia harus memperjuangkan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang paling ia cintai, Putri Ginny. Dia menggenggam erat kembali pedangnya, berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Snape. Sementara Draco, Mei Lin, Peter dan Ruka serta warga desa yang lain memberikan dukungan semangat kepada Harry untuk mengalahkan Snape.

Snape yang terkejut tidak menyangka dukungan semua orang kepada Harry sedemikian besarnya sehingga Harry kembali mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk berduel melawan Snape, demi bulu sayap Ginny, demi Ginny...

Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali bertemu dan terjadi saling adu pedang antara keduanya. Adu pedang berlangsung dengan sengit satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya pedang Gryffindor milik Harry berhasil melemparkan pedang Snape kemudian diacungkan ke Snape yang terjatuh tersungkur.

"Kau kalah. Serahkan bulu sayap itu dan lepaskan Ginny sekarang," kata Harry.

Snape tersenyum dengan senyum licik yang ia keluarkan. Dia langsung bangkit dan berteriak seraya menerjang Harry untuk mencekiknya. Cekikan itu sangat kuat sampai membuat Harry nyaris tidak bernapas dan tiba-tiba genggaman itu langsung lepas. Dia melihat Snape berdiri sambil mengelus pipinya yang berdarah terkena sabetan anak panah yang ditembakkan seseorang. Snape melihatnya dan Harry juga ikut melihat ke arah yang dituju Snape. Sakura, gadis itulah yang melakukannya sekali lagi. Inilah kali kedua ia menyelamatkan Harry. Harry tersenyum kepadanya. Namun Snape tidak, "Gadis keparat!"

Dia menyerang Sakura namun berhasil dicegah oleh Shaoran dan Ron. Kedua orang itu langsung menonjok perut Snape bersamaan. Snape akhirnya jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kurang ajar..."

"Menyerahlah, Snape. Kurasa kami perlu menangkapmu sekarang agar kami tahu siapa tuanmu sebenarnya," kata Shaoran.

"Dan kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi kali ini!" gertak Ron.

Snape langsung tertawa gagap, masih memegangi perutnya namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola dari kantong jubahnya. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Snape, Harry menyuruh Ron dan Shaoran menyingkir, "Awas!"

Seketika terjadi ledakan keras dan asap tebal meliputi mereka kemudian terdengan teriakan Snape, "Sampai berjumpa di dunia berikutnya!"

Tidak lama kemudian asap tebal itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan mereka melihat Ginny terkapar pingsan di atas tanah serta gelembung berisi bulu sayap sedangkan Snape rupanya sudah kabur. Ia pergi melalui dunia dimensi.

"Pengecut!" umpat Ron sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Aku bersumpah akan mencincang orang sialan itu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shaoran?" kata Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Shaoran yang juga ikut terbatuk-batuk seperti Ron. Dia mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu."

Sementara itu Harry, ditemani oleh Fai dan Kurogane, segera menghampiri Ginny dan memeriksa kondisinya. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah kemudian ia melihat gelembung itu tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh Ginny. Lalu ia menyaksikan Draco datang bersama Sirius, Mei Lin, Ruka dan Peter mendatanginya. Draco mengambilkan gelembung itu lalu memberikannya Harry, "Ambillah. Ini adalah milik temanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan...?"

"Tidak usah pusingkan itu, Harry," kata Sirius tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau adalah pahlawan kami, kau sudah membunuh Basilisk dan menyingkirkan orang-orang jahat itu. Jadi, keempat bulu sayap itu sudah tidak kami butuhkan lagi. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Hutan Terlarang atau Legenda Terlarang."

"Benarkah itu, Paman Sirius?" tanya Mei Lin mulai menampakkan kesenangannya. "Jadi, kami boleh bermain ke hutan?"

"Tentu saja," Sirius mengangguk.

"Yes!" seru Peter dan Ruka, mereka saling memukulkan tangan mereka disambut oleh tepukan para warga desa yang lain. Mereka menyaksikan Harry, memasukkan empat bulu sayap ke dalam tubuh Ginny. Tubuh gadis itu kembali terlihat segar dan tidak pucat meskipun Ginny masih tertidur lelap.

"Dia masih tidur..."

"Tenang saja, Harry," hibur Fai. "Biarkan dia tidur dan besok pasti dia sudah bangun kembali. Tubuhnya perlu mengumpulkan seluruh energi yang berasal dari keempat bulu tersebut."

"Biar kugendong dia," kata Kurogane sambil mengangkat tubuh Ginny. Harry menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kurogane."

"Tidak usah pikirkan itu, bocah. Kita adalah teman," kata Kurogane sambil lalu.

"Kau betul, Kurogane," sahut Harry. Bersama, mereka akhirnya pulang kembali ke desa. Disambut sebagai pahlawan Basil dan besok mereka akan pergi kembali menjelajahi dimensi lain.


	14. My Memory

14

MY MEMORY

Malam itu Ginny masih terlelap dan bermimpi. Mimpi tentang kenangannya yang ia sendiri tidak ingat. Namun kenangan itu adalah kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ayahnya, Raja Dumbledore masih hidup bersama kakaknya, Fred. Dan kenangan itulah saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa namun dirinya sangat mengenali orang itu.

Ginny kecil bersembunyi di balik jubah kebesaran Raja Dumbledore. Saat itu Ginny berusia tujuh tahun dan sangat pemalu. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Fred, yang berbeda usia tiga tahun di atasnya. Fred sangat gagah dan pemberani. Dumbledore, jenggotnya yang panjang menambah kesan wibawanya sebagai Raja Hogwarts Kingdom. Dia tersenyum kepada dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata dan seorang lagi di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu kelihatannya sedang memegang tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"James, aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu," kata Dumbledore.

"Yang Mulia," kata laki-laki bernama James sambil membungkukkan badan. "Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya..."

"Tidak apa, aku paham dengan kesibukanmu di penggalian," kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kulihat kau membawa anakmu."

"Ya," James mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu, Ginny kecil pertama kali melihatnya, mukanya memerah semu karena malu. Anak itu, dia akhirnya bertemu dengannya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia mendengar laki-laki bernama James itu mengenalkan anak laki-laki itu kepada Dumbledore. Ginny berusaha mengingat namanya tapi sulit. Mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat namanya?

"Ini Fred, pewaris tahta kerajaan dan ini adalah putriku, Ginny," Dumbledore sambil memperkenalkan kedua anaknya ke hadapan James dan putranya. "Fred dan Ginny, kenalkan ini adalah James dan putranya..."

Ginny yakin ayahnya memperkenalkan nama anak itu tapi ia tidak bisa ingat sama sekali. Namun ia melihat anak itu tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Mau tidak mau, Ginny pun membalas senyumnya seraya ikut berjabat tangan. "Aku Ginny..."

Semenjak perkenalan itulah, Ginny yang tadinya pemalu menjadi sosok yang selalu ceria dan periang. Dia tidak malu lagi untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia selalu mengajak anak itu bermain kemana saja. "Kau tahu, aku suka melihat bintang di malam hari? Mau ikut melihatnya? Bintang-bintang itu adalah sahabat-sahabat pertamaku, selalu menemaniku semenjak ibuku meninggal. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Ginny mengajak orang itu, anak itu, melihat pemandangan bintang-bintang yang indah di malam hari, di atas puncak menara istana. Dia menunjuk segala macam rasi bintang kepada anak itu. Dia mengobrol segala macam kepada anak itu namun entah mengapa Ginny merasa sangat janggal. Rasanya seperti mengobrol sendiri dengan sosok yang tiada. Baginya, anak itu tidak ada, seperti teman khayalan. Ginny tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mengapa rasanya sulit meyakini anak itu benar-benar ada.

Namun Ginny tetap memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkannya. Dia sangat senang bertemu dengannya, bermain dengannya, bercanda dengannya. Semenjak itulah Ginny menjadi akrab dengan keluarga James, mengenal Lily dan kebaikan Dumbledore kepada keluarga itu. Dumbledore, begitu Ginny menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dengan James, mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena putrinya sudah tidak lagi pemalu seperti dulu. "Kau membawa dia kepada Ginny, dan dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang akrab kepada Ginny."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata James sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak, James. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Lily selalu sehat, Yang Mulia," kata James.

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Ginny yang menguping juga ikut tersenyum. Dia merasa senang bisa berteman dengan kawan barunya. Dia tahu anak itu bukan teman khayalan. Dia benar-benar ada. Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit mengenal namanya padahal ia sangat mengenal dirinya? Mengapa?

"Ginny..."

Ginny kecil menengok kiri dan kanan, hendak mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu rasanya ia kenal.

"Ginny..."

Siapa? Ginny kecil hendak bergegas untuk menyongsong sumber suara namun ia tidak bisa ingat. Ia tidak bisa ingat apapun. Namun kini ada sesuatu yang ingat...

"Ginny, bangunlah..."

Ia ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang putri kerajaan dan ia memiliki seorang ayah dan kakak. Bahwa ia mengenal James, Lily dan anak itu. Anak itu...

"Ginny..."

Ginny kecil merasa tidak tahan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak tahan mendengar suara asing yang memanggilnya.

"Ginny, bangunlah..."

Suara itu tetap memasuki gendang telinganya dan samar-samar ia melihat sosok anak itu. Sosok itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ginny berusaha meraihnya, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau..."

"Ginny..."

"Siapa? Siapa kau sesungguhnya?" bisik Ginny lirih.

"Ginny..."

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?" bisik Ginny. "Mengapa?"

Anak itu menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. Ia tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Ginny..."

"Ginny..."

"Ginny..."

Ginny kecil melihat anak itu tersenyum lagi dan ia tengah menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..."

Anak itu kembali mengucapkannya namun Ginny tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia hanya melihat anak itu tengah menggerakkan mulutnya kemudian ia tersenyum lagi kepada Ginny.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," kata Ginny lirih. Anak itu tersenyum lagi kepadanya lalu berlari keluar. "Tunggu!" seru Ginny, ia hendak berlari menyongsong anak itu namun yang ia ingat adalah...

"Ginny...!"

Samar-samar Ginny membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Terlihat sosok bayangan wajah yang akhirnya menjadi jelas. Harry menatapnya dengan cemas bersama Sakura, Shaoran, Ron, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona. "Kau baik-baik saja, Putri?"

"Mimpi..." gumam Ginny lirih. Wajahnya berpeluh keringat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kini ia mulai mengingat segalanya meskipun, meskipun...

"Dimana ini?"

"Kita masih di Basil, Putri," kata Harry. Ia mengambilkan segelas susu yang dibuatkan oleh Mei Lin. "Kami menunggumu bangun dan dari tadi kau terus mengigau. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu. Ini segelas susu segar, minumlah."

Ginny berusaha untuk bangun sambil dibantu oleh Sakura. Dia meminum segelas susu yang dibawakan oleh Harry. Rasanya segar sekali setelah meminumnya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Harry dan teman-temannya kemudian Draco, Mei Lin, Peter, Ruka dan Sirius. Mereka ikut menemaninya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita berhasil, Ginny," kata Harry, tersenyum kepadanya. "Kita berhasil mengalahkan ular itu dan mendapatkan empat bulu sayap itu untukmu."

"Syukurlah, Harry," kata Ginny membalas senyumnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang jahat itu?"

"Mereka? Tidak usah kau risaukan lagi, Ginny," kata Harry. "Snape kabur tapi kelima anak buahnya berhasil kita tahan. Mereka akan menerima hukumannya tidak lama lagi."

"Snape?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

"Ya, dia dan komplotannya, adalah anggota Dark Army, mereka ingin menculikmu serta mencelakai seluruh desa ini. Tapi mereka tidak berhasil. Tapi setidaknya, kau selamat, Ginny," kata Harry.

"Terima kasih, Harry," kata Ginny lembut.

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu, Ginny?" tanya Harry.

Ginny terdiam. Dia kembali mengingat lagi kenangannya namun dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya cemas padanya. Dia memandang tersenyum kepada mereka, "Aku merasa sangat baik."

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura. Harry tersenyum. "Sekarang kau istirahat saja, Putri. Jangan memikirkan apa-apa."

"Kapan kita akan pergi lagi, Harry?" tanya Ginny.

"Besok," kata Harry. "Sekarang kita istirahat selama satu hari ini."

Ginny mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kecuali Sakura dan Mokona yang menemaninya, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan kamar. Sirius kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sementara Draco dan kawan-kawannya mengajak Harry dan yang lain untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa.

Malam itu, sebelum mereka berangkat menuju dunia berikutnya, Ginny kembali terbangun. Dia masih merenungkan mimpinya, kenangan dirinya ketika kecil. Dia ingin keluar dari rumah, memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Dia berjalan terus menuju padang rumput landai dan duduk di atas hamparannya. Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menebarkan rambutnya yang indah. Ginny menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua lutut, mengingat kembali kenangan yang ia dapatkan ketika kecil. Kini ia ingat semuanya. Harry benar, ia adalah Putri Hogwarts Kingdom, kakaknya adalah Fred dan ayahnya adalah Dumbledore. Ia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama James dan anak itu...

Dia berusaha mengingat anak itu namun sulit sekali. Ia tidak bisa ingat apapun tentang anak itu. Ia tidak bisa mengingat segalanya. Dia tidak bisa...

"Mengapa...?" desah Ginny lirih. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa ingat...?"

Ginny menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa? Siapakah dia? Mengapa aku tidak bisa ingat sama sekali?"

"Ginny?"

Ginny mengangkat kepalanya lalu dilihatnya Harry sedang berdiri di belakangnya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Harry, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Ginny," kata Harry. "Aku sedang keluar kamar mandi lalu melihatmu keluar kamar dan keluar rumah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan dirimu maka aku mengikutimu sampai di sini."

Ginny kembali diam. Dia mengingat lagi kenangannya lalu murung. Harry menatapnya, "Putri, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mengapa?"

Harry menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu dia melihat Ginny menoleh kepadanya. Air matanya berlinang, "Mengapa kau selalu memperhatikanku, Harry?"

"Ginny..." Harry sedikit terperangah melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya menangis. Namun ia menundukkan kepala, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Mengapa, Harry?" tanya Ginny lirih. Dia mengusapkan kedua air matanya. "Mengapa kamu sangat memperhatikanku?"

"Karena," Harry mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap bintang-bintang di langit sejenak kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ginny. "Karena aku harus melakukan ini untukmu..."

"Mengapa, Harry? Mengapa?" tanya Ginny. "Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun segalanya dari dirimu. Padahal aku sudah mengingat semuanya, ayahku, kakakku, istana dan Hogwarts Kingdom. Namun mengapa aku tidak ingat semuanya tentang dirimu, Harry?"

"Ginny..." Harry ingin sekali mengatakan segalanya kepada gadis itu namun ia tidak tega melanjutkannya.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Harry," Ginny masih terus menangis. "Siapakah dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Karena aku..." Harry berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkannya. "Karena kau adalah orang yang penting bagi diriku. Segalanya, karena aku adalah teman masa kecilmu, Ginny dan aku hadir di sini, selalu memperhatikanmu, untuk menjagamu, untuk melindungimu..."

Ginny tersenyum padanya meski masih menampakkan gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Harry. Akhirnya aku bisa mengingat kenangan masa kecilku. Aku berumur tujuh tahun, diperkenalkan oleh ayahku kepada seorang laki-laki bernama James dan seorang anak yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya dan mengapa ia berada di sana. Ketika mengobrol dengannya, rasanya seperti mengobrol dengan teman khayalan padahal ia ada namun aku tidak ingat apapun. Anak itu, ia selalu tersenyum padaku. Tapi ia kosong, seperti tiada dan aku tidak ingat apapun. Tidak ingat apapun, Harry..."

Kali ini Harry menyaksikan Ginny kembali bersimbah air mata. Dia merasa iba padanya. Dia tahu dan ingat apa yang dimaksud dengan Ginny. Itu adalah kenangannya, pertama kali ia bertemu dulu. Pertama kali ia diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya kepada Dumbledore dan akhirnya diperkenalkan kepada Ginny dan kakaknya, Fred. Dia ingat segalanya, bagaimana Ginny mengajaknya untuk melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam. Mengajaknya mengobrol, tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Dan ketika ia menjadi kosong dan tiada di kenangan Ginny, maka itu adalah akibat setelah semua kenangannya diambil oleh Yuko sebagai bayarannya untuk menembus dimensi.

Ginny menghampirkan dirinya ke dada Harry dan pemuda itu mendekapnya. Membiarkan Ginny menangis sesenggukkan di dalam dekapannya dan sesekali Harry membelai rambutnya. "Ginny, aku tetap berjanji akan mengumpulkan semua serpihan kenanganmu, agar kau bisa mengingat siapakah aku sesungguhnya. Aku janji, Ginny," bisik Harry perlahan. Mereka masih terus berpelukan malam itu, saling melepaskan kegundahan, kesedihan dan kegelisahan.

Keesokan hari, mereka bersiap untuk berangkat lagi menuju dunia baru. Ginny kelihatan segar meski masih menyimpan sedikit kesedihan dalam dirinya. Namun begitu memandang wajah Harry yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia tersenyum. Dia merasa lega telah menumpahkan segala isi hatinya dan Harry mau berbaik hati untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam. Dia tahu bahwa Harry akan mengumpulkan seluruh kenangan itu, kenangan miliknya. Harry membalas senyumnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Ginny menyambutnya. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan, diikuti oleh Ron, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, dan Fai sedangkan Mokona duduk di atas bahu Fai. Mereka memandang Draco dan kawan-kawannya termasuk Sirius dan seluruh warga desa.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian," kata Sirius.

"Yeah, kalian membawa kedamaian bagi Basil," sahut Draco.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian, Draco dan Tuan Sirius?" tanya Harry. "Setelah Tuan Sirius menjelaskan segalanya padamu."

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya," kata Draco. "Aku sudah menerima kepergian kedua orangtuaku dan Paman Sirius adalah orangtua keduaku, dia adalah ayah bagiku."

Harry tersenyum kepadanya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali, Harry," kata Sirius.

"Ya, masih banyak keindahan Basil yang belum kalian nikmati," sahut Peter.

"Betul," timpal Ruka.

"Ya!" angguk Mei Lin. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali, teman-teman!"

"Kami harap begitu," sambut Harry. "Masih banyak yang harus kami lakukan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kenangan Putri Ginny. Jangan kuatir, pasti kami akan kembali."

"Sampai jumpa!" seru para warga desa. Mereka melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada Harry dan teman-temannya. Mokona meloncat dari atas bahu Fai dan berseru, "Berangkat!" lalu sinar putih keperakan menyelimuti mereka dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

Unknown World

"Aku sudah melihatnya," kata laki-laki bernama Fei Wong Reed itu dikelilingi oleh enam anak buahnya. Dia duduk di atas singgasana. "Snape kalah dan kabur kemudian Harry dan Ginny berhasil lolos. Sudah kuduga, dia adalah laki-laki pengecut paling payah. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya dari awal!"

Dengan sihirnya ia melihat sebuah kolam di hadapannya. Kolam itu merupakan kolam sihir yang ia ciptakan dan ia menyaksikan adegan duel Snape dengan Harry di hutan. Lalu ia menghapuskannya dengan ekspresi menahan murka. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!"

"Bagaimana jika kita kirimkan Vermouth, Gin dan Vodka untuk membuntuti Snape dan mengawasinya?" kata laki-laki berwajah ular, Voldemort.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Fei Wong Reed.

"Agar kita bisa mengetahui tindak tanduk Snape dan sampai sejauh mana ia bisa mengatasi anak-anak itu. Jika sampai detik terakhir ia belum bisa membereskan misinya untuk menculik Ginny dan Harry, maka Gin, Vermouth dan Vodka akan membunuh Snape," kata Voldemort licik.

"Begitukah? Jadi, apa kalian sanggup untuk melakukannya?" tanya Fei Wong Reed kepada tiga orang itu, seorang laki-laki berambut perak, wanita berambut pirang dan laki-laki besar bertopi dan berkacamata hitam. "Kami sanggup, Master," kata wanita bernama Vermouth.

"Bagus," kata Fei Wong Reed. "Kuperintahkan kalian bertiga buntuti Snape kemana dia pergi. Ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan!"

"Baik, Master," kata laki-laki berambut perak bernama Gin. Dia membungkukkan badannya lalu bersama dua rekannya pergi menghilang dari hadapan Fei.

"Yuko Ichihara dan dua orang musuh bebuyutanku serta anak-anak itu. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan ramalan itu?" gumam Fei Wong Reed. Dia bangkit dari singgasana dan berjalan menuju dua tabung berisi dua sosok manusia. "Tidak akan lama lagi waktunya..."

"Tenang saja, Fei Wong Reed. Kita pasti akan mewujudkan ambisi ini untuk menguasai dunia," kata Voldemort. "Dan mereka akan menjadi alat untuk mewujudkannya."


	15. What is Kudan?

15

WHAT IS KUDAN?

Hanshin Republic

Year 1

Rombongan pengelana dimensi tiba di Hanshin Republic. Mereka mendarat di sebuah mata air. Terpleset, Ron tercebur diikuti oleh Sakura dan Kurogane sedangkan Fai, Harry, Shaoran dan Ginny tidak ikut terpleset melainkan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. "Kita mendarat!" seru Mokona gembira.

"Bola sialan, kita jadi tercebur!" umpat Ron.

"Jangan marah, Ronnie-puu. Malah kau terlihat segar, kan?" kata Fai sambil melucu.

"Menyebalkan, apa tidak ada tempat pendaratan yang bagus, bakpao dungu!" gerutu Kurogane.

"Jangan mengatakannya begitu, Kurogane," kata Sakura. Dia segera bangkit dari jatuhnya, dibantu oleh Shaoran. "Paling tidak kita selamat."

"Kurasa ini bukan duniaku," kata Kurogane sebal.

"Ini juga bukan duniaku. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Putri Hermione!" seru Ron. Dia berdiri dengan jubah basah kuyup.

"Wow, Ronnie-puu tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya," goda Fai diikuti oleh gelak tawa Mokona, Sakura, Shaoran dan Ginny sedangkan Harry cuma tersenyum dan Kurogane cuma diam saja.

"Dia bukan pacarku dan panggil namaku dengan benar!" seru Ron, mukanya memerah.

"Namamu yang benar bagaimana, Ronnie-puu?" celetuk Fai.

"Sudahlah, biar saja, bocah. Kau memang cocok dipanggil Ronnie," kata Kurogane menyeringai. Dia segera bangkit dan menepuk pundak Ron. "Itu memang namamu kan?"

"Dan namamu memang Kuro-pii, bandana!" seru Ron.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Kurogane.

"Ehm, sudah teman-teman. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk menginap. Kita harus mencari bulu sayap Putri," kata Harry melerai mereka.

"Aha, kau betul, Harry," kata Fai. "Kita harus mencari tahu dunia apa ini. Apa kau merasakan kekuatan bulu sayap itu, Mokona?"

"Mokona tidak bisa merasakannya. Kekuatannya sangat kecil sekali," kata Mokona.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Harry, apa itu?" ujar Ginny menyela kalimat Harry seraya menunjuk sosok misterius berwujud seperti rubah perak terlihat hendak menyongsong mereka. Sejenak mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun akhirnya Harry menyadarinya. "TIARAP!"

Seketika mereka langsung tiarap bersamaan dengan serangan rubah perak itu dan nyaris mengenai mereka semua. Serangan itu akhirnya berhenti dan Harry langsung bersiaga untuk melindungi teman-temannya, begitu juga dengan Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran dan Fai. "Siapa itu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," kata suara seorang gadis yang langsung muncul di hadapan mereka diikuti seorang temannya. Gadis itu berambut pirang dan tangannya ada sebuah api perak misterius. Sedangkan temannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam turut mendampingi.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Harry waspada.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu yang kuajukan," kata gadis itu. "Siapa kalian? Apakah kalian mata-mata Ratu Molly?"

"Mata-mata apa maksudmu?" sergah Ron.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," ujar gadis itu. "Kami belum pernah melihat orang seperti kalian. Memasuki daerah kekuasaan kami dan kalian adalah orang asing, pasti mata-mata Ratu Molly!"

"Maaf, Nona. Kami bukan mata-mata siapapun yang kau sebutkan karena kami adalah pengembara dari negeri jauh. Pengembara dimensi," kata Shaoran tenang.

"Pengembara dimensi?" kata laki-laki itu sedikit tercengang.

"Kau tahu, Seamus?" kata gadis itu lagi. "Kita sudah sering menghadapi para pembual setiap hari dan rupanya diantara mereka adalah mata-mata Ratu Molly untuk mengintip usaha perjuangan kita menyelamatkan Hanshin Republic!"

"Jadi kau sebut kami pembual?" geram Kurogane.

"Tapi aku terkejut, mereka bisa dengan sigap menghindari kudan ku barusan," kata gadis itu. "Sungguh luar biasa. Apa kudan yang kalian miliki?"

"Kudan? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis itu dan temannya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Kalian tidak tahu apa itu kudan?"

"Sudah kami beritahu, Nona, kalau kami bukan musuh," kata Harry. "Kami bukan mata-mata seperti yang kau sebut tadi atau penduduk dunia ini. Kami adalah pengelana dimensi lain."

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata gadis itu tercengang. "Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kudan. Apa artinya ini, Seamus?"

"Kau sudah dengar yang mereka katakan, Sonoko. Mereka adalah pengembara dimensi," kata laki-laki bernama Seamus.

"Pengembara dimensi? Jadi, benarkah jika ada dimensi lain?" kata gadis bernama Sonoko itu.

"Entahlah, tapi kudengar kabarnya memang ada dimensi lain, Sonoko. Dan dunia dimensi itu tidak sama dengan dunia kita," kata Seamus.

"Hmm, jadi begitu," kata Sonoko. Dia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Dia masih memandang Harry dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kurasa mereka bukan orang jahat, Sonoko, apalagi mata-mata Ratu Molly," kata Seamus. "Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka pergi dari sini ke tempat persembunyian kita."

"Tapi, untuk tujuan apa mereka datang kemari?" tanya Sonoko.

"Oh, kami akan menjelaskannya, Nona," kata Harry. "Kami akan menjelaskannya pada kalian."

"Jangan panggil aku Nona. Panggil aku Sonoko dan ini temanku, Seamus. Selamat datang di dunia Hanshin Republic. Ayo, ikut!" celetuk Sonoko. Dia dan Seamus menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Akhirnya mereka berjalan mengikuti arah tempat persembunyian dua orang itu.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil dan para penduduknya memandang Sonoko dan Seamus dengan penuh hormat. Namun tatapan mereka terpaku pada Harry dan teman-temannya. Sonoko paham apa yang dirasakan penduduk. "Jangan takut, mereka tamu-tamuku. Bukan bawahan Ratu Molly. Bekerjalah seperti biasa, kami akan membawa mereka masuk."

Setelah memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Sonoko, para penduduk desa dan tentara-tentara asing itu pergi berpencar. Kemudian Sonoko dan Seamus membawa mereka menuju sebuah rumah seperti benteng pertahanan. Sonoko mempersilakan teman-teman barunya untuk masuk. Kemudian Seamus menutup pintu dan menguncinya seraya menutup semua jendela. Suasana gelap sementara kemudian Sonoko menyalakan lentera. Harry memandang apa yang mereka lakukan dengan heran. Sonoko menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Harry. "Oh, jangan takut. Kami memang selalu melakukan ini. Kami tidak ingin apa yang kami lakukan ketahuan oleh mata-mata Ratu Molly."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di dunia ini?" tanya Harry.

Sonoko langsung duduk dengan santai di depan mereka, sedangkan Seamus berdiri di sampingnya. "Sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Hanshin Republic dipimpin oleh Ratu Molly yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Dahulu Ratu Molly dikenal sebagai ratu yang baik hati dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya namun pada suatu hari ia berubah drastis menjadi kejam sekali. Ia menindas seluruh rakyatnya, dijadikan budak. Memata-matai aktivitas rakyat melalui polisi rahasia bahkan menghukum mati lawan-lawan politiknya. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Ratu Molly bisa berubah drastis sampai kejam sedemikian rupa. Tapi menurut isu yang beredar, perubahan perilaku Ratu Molly disebabkan oleh anaknya yang hilang ketika kecil. Anaknya dibunuh dan ia menjadi murka. Bertekad untuk balas dendam, ia akhirnya menjadi jahat sampai sekarang."

"Maka, aku dan Seamus, sudah lima tahun ini saling bertemu dan mengemukakan ide untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini. Kami akhirnya sepakat untuk mendirikan gerakan perlawanan dan meraih dukungan dari seluruh rakyat Hanshin Republic untuk menumbangkan kekuasaan Ratu Molly. Kami ingin dia kembali sadar dan menyesal akan perbuatannya. Semenjak itulah, kami harus mati-matian bersembunyi dari kejaran tentara Ratu Molly bahkan kami harus mencurigai setiap orang yang masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan gerakan kami sebagai mata-mata Ratu Molly. Kami tidak ingin kecolongan untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fai.

"Mata-mata Ratu Molly," kata Seamus. "Nyaris mencelakai kami berdua ketika Sonoko lengah. Dia menyamar menjadi juru masak bagi tentara kami dan hendak membubuhkan racun di makanan Sonoko. Aku berhasil memergokinya dan kami saling berkelahi sampai dia mati. Semenjak itulah kami tidak pernah lagi percaya kepada orang asing."

"Makanya itulah yang menjadi alasan kami menyerang kalian barusan. Kami baru saja membebaskan desa ini dari pendudukan tentara Ratu Molly dan kalian datang," kata Sonoko. "Kebetulan kami juga sedang berpatroli maka kami segera menghampiri kalian lalu menyerang. Tapi kami minta maaf atas ketidaktahuan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ginny tersenyum. "Tapi bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu?"

Sonoko tertawa kecil. "Aku dan Seamus adalah sepupu. Sudah lama sekali kedua orangtua kami dibunuh akibat kekejaman tentara Ratu Molly. Maka, kami pun bertekad untuk membalas perbuatan Ratu Molly. Apalagi kami selalu berkelana mengelilingi negeri dan menyaksikan penderitaan rakyat. Makanya, inilah yang menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk membentuk gerakan perlawanan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kudan yang kalian sebutkan tadi?" tanya Harry.

"Nah, ada satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh semua penduduk Hanshin Republic, yaitu Kudan yang kami miliki. Kudan adalah energi sihir kami yang merupakan simbolisasi kekuatan seseorang. Kekuatanku adalah rubah perak sedangkan Seamus adalah singa emas. Makanya, itulah yang menyerang kalian tadi, yaitu kudan yang kumiliki," kata Sonoko.

"Apakah kudan itu sudah ada pada diri kalian ketika lahir?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," jawab Sonoko. "Ia ada karena dilatih. Seorang anak tujuh tahun sudah dilatih untuk mengeluarkan kudannya. Dan jika tidak bisa maka dia akan dikucilkan oleh masyarakatnya termasuk keluarganya. Maka, semua anak harus bisa mengeluarkan kudan kebanggaan mereka masing-masing."

"Tapi dikucilkan..." kata Sakura sedikit prihatin.

"Itu sudah menjadi adat masyarakat kami. Karena kudan adalah kebanggaan dan kehormatan bagi penduduk Hanshin Republic."

"Termasuk Ratu Molly," gumam Ron pelan.

"Ya, betul sekali," kata Sonoko sambil mengangguk.

"Sekarang giliran kalian untuk menjelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya," kata Seamus. "Kemudian tujuan kalian datang kemari."

"Ah, maaf," kata Harry. "Namaku Harry dan ini adalah Putri Ginny, Ron, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai dan Mokona. Kami adalah pengembara dimensi, menjelajahi dunia-dunia untuk mencari bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

"Bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" tanya Sonoko tidak mengerti.

"Ya, bulu sayap itu adalah bagian dari kenangan dan jiwa Putri Ginny. Bulu-bulu sayap tersebut hilang dan berpencaran ke berbagai penjuru dunia-dunia dan untuk menempuhnya harus menggunakan sihir dimensi. Bulu-bulu sayap tersebut juga menyimpan kekuatan yang jika disalahgunakan maka akan mengakibatkan kehancuran bagi dunia tersebut. Maka kami harus segera menemukannya sebelum dunia tersebut hancur," kata Harry.

"Jadi begitu," kata Sonoko mulai paham dengan penjelasan Harry.

"Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang bulu sayap tersebut? Baik mendengar kisah-kisah atau semacam legenda aneh?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," kata Sonoko. "Tapi kami akan berusaha membantu kalian."

"Benarkah, Sonoko?" kata Harry mulai gembira.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Sonoko mengangguk senang.

"Tapi, mereka tidak memiliki kudan," kata Seamus.

"Itu gampang. Mereka bisa melatihnya," kata Sonoko. "Mereka bisa berlatih kudan untuk mencari bulu sayap tersebut."

"Apakah kami boleh melakukannya?" tanya Harry heran.

"Ya," angguk Sonoko. "Tidak ada larangan bagi orang asing untuk mempelajarinya. Kami akan sangat senang jika bisa memberikan pengetahuan kami kepada orang lain apalagi kalian."

"Kau betul, Sonoko," timpal Seamus. "Apalagi kudan juga dibutuhkan agar kalian bisa mempertahankan diri dari serangan anak-anak buah Ratu Molly di dunia ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sonoko dan Seamus," kata Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Kami sangat senang jika bisa membantu kalian," balas Sonoko ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kalian istirahat saja di desa ini. Besok kita akan mulai berlatih kudan," kata Seamus.

"Baiklah," sahut Harry. Mereka semua akhirnya diajak Sonoko dan Seamus menuju kamar tempat beristirahat. Malam itu seluruh rombongan pengelana dimensi kembali beristirahat sebelum memulai petualangan baru esoknya.


	16. Snape's Revenge

16

SNAPE'S REVENGE

Sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan. Laki-laki hidung bengkok dengan rambut berminyak. Snape. Wajahnya menyimpan sejuta dendam membara. Dia menatap gerbang istana di depannya. Seringai licik tertera di wajahnya. "Dendam ini pasti akan kubalas," bisiknya.

Ketika ia sedang melangkah menuju gerbang, sekelompok penjaga menghadangnya. "Siapa kau?"

Snape menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggeram dan langsung menyerang mereka sambil berteriak, "MINGGIR!"

Satu persatu para penjaga itu dipukuli oleh Snape sampai terkapar dan akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman istana. Namun halangan itu belum berakhir ketika para penjaga yang lain ikut berdatangan. Snape tertawa jahat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. "Jadi, kalian meremehkanku. Jangan coba macam-macam. Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani menghalangi jalanku. Minggir semuanya!"

Namun para penjaga itu tidak bergeming meski digertak oleh Snape. Meskipun wajah mereka mulai terlihat gentar begitu Snape langsung menghajar mereka sampai babak belur. Begitu Snape berhasil lolos dia segera masuk ke dalam istana dikejar oleh para penjaga yang lain sampai akhirnya dia mendobrak masuk sebuah ruangan besar. Dia sangat girang begitu melihat bola kaca misterius berisi lima bulu sayap putih keperakan. "Akhirnya kutemukan apa yang kucari!"

"Berhenti di situ!"

Snape langsung membalikkan badannya perlahan dan ia melihat sosok wanita berjubah dan berambut merah. Dia kelihatan garang dan marah melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Snape. "Siapa kau, berani menganggu kenyamanan tidurku malam ini!"

"Selamat malam, Ratu Molly," seringai Snape jahat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu...?" kata wanita itu terperangah.

"Tentu aku selalu tahu siapa saja penguasa setiap dunia yang kujelajahi. Karena ini adalah bagian dari misi Master Fei Wong Reed dan kau salah satunya, akan menjadi budaknya!" seru Snape.

"Kurang ajar kau, tangkap dia!" perintah Ratu Molly. Dengan sigap, Snape langsung mengambil bola kaca berisi lima bulu itu dan meledakkan seisi ruangan dengan bola kecil yang ia miliki. Para penjaga termasuk Ratu Molly tidak kuasa menahan batuk-batuk akibat kabut asap yang pekat. "Keparat!" bentak Ratu Molly. Begitu kabut asap itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, Snape sudah tidak ada di sana dan Ratu Molly menyadari miliknya yang paling berharga telah hilang, "TIDAK!"

Keesokan harinya, Harry dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke tanah lapang dekat desa. Mereka akan dilatih menggunakan kudan oleh Sonoko dan Seamus. Latihan berlangsung dengan lancar meskipun mereka cukup kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Hanya Ginny, Sakura, Kurogane dan Fai saja yang tidak tertarik untuk berlatih sedangkan Harry, Ron dan Shaoran sangat menikmatinya. Mulanya mereka menonton terlebih dahulu aksi mengeluarkan kudan yang dilakukan oleh Sonoko dan Seamus. Setelah melihat aksi yang dicontohkan oleh Sonoko dan Seamus, Harry dan kedua temannya langsung segera mempraktekkan jurus kudan mereka. Samar-samar terlihat kekuatan mereka setelah beberapa saat berlatih.

Kudan Harry terlihat seperti bayang-bayang sosok rusa perak, sedangkan kudan Ron dan Shaoran terlihat seperti bayang-bayang anjing dan serigala perak. Mereka sangat optimis ketika latihan itu mulai membawa hasil. Ketika latihan itu sedang berlangsung, dua orang berseragam terlihat tengah berlari ke hadapan mereka dan langsung menghampiri Sonoko dan Seamus. Nafas mereka putus-putus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sonoko ingin tahu sementara Seamus dan yang lainnya memperhatikan.

"Ratu Molly!" seru orang pertama.

"Kenapa dengan Ratu Molly?" tanya Sonoko.

"Dia, pagi ini dia kelihatan marah besar dan kami tidak tahu apa penyebabnya...!" kata orang kedua.

"Berulang kali dia berteriak seperti orang gila dan meracau sendiri sembari mengatakan benda berharga miliknya telah hilang!"

"Lalu apa lagi katanya?" tanya Sonoko.

"Dia bilang akan mengerahkan pasukan secara besar-besaran untuk mengejar orang mencurigakan yang menyerang istananya semalam demi mengambil kembali barang yang dicuri orang itu."

"Apa?" ujar Sonoko dan Seamus terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry namun Sonoko tidak memedulikannya. "Kuperintahkan kalian kembali ke istana Ratu Molly untuk kembali mengawasi segala tindak-tanduknya dan laporkan padaku segala perkembangan yang terjadi di sana!"

"Baik, Nona Sonoko!" kata kedua orang itu serempak. Mereka menunduk hormat kepada mereka lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sonoko, apa yang terjadi? Tolong beritahu kami," pinta Harry.

"Mereka berdua adalah mata-mata yang kami kirimkan ke istana, menyamar menjadi prajurit Ratu Molly dan mereka selalu melaporkan kepada kami tentang perkembangan yang terjadi di istana secara berkala."

"Dan?" tanya Harry, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Mereka telah melaporkan kemarahan Ratu Molly dan berniat mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari orang yang telah mencuri benda berharga miliknya," kata Sonoko.

"Tapi, benda apakah itu?" tanya Ginny pelan.

"Entahlah," kata Sonoko menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi yang pasti kita harus bersiap-siap pergi dari sini."

"Oi, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja kepada mereka benda apa yang paling berharga milik Ratu Molly?" kata Shaoran. "Paling tidak mereka tahu apa benda itu."

"Mereka tidak tahu benda apa itu. Mata-mata kami telah memberitahu kalau Ratu Molly dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat berahasia dan rahasianya tersimpan dalam sebuah ruangan misterius yang berada di istana itu. Tidak boleh ada seseorang yang masuk ruangan itu kecuali Ratu Molly. Dugaanku adalah, orang itu berhasil membobol masuk ruangan Ratu Molly dan mengambil apapun itu di ruangan tersebut," kata Sonoko. Dia dan Seamus mengajak Harry bersama teman-temannya untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Pasukan Ratu Molly akan tiba di sini setiap saat!"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Fai.

"Ikut saja!" seru Seamus. Mereka segera mengumumkan berita itu kepada kawan-kawan mereka sesama gerakan pemberontak untuk bersiap melarikan diri. Mereka akan pergi bersembunyi sebelum pasukan Ratu Molly menangkap mereka semua. Namun rupanya keberuntungan tidak memihak Sonoko dan teman-temannya. Beberapa jam sebelum melarikan diri dari desa, ribuan tentara pemerintah sudah mengepung dan tidak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk lari. Beberapa dari mereka mengusulkan untuk melawan tetapi Sonoko melarang. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko apalagi sampai teman-teman barunya ikut terlibat. Maka dia memberanikan diri untuk datang menghadapi pimpinan pasukan ditemani Seamus, Harry, Ron, dan Shaoran. Sementara Kurogane dan Fai menjaga Ginny, Sakura dan Mokona.

"Apa mau kalian kemari?" tanya Sonoko tidak gentar.

"Menangkap kalian," kata pimpinan pasukan. "Kami sudah lama tahu tabiat gerakan kalian. Memusuhi Yang Mulia Ratu, memprovokasi rakyat untuk memberontak dan kali ini usaha terakhir kalian adalah mencuri dari Ratu Molly!"

"Mencuri? Apa maksudmu mencuri?" tanya Sonoko.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Ratu Molly sudah lama mengetahui perbuatan kalian dan kali ini Yang Mulia tidak akan memberi ampun. Kalian pantas dihukum mati!"

"Maaf sebelumnya, pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Walaupun kami memberontak melawan Ratu, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran kami untuk mencuri apapun dari Ratu. Apa gunanya bagi kami untuk melakukan perbuatan seperti itu?"

"Kami tidak butuh penjelasan kalian dan jangan berani melawan. Pokoknya kalian ikut kami ke istana, sekarang!"

"Kami tidak bersalah!" teriak Seamus sambil berkutat melawan dua tentara yang hendak mencekal dirinya namun akhirnya dia dikeroyok habis-habisan. Menyaksikan itu, Harry tidak berdiam diri. Dia berdiri tegak, melindungi Seamus sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan sakiti mereka!"

"Siapa kau?" kata pemimpin pasukan itu sambil memicingkan mata. "Apa kau juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry. "Kami hanya orang asing."

"Huh, menarik," seringai orang itu. "Kalian, bawa dia dan teman-temannya. Siapa tahu dia memang juga berkomplot untuk menentang Baginda Ratu!"

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru Ron hendak melawan tapi dicegah oleh Harry. "Biarkan saja, Ron. Aku ingin mereka membawa kita. Aku ingin menemui Ratu Molly dan berbicara kepadanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Harry? Kau ingin kita juga ditangkap?"

Sebelum Harry menjawab, Sonoko memotong pembicaraan, "Baik, bawa saja kami. Lagipula kami akan membuktikan bahwa kami tidak bersalah dalam kasus pencurian yang kalian tuduhkan!"

"Bagus sekali, Nona," seringai laki-laki itu lagi. "Bawa mereka!"

Ketika mereka dibawa oleh rombongan pasukan menuju kota, Seamus berbisik dengan nada protes kepada Sonoko, "Kenapa kau memilih untuk ditangkap, Sonoko? Seharusnya kita melawan!"

Namun Sonoko tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Seamus yang penuh dengan protes. Dia tetap berdiam diri dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sonoko!" seru Seamus.

"Hei, diam kau!" bentak seorang tentara yang sedang menyeretnya. Seamus kembali berdiam diri. Matanya melirik Sonoko yang masih tertunduk. Empat jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah istana megah yang berdiri di tengah kota besar. Mereka terpana memandang istana yang besar itu dan langsung dibawa masuk ke dalam. Ruangan dalam istana begitu mewah dan cantik namun para penghuninya kelihatan berwajah murung. Mereka terus dibawa masuk sampai tiba di ruangan singgasana. Di hadapan mereka telah menunggu sosok seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan sangar. Dia turun dari atas singgasana, menghampiri para tawanan.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Molly," ujar pemimpin pasukan. "Kami berhasil menangkap mereka."

"Bagus," kata wanita itu. Dia memandang para tawanan dengan raut murka. Wanita itu menyeringai, "Jadi, kalian berkomplot untuk mencuri hartaku."

"Anda Ratu Molly?" tanya Harry tabah.

"Ya, aku Ratu Molly dan siapa kau?"

"Saya Harry dan ini teman-temanku. Kami adalah pengembara dari negeri jauh."

"Pengembara?" geram Ratu Molly.

"Kami bukan bagian dari mereka. Kami hanya datang ke negeri ini untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi seseorang yang penting bagiku," kata Harry.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ratu Molly.

"Sesuatu yang berharga milik Putri Ginny," ujar Harry sambil menatap Ginny di sampingnya. Gadis itu menatap wajah Ratu Molly yang balas memandangnya. Sejenak dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika ekspresi wajah Ratu Molly itu langsung berubah dari ekspresi marah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, entah sedih atau ada tatapan kerinduan yang lembut dari matanya. "G, Ginevra...?"

Mereka terpana menyaksikan Ratu Molly langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ginny. Sang ratu menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Ginny, "K, kau sudah pulang kembali. Kau sudah kembali, putriku..." isaknya.

"Putrimu?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti. "Maksud Anda?"

"Oh, putriku!" Seakan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ginny, Ratu Molly langsung memeluk Ginny begitu saja. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan mau tidak mau Ginny membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Harry," bisik Ron kepada Harry di sebelahnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Ginny bisa disangka anaknya? Bukankah dia sudah lama mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ron. Kurasa kita harus menjelaskan kalau Putri Ginny bukan anaknya," jawab Harry, membalas berbisik.

"Kurasa jangan dulu," kata Shaoran ikut berbisik. "Kita harus menjaga perasaan Ratu Molly dan menurutku ini bisa jadi kesempatan baik untuk kita."

"Kesempatan?" tanya Ron.

Shaoran menggeleng memperingatkan agar obrolan mereka dilanjutkan nanti saja. Karena dia kuatir akan terjadi masalah jika mereka masih mengobrol saat itu. Sementara itu, Ratu Molly segera menyeka air matanya. Dia menarik tangan Ginny perlahan dan membantunya berdiri. Dia menatap Ginny dengan ekspresi kerinduan, "Sekarang kamu tinggal di sini dan Ibu akan menjagamu baik-baik agar penyesalan Ibu tidak terulang kembali seperti dulu."

"Dulu?" kata Ginny.

"Oh, itu kesalahanku kau sampai pergi dariku kemudian orang-orang telah mengatakan kau sudah meninggal. Itu kesalahanku!" rintih Ratu Molly. "Waktu itu kau masih kecil, bermain dengan gembira di halaman istana tetapi monster itu muncul lalu menculikmu pergi. Seminggu kemudian tentaraku menemukan seonggok pakaianmu yang berlumur darah. Orang-orang mengira kau sudah mati dimakan monster itu. Aku tidak percaya, aku sungguh tidak percaya kau sudah mati. Oh, Ginevra ku!"

"T, tapi aku, aku bukan..."

"Oh, jangan bicara lagi, putriku!" ujar Ratu Molly sambil memeluk Ginny. "Sebaiknya kau kuantar ke kamarmu yang dulu. Selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Ginevra!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka...?" tanya Ginny perlahan.

"Mereka?" tanya Ratu Molly tidak mengerti.

"Mereka teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja..."

"Teman-temanmu?" Ratu Molly menatap tajam Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Dari raut wajahnya, Ratu Molly sedikit meremehkan mereka tetapi dia langsung tersenyum lagi kepada Ginny. "Jangan kuatir, sayangku. Teman-temanmu akan kuperlakukan baik. Sekarang antar Putri ke kamarnya!"

Para dayang yang dipanggil Ratu Molly segera menghampiri Ginny dan langsung membawanya menuju koridor istana. Sedangkan Ginny sendiri memandang teman-temannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan permintaan maaf kepada mereka. Harry yang balas memandangnya langsung tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Senyuman itu pun adalah senyuman yang lembut. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan tidak usah menguatirkan mereka. Harry bertekad akan menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

"Jadi, seperti ini," kata Molly memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian menculik putriku selama ini dan akhirnya kalian berhasil ditangkap. Setelah menghasut rakyat dengan gerakan pemberontak, mencuri harta berhargaku, lalu menculik putriku. Apa kata kalian soal ini?"

"Bagi kami, semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata," kata Harry.

"Apa katamu? Berdiri kau!" perintah Molly.

Harry segera berdiri. Tatapannya menantang Ratu Molly. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Harry," jawab Harry.

"Dari mana asalmu dan apa kudanmu, anak muda?"

"Saya dan teman-teman berasal dari negeri jauh. Kami datang kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang berharga bagi seseorang."

"Negeri jauh?" kata Molly tidak mengerti.

"Kami adalah pengembara dimensi," kata Harry. "Kami bukan penduduk Hanshin Republic."

"Pengembara dimensi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami datang ke dunia ini melalui sihir dimensi untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga milik seseorang," jawab Harry. "Dan salah satunya, kami duga berada di dunia ini."

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Ratu Molly sedikit curiga.

"Bulu sayap yang merupakan bagian dari jiwa dan kenangan seseorang. Bulu sayap tersebut tersebar ke berbagai dunia dan kami harus menyelamatkannya agar jiwa orang itu selamat. Jika tidak, dia akan mati. Selain itu, ada orang-orang jahat yang sedang mengincarnya sehingga kami harus cepat menyelamatkannya sebelum orang-orang jahat itu mendapatkannya," kata Harry.

Mendengar kata "bulu sayap" membuat Ratu Molly terhenyak. Dia mengamati teman-teman Harry. Kelihatannya benar, selain Sonoko dan Seamus, mereka bukan penduduk asli Hanshin Republic. Wajah dan pakaian mereka sangat asing sendiri. Mereka mengenakan mantel jubah yang sama. Dia kembali mengingat sejenak tentang bulu sayap yang dimaksudkan Harry lalu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, apakah bulu sayap yang dimaksud adalah...

"Seperti apa deskripsinya?" tanya Ratu Molly.

Harry agak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sudah mendengar bagaimana kekejaman Ratu Molly dari Sonoko dan Seamus. Tapi ternyata dia tidak sekejam yang dibayangkan. Dia merasa wanita ini sebenarnya baik hati dan ada sisi kelembutan dari dirinya. Namun pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat dia kejam di mata rakyatnya sendiri. Harry tidak menyangka Ratu Molly akan sebijaksana itu dalam bertanya. Apakah dia mulai mempercayai mereka?

"Jawab aku, jangan diam saja!" perintah Ratu Molly dengan tegas.

"Ah, maaf. Bulu itu berwarna putih keperakan, memiliki kekuatan magis yang bisa membuat dunia ini dalam bahaya jika ada seseorang yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya dan bisa merasuki orang tersebut. Teksturnya sangat lembut, memiliki simbol tertentu dalam bulu itu," kata Harry.

"Apa kau bilang? Dari mana kau tahu sedetil itu tentang bulu tersebut?" kata Ratu Molly terbelalak.

"Tentu saja, karena kami sudah cukup banyak mendapatkannya di dunia-dunia sebelumnya, jadi kami sudah sering melihat seperti apa bulunya," kata Harry. "Dan Mokona bisa merasakan kekuatan bulu tersebut."

"Mokona?"

Harry menunjuk sesosok makhluk kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di balik mantel Fai. Ratu Molly kembali memicingkan matanya kepada Harry, "Jika kalian tahu sedetil itu tentang deskripsi bulu itu, sepertinya kalian terlibat dalam kejadian semalam..."

"Kejadian semalam?" tanya Harry.

"Benda berharga milikku dicuri. Benda berharga yang terdiri dari lima bulu sial itu. Pasti kalian terlibat dalam hal ini."

Reaksi teman-teman Harry langsung terkejut. "Maksud anda, bulu itu ada di istana ini sebelumnya?"

"Dan kalian pasti terlibat dalam hal ini!" tuding Ratu Molly. "Pantas saja akhirnya aku menyuruh tentaraku menangkap kalian!"

"Sebentar, Yang Mulia," sela Sonoko. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan pencurian apapun di istana ini bahkan masuk saja tidak pernah!"

"Jangan bohong padaku, masukkan mereka ke penjara sampai mengaku dimana keberadaan orang yang mencuri bulu sayap itu!"

"Kami tidak terlibat apapapun!" seru Ron sambil ikut berdiri.

"Diam semuanya!" seru Molly. "Bawa mereka!"

Sekelompok prajurit langsung membawa paksa Harry dan teman-temannya. Mereka berteriak tidak menerima penangkapan itu tetapi tidak kuasa melawan sehingga akhirnya mereka dibawa pergi dari hadapan Ratu Molly. Rombongan tahanan itu lalu dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah di bagian dalam istana. Mereka disatukan dalam satu ruangan penjara. Dua penjaga bertubuh besar dan bengis itu langsung mengunci pintunya dengan gembok dan rantai besi yang besar. Dua orang itu menyeringai kejam kepada mereka.

Sakura meringkuk dalam kakinya dan mulai terisak sementara Fai menghiburnya. Shaoran memandang sekeliling penjara yang gelap dan remang-remang. Tembok-tembok batunya licin dan berlumut. Udaranya sangat pengap dan lembab. Dia merasa kesulitan bernapas. Di sebelahnya, Ron terlihat kesal dan sebal. Dia ingin menimpakan kemarahannya namun tidak tahu harus kepada siapa, maka Ron hanya mengepalkan tangan dan meninjunya ke lantai batu yang keras, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit di jari-jarinya. Kemudian di sudut lain, Harry terlihat tegar dan serius berpikir. Dia melihat kondisi teman-temannya yang sedang murung dan perasaan bersalah mulai memasuki dirinya. Namun dia merasa harus membutuhkan tempat untuk merenung dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin. "Ini salahku, kalau saja aku berhati-hati..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Harry," sela Shaoran, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry. "Aku bisa memahami kondisi Ratu Molly yang sedang labil seperti itu. Rupanya ada semacam kesalahpahaman di sini."

"Kesalahpahaman..." Harry tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata lagi, "apakah semua ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Ratu Molly?"

"Masa lalu Ratu Molly?" tanya Kurogane.

Harry menatap Sonoko dan Seamus, "Kurasa kalian berdua yang paling mengetahui tentang Ratu Molly. Ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya?"

Seamus menatap Sonoko sebentar lalu menoleh ke Harry, "Kami pernah dengar cerita, dulu Ratu Molly punya seorang anak gadis bernama Putri Ginevra. Anak itu merupakan pewaris tahta Hanshin Republic. Namun suatu hari kemudian dia menghilang secara misterius. Orang-orang seluruh kerajaan mencarinya dan kemudian muncul kabar berita kalau Putri Ginevra terbunuh dengan bukti ditemukan pakaiannya yang penuh darah. Ratu Molly sangat sedih dan terpukul. Dia tidak lagi mau berbicara dengan semua orang bahkan menuduh mereka membunuh putrinya. Bahkan keanehan itu juga muncul begitu Ratu Molly rupanya memiliki sebuah benda berharga yang ia anggap barang pusaka."

"Bukankah dia bilang tadi kalau putrinya dibunuh oleh monster?" tanya Fai.

"Tidak ada monster di negeri ini," dengus Sonoko. "Kurasa itu hanya karangannya saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana putrinya bisa terbunuh?" tanya Mokona.

"Sebab ada desas-desus, kalau putri Ratu Molly sebenarnya masih hidup," kata Seamus, "dan dia menyembunyikan identitasnya selama ini. Kabarnya, dia hidup sebagai rakyat jelata, menyamar dan mengubah penampilan dirinya..."

"Sudahlah, Seamus," Sonoko memotong kalimatnya. "Itu cuma desas-desus dan belum tentu benar. Lagipula pakaiannya yang penuh darah itu ditemukan."

"Tapi gara-gara desas-desus itu, Ratu Molly jadi terpengaruh dan mengira Putri Ginny adalah anaknya!" geram Ron. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Barangkali Putri Ginevra memang mirip dengannya, Ron, dan selama ini dia masih meyakini putrinya masih hidup," kata Shaoran.

"Sekarang," kata Harry menyela diskusi. "Kita harus memikirkan kemana bulu sayap yang hilang itu dan siapa yang mengambilnya?"

Mereka langsung diam memikirkan perkataan Harry. "Menurutmu siapa yang mengincarnya? Adakah yang tahu tentang riwayat bulu tersebut di dunia ini?" tanya Fai hati-hati.

"Sepanjang sepengetahuan kami, tidak ada," kata Sonoko. "Kami tidak pernah mendengar apapun soal bulu sayap."

"Berarti tinggal satu kemungkinan," Ron langsung meninju telapak tangannya. "Dark Army, mereka berada di balik semua ini."

"Kita tidak bisa membuktikan itu, Ron," kata Shaoran. "Walau pada akhirnya kita bisa saja mencurigai seseorang."

"Aku masih ragu," ujar Harry. "Kita harus mencari tahu bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya pencurian bulu sayap itu dan menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang mungkin siapa?"

"Kurasa kita bisa menggunakan orang kepercayaan Seamus dan Sonoko," kata Sakura angkat bicara akhirnya. Suaranya sedikit parau dan dia menyeka air matanya. "Bukankah mereka bilang ada orang kepercayaan mereka yang ditempatkan di istana. Kurasa kita bisa menanyainya, barangkali dia bisa memberikan jawabannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ron. "Kita dipenjara seperti ini."

"Jangan lupa, Ron. Masih ada Ginny, dia pasti akan menolong kita," kata Sakura.

"Kau benar," kata Harry. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan khawatirnya kepada Ginny, "dia pasti bisa menolong kita dan membujuk Ratu Molly."

Sementara itu, di atas istana, Putri Ginny melihat sekeliling kamar yang bagus dan mewah itu. Dia berjalan mengitari kamar bertembok putih lengkap dengan jendela lebar dan bertirai. Seluruh kamar itu serba putih, mulai dari vas bunga, cermin, meja, tempat tidur sampai tirainya. Kemudian Putri Ginny menghampiri sebuah foto pigura yang terletak di atas meja. Dia mengambilnya dan mencoba melihat sosok yang ada dalam foto pigura itu. Namun gambarnya buram dan dia sulit mengenalinya. Ginny menghembuskan napas. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Harry dan teman-temannya. Dia sudah mendengar kabar bahwa mereka dimasukkan ke penjara oleh Ratu Molly yang telah salah menyangka kalau dia adalah anaknya. Nama Ginevra dan Ginny sekilas sangat mirip. Dia menghela napas lagi. Ginny merasa harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan menjelaskan kepada Ratu Molly terhadap semua kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi bagaimana?

Putri Ginny yang masih bingung rupanya tidak menyadari ada sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh rambutnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan kaget menjumpai Ratu Molly berdiri di sisinya. "Ratu Molly?"

"Oh, maafkan aku," kata Ratu Molly lembut. "Rupanya aku telah mengagetkanmu, ya? Kenapa kamu bengong? Ini kamarmu. Ya, mungkin kamu tidak banyak ingat. Tapi aku akan menolongmu untuk mengingat segalanya."

Ginny kembali merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa harus memberitahu Ratu Molly namun waktunya belum tepat. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Ratu Molly kembali mengelus rambutnya, "Sekarang kamu istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan siang bersama setelah itu kau akan kembali kuperkenalkan ke hadapan masyarakat..."

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Ginny.

"Siapa?" tanya Ratu Molly tak mengerti.

"Teman-temanku, dimana mereka?"

"Maksudmu, mereka?" kata Ratu Molly sambil tertawa. "Sudah kumasukkan ke penjara."

"Apa?" Ginny terkejut mendengarnya. Rupanya kabar itu benar. "Tapi mereka teman-temanku dan apa salah mereka?"

"Salah mereka?" kata Ratu Molly. "Justru mereka menculikmu dariku selama bertahun-tahun, melakukan pencurian di istana dan memberontak kepada kita. Dan kau bilang mereka teman-temanmu? Kau salah memilih teman, Ginevra."

Ginny menutup mulutnya begitu melihat wajah Ratu Molly tiba-tiba menjadi sangar dan mengerikan. Dia ingin sekali membantah namun kekuatan tubuhnya yang lemah membuat dia menjadi tidak berdaya apapun untuk melawan. Dia masih membutuhkan bulu-bulu sayap baru untuk mengumpulkan seluruh jiwa dan energinya. Namun dia segera memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri bicara sebelum Ratu Molly bergerak menuju keluar kamarnya, "Mereka tidak bersalah, Ratu Molly dan aku akan membuktikannya di hadapan Anda."

Ratu Molly langsung terkesiap begitu mendengar penuturan Ginny barusan. Dia yang tadi baru berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Ginny langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh sejenak kepada gadis itu lalu memalingkan mukanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Dia malas untuk menanggapi gadis itu dan langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Ginny sendirian.

Menyikapi apa yang dilakukan Ratu Molly membuat Ginny merasa terpenjara. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun namun begitu teringat senyum Harry yang selalu menyemangatinya membuat semangatnya kembali terpacu dalam dirinya. Ginny harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan teman-temannya. Dia kembali teringat peristiwa penangkapan mereka tadi pagi. Ada dua orang mata-mata yang dikirimkan Sonoko dan Seamus, menyamar sebagai tentara di istana, menyampaikan kabar tentang hilangnya bulu sayap tersebut. Ginny berpikir, bagaimana jika kedua mata-mata itu ada di sini? Barangkali Ginny bisa mencari keberadaan mereka dan menanyai tempat teman-temannya berada. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk segera keluar kamar untuk mencari mata-mata itu. Tapi, Ginny ragu, apakah dia mengenali wajah mereka? Dia berusaha mengingatnya kembali dan ternyata tidak mudah. Ginny tidak bisa mengingatnya dan dia mulai putus asa. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa duduk pasrah di tempat tidurnya. Dia melipat kedua kakinya dan menempelkan dagunya di atas kedua lutut. Lalu akhirnya menangis, sungguh dia merindukan Harry dan Ginny tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sementara itu, malam sudah menyingsing dan meliputi langit. Para pengelana dimensi bersama Sonoko dan Seamus masih berada di penjara bawah tanah itu, meringkuk dalam diam. Namun kemudian terdengar suara ribut di dekat mereka. Kedua penjaga bertubuh besar itu tumbang dan jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba. Harry dan yang lainnya langsung bangkit karena kaget melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat dua orang berseragam prajurit. Mereka segera menghampiri para tahanan. "Kalian...!"

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkan Nona Sonoko dan Tuan Seamus serta teman-temannya. Mohon maaf kami terlambat, sebab harus menunggu malam tiba dan semua orang tidur untuk membebaskan kalian," kata orang pertama sembari mengeluarkan kunci penjara yang diambilnya dari penjaga dan langsung menjejalkannya ke dalam lubang kunci sementara orang kedua melihat-lihat situasi di belakang.

"Syukurlah," kata Sonoko lega. "Dimana Ginny?"

"Gadis itu?" kata orang itu setelah sukses membuka pintu dan membawa keluar Harry dan teman-temannya. "Dia di kamar Putri Ginevra. Ratu Molly menempatkannya di sana. Kami rasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Bawa kami ke sana...!" perintah Ron.

"Tunggu, Ron," cegah Harry. "Jumlah kita terlalu banyak. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau kita ke kamar Ginny sekaligus."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin sebagian diantara kita harus bertemu dengan Ratu Molly dan bicara dengannya."

Mereka terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry, "Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena kita harus meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini segera. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah apapun malam ini. Kita harus bicara panjang lebar dengan Ratu Molly, saat ini juga," kata Harry.

"Baik, kalau begitu siapa yang akan menjemput Ginny dan bertemu Ratu Molly?" tanya Ron.

"Kalau begitu kita pecah menjadi lima dan enam orang saja. Aku, Shaoran, Kurogane, Seamus, paman ini," tunjuk Harry kepada salah satu mata-mata Sonoko, "akan pergi menuju kamar Ratu Molly. Kita akan menemui dia lalu bicara padanya. Lalu kalian, Ron, Sakura, Fai, Mokona, Sonoko dan paman ini," tunjuknya lagi kepada orang kedua, "pergi menjemput Ginny lalu bertemu kami di kamar Ratu Molly. Bagaimana?"

"Baik, kami setuju," Shaoran mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat," geram Kurogane.

"Semoga sukses dan sampai bertemu di kamar Ratu Molly," bisik Harry. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas rombongan kedua yang dipimpin oleh Ron lebih dulu untuk menyelamatkan Ginny. Begitu satu persatu mereka menghilang, maka Harry segera memimpin sisa kawannya untuk mengikuti orang pertama menuju kamar Ratu Molly.

Seisi istana yang gelap dan mencekam membuat kelima orang itu agak berhati-hati dan waspada menyusuri koridor-koridor gelap. Selain itu mereka juga harus memperhatikan gerak-gerik apapun yang mencurigakan termasuk langkah-langkah prajurit yang berjaga malam. Dari menit ke menit mereka terus menyelinap di balik-balik dinding, dan akhirnya tiba di koridor paling mewah. Menurut petunjuk orang pertama yang memandu mereka, inilah koridor menuju kamar Ratu Molly. Mereka akhirnya berhasil tiba di sana. Kemudian Harry melihat lima kawanan penjaga berjaga ketat di depan pintu besar yang diterangi dua obor di kanan kiri dindingnya. Kelima penjaga inilah yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka dan harus ditaklukkan saat ini juga. Namun sang orang pertama yang menjadi pemandu segera melakukan siasat. Dia meminta mereka tetap diam di tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kelima penjaga tersebut. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka obrolkan namun rupanya tiga orang dari penjaga tersebut melangkah meninggalkan pintu depan menuju lorong tempat Harry dan kawan-kawannya mengintai.

Begitu mendapat tanda rahasia dari orang tersebut, Harry dan teman-temannya segera menyergap ketiga orang penjaga itu lalu membuat mereka pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Ketiga tubuh mereka langsung disembunyikan. Kemudian Harry, Shaoran dan Kurogane melucuti pakaian ketiga penjaga itu sedangkan Seamus tetap menunggu mereka di balik pengintaian. Setelah berganti baju tentara, ketiga orang itu langsung melesat menghadap dua penjaga tersisa serta orang pertama yang memandu mereka. Awal mulanya Harry hanya berpura-pura menyapa dan setelah dua penjaga itu pergi, mereka berempat langsung membekap mulut keduanya setelah itu membuat mereka berdua pingsan. Harry, Shaoran, Kurogane dan orang itu segera menyeret kedua penjaga ke tempat mereka menyembunyikan ketiga penjaga lainnya. Lalu bersama Seamus, mereka segera melangkah menuju hadapan pintu.

"Pintunya dikunci dari dalam," bisik Seamus sambil meraba kondisi pintu. "Tak ada jalan lain kecuali mendobraknya dengan paksa."

"Itu akan membuat seisi istana terbangun lalu membunuh kita hidup-hidup," geram Kurogane.

"Tak ada jalan lain, Paman?" kata Harry kepada orang itu dan ia langsung menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak ada. Ratu Molly memang selalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam."

"Tidak adakah kunci cadangan?" tanya Shaoran.

"Ratu Molly sebenarnya kurang mempercayai para pengawalnya," bisik orang itu. "Jadi, hanya dia yang memegang kunci kamarnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat," Harry langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Keempatnya langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Harry. Namun Harry meminta mereka menyiapkan senjata untuk bersiap siaga dan mereka langsung menurutinya. Kemudian Harry langsung menendang dan mendobrak pintunya dengan paksa sampai akhirnya menjeblak terbuka. Beruntung suaranya tidak terlalu keras menggaung ke seluruh koridor namun tetap saja suara keras itu mengagetkan Ratu Molly yang tiba-tiba terbangun dalam tidurnya, "Siapa itu?"

Harry dan kawan-kawannya langsung menyerbu Ratu Molly seketika. Shaoran, Seamus dan orang itu langsung menodongkan pedangnya ke Ratu Molly yang terperangah menyaksikan serangan mendadak ini. Kemudian Harry berjalan menuju samping tempat tidur Ratu Molly, "Selamat malam, Ratu Molly."

"Kalian...!"

"Ya, Anda mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana kami bisa kabur dari penjara? Tentu saja ini berkat bantuan kedua mata-mata Seamus dan Sonoko. Mereka membebaskan kami lalu sekarang kami bertemu dengan Anda dan sisa teman-teman saya pergi menyelamatkan Putri Ginny," kata Harry.

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian?" geram Ratu Molly. "Tindakan kalian ini akan membangunkan para penjaga istana dan kalian akan dibunuh satu per satu."

"Tidak, sebelum kami bicara panjang lebar kepada Anda," Harry tetap menenangkan diri. "Kami hanya ingin bertanya, siapakah yang mencuri kelima bulu sayap milik Putri Ginny?"

"Bukankah orang brengsek itu adalah bagian dari kalian dan kalian yang mencurinya dan siapa yang kalian maksud dengan Putri Ginny?" gertak Ratu Molly.

"Wah," Harry langsung tersenyum kepadanya. "Kalau begitu ceritanya akan sangat panjang malam ini dan Putri Ginny sedang dalam perjalanan kemari bersama teman-teman kami. Dialah yang akan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini sebenarnya."

"Katakan padaku, apa mau kalian?" bentak Ratu Molly, "Sebelum aku memanggil seluruh penjaga kemari!"

"Kami hanya ingin meminta penjelasan seperti apa orang yang mengambil kelima bulu sayap itu?" tuntut Harry.

Ratu Molly langsung mendengus licik kemudian berbicara, "Mana aku tahu. Tapi yang jelas, hidung orang itu mancung, berambut hitam panjang dan berminyak. Puas kalian?"

"Hidung mancung dan rambut hitam panjang berminyak?" kata Shaoran terperangah curiga.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Anda setelah mengambil lima bulu sayap tersebut?" tanya Harry. Matanya melirik waspada terhadap keadaan koridor di luar pintu.

Ratu Molly mendengus lagi, "Dia bilang selalu tahu siapa saja penguasa setiap dunia yang dijelajahi. Karena ini adalah bagian dari misi Master Fei Wong Reed dan aku salah satunya, akan menjadi budaknya. Sudah jelas?"

"Fei Wong Reed, siapa dia?" tanya Kurogane tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi begitu kita berhasil menangkap keparat itu, kurasa kita akan tahu siapa Fei Wong Reed itu," geram Harry. "Rupanya Snape. Dia yang mengambil lima bulu sayap Ginny. Dark Army rupanya sudah mendahului kita."

"Ternyata kalian memang tahu orang itu..." gumam Ratu Molly dengan nada keji.

"Karena kami sudah bertemu dengannya dua kali di dunia-dunia sebelumnya. Dark Army adalah musuh bebuyutan kami dan Snape salah satunya. Dia mengincar Putri Ginny dan bulu-bulu sayapnya." kata Harry.

"Rupanya dia berniat balas dendam dengan sengaja menerobos paksa ke dalam istana lalu mengambil kelima bulu tersebut," kata Shaoran.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini dan apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?" teriak Ratu Molly, "dan siapa yang kalian sebut Putri Ginny?"

"Akulah Putri Ginny."

Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara di belakang dan melihat Ginny berdiri di sana bersama Ron, Sakura, Fai yang sedang menggendong Mokona, Sonoko dan orang kedua yang memandu mereka untuk membebaskan Ginny.

"Ginevra..." kata Ratu Molly heran menatapnya.

"Aku bukan Ginevra, Ratu Molly," kata Ginny sambil perlahan melangkah maju ke hadapan Ratu Molly. "Aku bukan putri Anda. Aku adalah Putri Ginny dari Hogwarts Kingdom dan mereka adalah teman-temanku."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin..." kata Ratu Molly menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Kau adalah putriku!"

"Saya bukan Ginevra," kilah Ginny. "Saya bisa membuktikannya pada Anda."

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah foto ini..." Ginny menyerahkan foto pigura yang dipajang di atas meja kamarnya tadi. Ratu Molly langsung mengambil foto itu dan langsung melihatnya dengan seksama. "Tapi, ini fotonya waktu masih kecil."

"Ya," Ginny mengangguk. "Dan putri Anda masih hidup. Dia ada di sini."

"Apa?"

"Dimana dia? Dimana Ginevra jika kau bukan dia!" Ratu Molly mulai histeris. "Dimana Ginevra?"

"Akulah Ginevra, Bunda..."


	17. The Woes of Queen Molly

17

THE WOES OF QUEEN MOLLY

Kemunculan gadis misterius itu mengejutkan mereka yang hadir di kamar Ratu Molly. Secara tiba-tiba gadis itu menyatakan dirinya adalah Putri Ginevra dan rasanya sulit bagi Ratu Molly untuk mempercayainya. Gadis itu melangkah maju mendekati sang ratu. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Bunda tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar Putri Ginevra dan selama ini aku bersembunyi selama enam belas tahun? Aku diculik dari halaman istana oleh seorang pelayan istana ketika aku berusia enam tahun. Kemudian pelayan yang berkomplot dengan penjaga istana itu menyebarkan isu tentang monster kemudian sengaja menaruh bajuku yang sengaja dilumuri darah sapi agar terlihat seperti bekas pembunuhan terhadap diriku. Selama enam belas tahun aku dibesarkan tanpa tahu apa-apa jika aku adalah Putri Hanshin Republic. Selama ini pelayan itu kuanggap sebagai orangtuaku sampai menjelang kematiannya, dia menjelaskan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Dia meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya. Dia lakukan perbuatannya selama ini karena menginginkan seorang anak. Karena dia bekerja di istana, dia melakukan aksi kejahatannya dengan sengaja menculikku. Tapi kenapa aku merubah seluruh penampilanku seperti ini? Agar aku tidak dikenali sebagai putrimu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" kata Ratu Molly. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, akan kupanggilkan penjaga untuk mengurung kalian semua!"

"Ibu, tataplah aku, ini aku, benar-benar Ginevra!" gadis itu langsung melangkah mendekati perapian, membiarkan wajahnya tertimpa cahaya. Sekarang mereka bisa melihat penampilan gadis misterius itu seluruhnya. Gadis itu kelihatan cantik, dengan rambut merah, dan wajah yang berbintik. Tampangnya mirip Putri Ginny sehingga tidak heran jika Ratu Molly salah mengiranya...

"Jadi, inikah yang disebutkan oleh Penyihir Dimensi itu?" gumam Kurogane kepada Fai. "Kita bertemu dengan sosok Putri Ginny yang satu lagi."

"Sepertinya begitu, Kuro-chan," kata Fai mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Ginevra...?"

"Ya, Ibu," kata gadis itu mengangguk. Jubahnya terlihat lusuh, namun dari baju besi dan topeng yang dikenakan, gadis itu terlihat gagah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ratu Molly kepada Ginny.

"Usai makan malam," kata Ginny, "aku hendak tidur di kamarku, namun aku melihat, jendela terbuka dan seseorang berdiri di sana, mengenakan topeng. Aku kuatir dia orang jahat tapi ternyata dia tidak mencelakaiku sama sekali. Gadis itu membuka topengnya lalu menyuruhku diam dan menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia dan aku sudah berjanji kepadanya akan menemui Anda."

"Lalu kami masuk ke kamar Ginny," kata Sakura, memasuki pembicaraan. "Kami juga tidak mengira Ginny akan ditemani seseorang di kamar itu. Setelah mereka menjelaskannya, kami langsung kemari bersama mereka."

"Oh, jadi, benarkah kau Ginevra?" Ratu Molly beringsut perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, menghampiri Ginevra dan membelai wajahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang ibunya, "Aku hanya ingin kembali kepada Ibu. Namun aku selama ini mendengar kalau semua orang takut kepada Ibu. Aku tidak ingin Ibu seperti ini. Aku ingin Ibu kembali lagi seperti dulu, orang yang sangat menyayangi Ginevra dan semua orang."

"Tapi, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

Ginevra tersenyum lagi. Namun dia tidak mau menjawabnya. Menggelengkan kepala, "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Sebaiknya aku tidak usah menceritakannya."

"Ceritakanlah," kata Ratu Molly.

"Aku adalah Ninja Malam," kata Ginevra, "yang setiap malam selalu mengembara di penjuru kota, mengintai, mencari kabar termasuk menyebarkan aib para oknum pejabat pemerintahan di negeri ini."

"Ninja Malam...?" kata Ratu Molly, terperangah. "Tunggu..."

"Jadi, ternyata kau, sang Ninja Malam?" ujar Seamus.

"Ninja Malam?" kata Harry. "Kami belum mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja, karena kami belum sempat menceritakan seluruhnya tentang Hanshin kepada kalian sampai pasukan Ratu Molly menangkap kita!" kata Sonoko dengan gusar. "Ninja Malam adalah sosok misterius pembela rakyat Hanshin, dia menyusup ke rumah-rumah pejabat, menyebarkan teror kepada mereka dengan menembakkan panah-panah disertai kertas-kertas, menuliskan kejahatan-kejahatan mereka di hadapan publik. Dia sering diburu oleh para tentara namun rakyat menyukainya. Dialah Ninja Malam yang misterius, aku tidak menyangka jika dia seorang wanita!"

"Lalu aku datang untuk menolong kalian," lanjut Ginevra, "karena aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi di istana malam sebelumnya dan aku tidak ingin Ibuku menangkap orang yang salah sehingga aku kemari untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu."

"Malam sebelumnya?" kata Ratu Molly terkejut. "Jadi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Ginevra mengangguk, "Ya, aku melihatnya. Seorang pria misterius berambut hitam dengan hidung bengkok, dia menerobos istana dan beberapa lama kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa sebuah gelembung aneh di tangannya. Gelembung itu sekilas kuperhatikan, ada bulu-bulu sayap di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa pria itu..."

"Snape!" seru Harry, "Sudah kuduga!"

Semua orang langsung menatap Harry. Kemudian Ratu Molly bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dia?"

"Karena kami telah bertemu dengannya di dua dunia sebelumnya. Dia adalah penjahat yang merupakan bagian dari Dark Army. Dia hendak menculik Putri Ginny dan aku sendiri. Entah apa tujuannya. Tetapi yang jelas dia berada di sini untuk balas dendam dengan merebut bulu itu lebih dulu!"

"Dua dunia sebelumnya?" kata Ratu Molly, tidak percaya.

"Bukankah Harry sudah menjelaskan kepada Anda sebelumnya?" kata Ron. "Kami adalah pengembara dimensi, berkelana dari satu dunia ke dunia lain, menemukan bulu sayap berharga milik Putri Ginny. Karena bulu-bulu sayap itu merupakan kenangan miliknya dan menjadi bagian dari jiwanya."

Ratu Molly nampaknya sudah benar-benar kelihatan terpukul kali ini. Dia duduk tersungkur di tepi ranjangnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu bergetar sekujur badannya. Dia menangis. Tangisannya bercampur rintihan memilukan sehingga mereka yang hadir di kamar itu mulai menaruh iba kepada Ratu Molly, termasuk Ginevra sendiri. Dia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan ibunya selama bertahun-tahun sehingga tabiat ibunya telah menjadi sedemikian kejam kepada rakyatnya sendiri. Padahal dia mengenal ibunya sebagai pribadi yang lemah lembut. Dia melangkah menghampiri ibunya kemudian duduk di sisinya, membelai pundaknya dengan lembut lalu memeluknya. Ratu Molly segera membalas pelukan anaknya, "Oh, anakku, Putri Ginevra, Ibu sangat rindu padamu...!"

"Ibu, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Ginevra sambil terisak. "Aku janji, Ibu..."

"Oh, Ginevra...!" Ratu Molly benar-benar menumpahkan isak tangisnya kali ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk Ginevra erat-erat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menyaksikan sambil membisu, bahkan ada yang ikut terharu. Malam itu, Ratu Molly menyadari kesalahannya selama ini dan sejak malam itu, dia bertekad untuk berubah.

Keesokan harinya, Ratu Molly langsung membuat pengumuman besar-besaran di seluruh kerajaan. Dia menyatakan bahwa putrinya telah resmi kembali ke istana dan sebagai tanda penyesalan akan kekejamannya kepada rakyatnya sendiri, Ratu Molly menyatakan akan menyerahkan tahtanya langsung kepada Putri Ginevra. Namun penyerahan tahta itu akan ia lakukan setelah Turnamen Kudan selesai. Dia berniat menyelenggarakan Turnamen Kudan sebagai strateginya untuk menangkap Snape yang telah mencuri bulu sayap miliknya, bukan, milik Putri Ginny. Dia hendak memancing Snape untuk keluar serta mengikuti turnamen ini. Ratu Molly menantang Snape untuk memenangkan Turnamen Kudan. Jika dia menang, maka bulu sayap itu boleh dia miliki, namun jika dia kalah, Snape harus menyerahkan diri dan mengembalikan bulu sayap itu kepada Harry dan Putri Ginny. Pengumuman ini disambut dengan meriah oleh seluruh rakyat Hanshin Republic.

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam berminyak dan hidung bengkok dengan mengenakan jubah hitam melambai seperti kelelawar, tengah bersembunyi di sebuah gubuk tua terpencil di tengah hutan, sangat geram mendengar tantangan Ratu Molly kepada dirinya. Apalagi begitu dia mengetahui musuh bebuyutannya, Harry berada di belakang sang ratu. Dia mengamati bola kaca besar berisi lima bulu sayap putih keperakan, menimang-nimangnya dengan dua tangan. Kali ini laki-laki dari Dark Army itu benar-benar bekerja sendirian sejak kelima orang anak buahnya mati dibunuh di Basil. Bahkan dia harus bersembunyi setelah mencurigai ada orang-orang yang diam-diam mengawasinya. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka tetapi dia merasa, orang-orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Fei Wong Reed. Dia tahu, Fei Wong Reed sudah berniat membunuhnya.

Snape menggertakkan giginya lalu meninju lantai kayu yang sudah reyot dengan keras. "Ratu keparat! Berani-beraninya dia menantangku," ujarnya geram, "setelah ini kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat dan Dark Army akan memberangus seluruh kerajaanmu..."

Snape mengamati lagi bola kaca itu, termenung sejenak lalu tersenyum keji, "Baiklah, akan kuterima tantanganmu, Ratu sialan. Tetapi jika aku menang, kau akan menyesali akibatnya, ha, ha, ha...!"

Setelah kembalinya Putri Ginevra, suasana istana dan kerajaan kini sudah benar-benar ceria. Sonoko dan Seamus sudah tidak lagi memimpin gerakan perlawanannya melainkan membubarkan mereka. Ratu Molly langsung membawa Sonoko dan Seamus serta teman-teman kelompok perlawanannya ke dalam lingkungan tentara kerajaan. Ratu Molly ingin membayar kesalahan masa lalunya kepada keluarga mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Harry dan teman-temannya diizinkan tinggal sementara waktu di istana sampai Turnamen Kudan selesai. Turnamen ini akan diselenggarakan tiga bulan lagi, sehingga Harry, Ron dan Shaoran benar-benar berlatih dengan serius. Hanya Fai dan Kurogane yang tidak ikut berlatih. Mereka ingin menemani Mokona, Sakura dan Ginny. Mereka menyaksikan ketiga sahabat tangguh mereka berlatih begitu serius dan keras di bawah instruktur pilihan Ratu Molly. Kudan Harry merupakan rusa perak yang ia namakan Prongs. Sekilas dia seperti sosok rusa bertanduk yang anggun dan berwibawa namun serangannya sangat mengejutkan. Sosok rusa perak itu mampu menghancurkan segala apa saja yang menjadi sasarannya menjadi puing-puing seketika. Sang instruktur pun memuji kehebatan kudan Harry. Selain itu, kudan Ron berbentuk anjing berwarna perak. Anjing ini memiliki kemampuan kecepatan yang tinggi dan bisa menerjang apa saja yang dijumpainya. Kekuatannya menyaingi kudan Harry. Sedangkan kudan Shaoran adalah berbentuk serigala perak yang selalu melompat dan menyambar setiap sasaran seperti kilat sehingga menimbulkan percikan api yang dahsyat. Dengan ketiga kudan dahsyat yang dimiliki oleh tiga anak remaja itu, Ratu Molly tersenyum gembira dan percaya diri bahwa Harry pasti mampu memenangkan pertandingan dan bisa merebut kembali bulu sayap itu kepada pemilik sebenarnya.

Ratu Molly akhirnya mengetahui perihal bulu sayap misterius itu. Kelimanya muncul begitu saja di hadapannya, setahun setelah dia kehilangan Ginevra. Semenjak kemunculan lima bulu sayap itu, dia merasakan seperti kekuatan misterius membisikinya, merasuki dirinya untuk berbuat jahat. Sehingga kelima bulu sayap itu benar-benar mempengaruhi dirinya. Namun sejak Snape mengambil kelimanya pada malam itu, Ratu Molly merasakan ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Kekuatan jahat yang merasuki dirinya mulai menghilang secara perlahan dan dia kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu. Dia meyakini kelima bulu sayap itu berbahaya sehingga harus diselamatkan dan dikembalikan secepatnya kepada Putri Ginny agar tidak membahayakan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sebab dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan terulang dua kali. Sudah cukup Ratu Molly melakukan penyesalan paling dalam terhadap kejahatannya di masa lalu sehingga dia benar-benar berniat mengundurkan diri dari tahta kerajaan.

Selama tiga bulan seluruh orang di Hanshin Republic menyibukkan dirinya melatih kudan-kudan mereka dengan penuh semangat, tidak peduli hadiah apa yang akan diberikan, asalkan bisa menyaksikan kembalinya Putri Ginevra dan Ratu Molly yang kini sudah berubah sifatnya menjadi baik seperti dulu. Selain itu mereka pun bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan Snape yang ditantang oleh Ratu Molly untuk menampilkan diri di atas panggung arena Turnamen Kudan.

Pada malam sebelum pertandingan, Harry masih terus berada di halaman istana yang sunyi dan hening. Dia telah menyempurnakan kudannya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti turnamen keesokan harinya. Sambil memandang bintang-bintang di langit, dia merenung. Ini kedua kalinya dia mengikuti turnamen dan sekali lagi bulu-bulu sayap Putri Ginny menjadi pertaruhannya. Dia sudah memenangkan pertandingan di Turnamen Alice dan kali ini dia harus memenangkan pertandingan di Turnamen Kudan. Semua temannya menaruh harapan di pundaknya, bahwa Harry pasti akan memenangkan peperangan ini.

Harry duduk berlutut di atas rumput dan menggenggam liontin pemberian Raja Fred kepadanya. Sudah setengah tahun kini petualangan yang ia jalani bersama teman-temannya, menjelajahi dunia-dunia lain di balik lorong dimensi. Sudah setengah tahun dia dan Ginny meninggalkan Hogwarts Kingdom. Diam-diam dia merindukan ibunya, Lily, meskipun dia tahu, Yuko telah menghapus seluruh kenangan orang-orang Hogwarts Kingdom kepadanya, termasuk ibunya sendiri. Namun dia tetap merindukan ibunya. Dia merindukan pelukan hangat Lily, merindukan masakan Lily yang selalu lezat, merindukan senyuman lembut ibunya, merindukan ketegaran dan ketabahannya meski dia didera sakit. Harry sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya, meskipun dia tahu, Raja Fred pasti akan menjaga ibunya.

Dia tahu, Lily pasti bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan Harry pergi, meninggalkannya tanpa sempat pamit apalagi meninggalkan pesan-pesan. Kepergian Harry bisa dibilang sangat mendadak waktu itu, apalagi Ginny benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Lily, sang ibunya yang tercinta, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa setelah ayahnya, James telah lama tiada. James yang pendiam dan murah senyum, James yang rendah hati, pemberani dan penuh sopan santun. Dia pelajari itu semua dari ayahnya. Namun James, dia sangat tertutup, entah mengapa dia menyimpan sebuah masa lalu yang tak diketahui Harry...

Harry mulai mengantuk, masih memikirkan ayah dan ibunya...

James...

Memikirkan Ginny...

Ayahnya-lah yang mengenalkan dia kepada Ginny dan Raja Dumbledore...

Lily...

Kepala Harry akhirnya terkulai di atas lututnya, tidak kuat menahan beban di matanya lalu terlelap...

Harry kecil sangat gembira, riang dan selalu penuh ingin tahu. Dia membawa kebahagiaan bagi pasangan James dan Lily. Rasa keingintahuannya membawanya selalu menemani James kemana saja dia pergi. Harry selalu mengikuti James setiap kali dia pergi ke penggalian untuk bekerja, ke istana untuk bertemu dengan Raja Dumbledore, Putri Ginny dan Pangeran Fred. Harry kecil selalu bertanya penuh semangat kepada ayahnya setiap hal-hal baru yang ia jumpai dan ayahnya selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan penuh kesabaran. James selalu bersikap lembut kepada Harry.

Namun agaknya, ada suatu rahasia besar yang disimpan oleh James sehingga putranya dilarang untuk bertanya apalagi mencari tahu. Harry kecil dilarang memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Bahkan selalu dengan peringatan keras. Setiap kali Harry kecil diam-diam hendak memasuki kamar ayahnya, Lily selalu berhasil memergokinya dan mencegahnya untuk masuk.

Namun hari itu, adalah hari yang terburuk bagi Harry kecil. Dia berhasil mengelabui ibunya yang sedang tidak memperhatikan dan diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam ruang kerja James. Dia tidak begitu ingat seisi ruangan itu. Yang dia ingat adalah, begitu Harry hendak meraih sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di atas meja kerja ayahnya, dia terkejut melihat foto yang kelihatannya sudah usang dan lama itu. Dia tidak ingat orang-orang yang ada di dalam foto, namun dia ingat jumlahnya, ada lima orang dalam foto itu.

Dia terkejut sekali memandang foto itu, jari-jari tangannya menelusuri gambar, melihat ada dua wanita dan tiga pria, namun sebelum pikirannya mencerna gambar itu, pigura foto tersebut berhasil direbut secara paksa dari tangannya dan Harry terkejut begitu menoleh ke belakang. Saat itulah kali pertama dia melihat wajah sang ayah yang sangat murka dan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kemurkaan sang ayah sehingga Harry kecil pun dihukum dilarang bepergian bersama ayahnya selama sebulan. Lily pun berusaha membujuk James agar menghentikan hukumannya namun James tetap menolak. Dia bersikeras agar hukuman ini menjadi pelajaran bagi Harry. Mendapatkan hukuman keras seperti itu, Harry akhirnya selalu menangis tersedu-sedu dan akhirnya berubah menjadi pendiam. Dia tidak lagi dekat dengan James sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia pun enggan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya namun atas bujukan Lily, Ginny dan Fred, dia pun meneruskannya sampai sekarang...


	18. Kudan Tournament

18

KUDAN TOURNAMENT

Turnamen Kudan di Hanshin Republic hari itu dibuka oleh Ratu Molly dengan meriah. Ribuan orang menyambut hadirnya turnamen dengan penuh antusias. Mereka mengikuti turnamen selain untuk menampilkan kekuatan kudan mereka, juga sebagai rasa cinta mereka kepada ratu dan putrinya. Ratu Molly akhirnya memasukkan Harry, Ron, Shaoran, Sonoko dan Seamus sebagai peserta resmi Turnamen Kudan. Mereka menanti misi selama turnamen untuk menghadapi Snape di pertandingan. Namun anak-anak itu sempat ragu, apakah Snape akan datang ke turnamen. Tetapi Ratu Molly meyakinkan mereka bahwa Snape pasti akan datang. Jika dia tidak datang, maka Ratu Molly akan mengirimkan ribuan pasukannya untuk memburu Snape.

Setelah sehari pembukaan turnamen, malamnya seisi istana dikejutkan oleh seorang kedatangan pria misterius berjubah. Dia menumbangkan para penjaga istana satu persatu dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan Ratu Molly yang langsung dilindungi oleh Harry dan teman-temannya. Sang pria itu membuka topengnya dan akhirnya mereka tahu siapa pria itu.

"Snape!"

Snape menyeringai jahat memandang mereka semua, termasuk Harry. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di balik saku jubah kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca berisi lima bulu sayap Ginny.

"Kalian menginginkan ini?"

"Kembalikan bulu sayap itu, keparat!" gertak Harry, "Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

"Jika kau lakukan itu, Harry, maka kau akan melanggar perjanjian antara aku dan Ratu Molly yang cantik ini," seringai Snape.

"Aku tidak terkesan dengan rayuanmu, Snape," kata Ratu Molly dingin. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Melayani tantanganmu, Ratu Molly," desis Snape licik. Matanya menyalang liar, "aku akan senang melihat kekalahan yang tertera di wajahmu sebentar lagi dan kau akan tunduk selamanya kepada Dark Army!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" balas Ratu Molly, mengancam. Dia sudah tahu siapa Dark Army itu setelah Harry menceritakan kepadanya sejak tiga bulan lalu. "Aku tidak akan tunduk kepada orang-orang seperti kalian!"

"Dan kau akan menerima pembalasannya sebentar lagi, Snape," kali ini giliran Ron yang berbicara. "Kami akan membinasakanmu dengan kudan milik kami."

Snape tertawa nyaring. "Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana nyalimu bisa menang melawanku, bocah, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan Tuanku!"

"Tuanmu? Siapa dia?" tanya Shaoran dengan sengit.

Snape menyeringai lagi secara misterius kepada mereka semua. Kemudian dia menatap Ratu Molly, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pertandingan dan kita akan lihat, siapa yang keluar sebagai pemenang...!"

Usai mengeluarkan ancaman, Snape langsung lari keluar jendela dan melompat. Terkejut apa yang mereka lihat, semuanya langsung lari mengejar jendela untuk memandang keluar. Namun Snape sudah tidak kelihatan lagi dalam kegelapan. Dia menghilang. "Brengsek," gerutu Harry. Dia menggenggam liontinnya lagi dan samar-samar cahaya emas dari liontin itu terlihat lagi. Semuanya tidak menyadari cahaya itu, namun hanya Mokona yang menyadarinya. Makhluk mungil itu memandang Harry dari atas bahu Fai dengan penuh ingin tahu. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan misterius dari Harry.

Namun Mokona tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini. Dia langsung bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi ketika semua orang pergi tidur, Mokona menyelinap diam-diam dari pelukan Ginny di pembaringannya. Dia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan terus melompat sampai tepi jendela. Ginny sengaja membiarkan celah kisi-kisi jendela itu terbuka sedikit supaya angin masuk ke dalam kamar. Mokona memandang Sakura dan Ginny yang terlelap lalu ia melompat keluar setelah mendorong kaca jendelanya pelan-pelan.

Mokona akhirnya berhasil melompat turun ke balkon di bawah kamar Ginny dan Sakura. Dia tersenyum senang melihat pintu balkon itu terbuka lebar dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu berupa aula pertemuan yang gelap dan sepi serta hanya diterangi oleh tiga dan empat penerangan lilin. Mokona langsung menatap dinding di sebelahnya dan matanya terpejam sejenak lalu dia mengeluarkan sihir dari sebuah lingkaran bulat di atas kedua matanya. Sihir itu menampilkan sebuah proyeksi dan gambar seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam, anggun dan misterius.

"Yuko!" panggil Mokona.

"Mokona, bukankah seharusnya kau tidur? Kudengar kalian akan menghadapi turnamen?" kata Yuko.

"Yuko selalu tahu segalanya," puji Mokona tulus.

Yuko tersenyum kecil, "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Mokona?"

"Tentang Harry," kata Mokona. "Aku merasakan kekuatan misterius darinya. Cahaya emas yang berasal dari liontin itu, sudah pernah kulihat sewaktu di Basil dan sekarang terlihat lagi. Bahkan kurasakan semakin kuat selama tiga bulan ini. Apakah Yuko tahu tentang ini?"

Yuko diam sejenak. Dia memandang Mokona dengan lembut, "Kusarankan kau jangan memberitahu Harry soal ini lebih dulu. Dia harus konsentrasi kepada turnamen yang diikutinya."

Mokona mengangguk penuh antusias, "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya soal ini. Tapi, apakah Yuko tahu?"

"Kekuatan itu berasal dari liontin yang dimiliki oleh Harry. Pedang Gryffindor," kata Yuko. "Hanya saja Harry memang belum menyadarinya..."

"Kekuatan apa itu, Yuko?" tanya Mokona.

Yuko tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang, Mokona. Rahasia ini hanya akan kusimpan kepada Harry sampai tiba saatnya kuberitahu. Dan kau akan menjaga rahasia ini, Mokona?"

"Tentu saja, Yuko, Mokona akan menyimpan rahasia!" sambut Mokona penuh semangat.

Pada hari-hari pertandingan berikutnya, aksi-aksi yang dilakukan oleh Snape begitu sangat memukau para penonton sehingga hal ini menimbulkan rasa tidak senang dari Ratu Molly serta Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka melihat Snape tersenyum begitu sombongnya sambil memamerkan bola gelembung berisi lima bulu sayap itu di hadapan tribun. Maka, Harry kali ini bertekad benar-benar ingin menghabisi Snape di pertandingan ini. Sebab ini adalah pertandingan yang benar-benar berbeda daripada yang dia ikuti di Turnamen Alice. Ini adalah pertaruhan harga diri.

Pertandingan Kudan akhirnya memasuki perempat final dengan kedudukan Harry melawan Seamus, Sonoko melawan Ron, Shaoran melawan kontestan lain serta Snape juga melawan kontestan berikutnya yang lolos. Sebenarnya komposisi ini dinilai tidak adil bagi tim Ratu Molly karena Harry dan Ron enggan bertarung melawan Sonoko dan Seamus. Namun mereka berdua siap berkorban untuk menyerahkan kemenangan bagi Harry sebab dialah kunci kemenangan untuk merebut bulu sayap itu dari Snape. Maka akhirnya mereka berhasil memasuki semifinal dengan kedudukan Harry melawan Ron dan Shaoran melawan Snape. Ron berhasil dikalahkan oleh Harry sedangkan pertandingan Shaoran melawan Snape-lah yang akhirnya ditunggu. Sebab kali ini salah satu anggota tim Ratu Molly bertarung melawan musuh yang sudah lama mereka incar.

Shaoran memasuki arena pertandingan disambut dengan meriah oleh para pendukungnya karena kehebatan kudan Shaoran yang mampu mengalahkan semua lawannya dalam 5 menit setiap pertandingan. Terlama adalah 15 menit. Dia berdiri di sana sementara Harry menonton di tribun khusus bersama Ron, Kurogane, Sakura, Ginny, Fai dan Mokona. Mereka bergabung dengan Seamus, Sonoko, Putri Ginevra dan Ratu Molly di tribun tersebut. Pertandingan final minggu depan telah memastikan bahwa Harry-lah yang memasukinya dan kini benar-benar sangat menentukan siapa calon lawan Harry.

Setelah Shaoran masuk arena, Snape datang menyusul disambut sorakan yang tak kalah meriahnya. Rupanya ada sebagian penonton yang juga mendukung Snape. Dia tersenyum sumringah kepada Shaoran. Tentu saja Shaoran sangat geram melihatnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar orang ini. Setelah wasit membuka pertandingan, belum ada reaksi apapun dari keduanya. Mereka masih memandang lawan satu sama lain dengan sikap waspada. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Shaoran mengeluarkan kudannya, menerjang Snape tapi langsung dihindari. Serigala perak itu meleset. Snape menyeringai. Namun Shaoran tetap terus menyerang walaupun akhirnya tidak berhasil.

"Sudah selesai?" kata Snape. "Sekarang giliranku!"

Kudan Snape ternyata mirip dengan Harry, hanya saja bentuk rusa perak itu tidak bertanduk alias rusa betina. Rusa betina perak itu ganti menyerang Shaoran dengan beruntun dan langsung dibalas oleh Shaoran dengan serigala peraknya. Namun malang bagi Shaoran, serigala perak itu hanya bisa tepat mengenai Snape sebanyak tiga kali dan selebihnya selalu luput berkali-kali mengenainya. Kali ini Snape tidak bermain-main lagi, setelah satu jam pertarungan, dengan kekuatan kudannya, dia berhasil menghajar Shaoran dalam satu pukulan telak dan dia terlempar sampai keluar arena. Sakura, Mokona dan Ginny langsung histeris melihat Shaoran yang terkapar pingsan dan terluka, kemudian Harry, Kurogane, Fai dan Ron hanya bisa geram memandang Snape yang menyeringai licik. Sedangkan Ratu Molly tampak tercengang namun segera menguasai diri. Pemenang semifinal hari itu akhirnya sudah bisa diduga. Snape akan bertanding melawan Harry di babak final minggu depan dan ini akan menjadi pertaruhan harga diri bagi keduanya setelah pertemuan di Basil. Harry benar-benar bertekad akan mengalahkan Snape kali ini.

Setelah seminggu berlatih, Harry nampak sangat letih malam itu namun dia tetap berusaha percaya diri untuk menyambut pertandingan besok. Dia berusaha untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Maka, sambil melihat Ron dan Shaoran yang mendengkur nyenyak di tempat tidur mereka, dia segera bangun lalu berjalan keluar balkon kamar. Dia memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan banyak di langit. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat bintang-bintang itu karena mengingatkannya kepada Ginny. Sudah setengah tahun mereka berkelana meninggalkan Hogwarts Kingdom dan masih banyak kenangan yang harus mereka kumpulkan demi menyelamatkan jiwa dan kenangan Ginny sendiri. Harry memegang liontin pemberian Raja Fred yang selalu disematkan di lehernya, berharap penuh agar pertandingan esok berjalan dengan baik. Tidak lupa dia mengecup liontinnya itu. Tetapi secercah cahaya emas yang kembali muncul itu akhirnya mengejutkan dirinya, karena baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Namun kemunculannya hanya sebentar dan sesudah itu kembali sirna. Harry menggenggam liontinnya kembali, berharap muncul sesuatu namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hatinya diliputi penasaran, cahaya apakah yang muncul barusan?

Keesokannya, beberapa jam sebelum bertanding, Harry nampak segar bugar dan kelihatan siap untuk bertanding. Dia dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Mereka saling mendukung semangat untuk Harry dan dia menggenggam tangan Ginny; wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah. "Aku berjanji akan merebutnya dan mengembalikannya kepadamu, aku janji, Putri Ginny."

Ginny tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kau pasti bisa, Harry. Tetaplah bersemangat."

Harry mengangguk penuh tekad lalu dia menatap Shaoran, Kurogane, Ron, Fai dan Mokona yang duduk di atas bahu Fai. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya."

"Kami mendukungmu, Harry," kata Ron sambil meletakkan tangan di atas bahu Harry. "Rebut bulu sayap itu dan jadikan Snape sebagai pecundang."

Harry tersenyum kepadanya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia mengangguk kepada mereka. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangan saat teman-temannya berpisah untuk duduk bersama di atas bangku penonton dan dia sendiri siap untuk masuk arena. Dia berjalan di bawah panas terik matahari di atas stadion, disertai suara penonton yang berteriak sahut-sahutan dan membahana, memberikan suara untuk mendukungnya. Kemudian dilihatnya Snape yang berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menyeringai jahat. Harry tidak senang memandangnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kau di sini, Harry," seringai Snape keji.

"Dan bulu sayap itu pasti akan kurebut," ujar Harry sambil menggertakkan gigi. Wasit meniup peluit, menandakan pertandingan final siang itu telah dimulai. Nuansa ketegangan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Baik Harry dan Snape, mereka berjalan sambil memutar, waspada menatap lawan masing-masing. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa tuanku sangat menginginkanmu dan Putri Ginny?"

"Apa itu?" kata Harry.

"Kematian kalian," kata Snape sinis.

"Siapa tuanmu?" tanya Harry sambil memberanikan diri.

"Kau akan tahu pada saatnya, bocah," kata Snape. "Sekarang hadapi ini terlebih dulu!"

WUS! Rusa betina perak itu tiba-tiba langsung menyerang Harry dan dengan gesit Harry dapat menghindar. "Kematian aku dan Putri Ginny, Snape? Kau bermimpi di siang bolong!"

Harry membalas menyerang dengan kudan Prongs, namun langsung ditangkis oleh Snape. Kedua rusa perak itu saling baku hantam untuk pertama kalinya. Namun akhirnya kudan Harry terpaksa harus menerima kekalahan dalam duel itu dan Harry akhirnya terpental seketika karena dahsyatnya kekuatan kudan Snape. Dia terhuyung sambil menekan rusuknya yang nyeri kesakitan. Para penonton semakin tegang reaksinya menyaksikan kejadian itu, termasuk teman-teman Harry sendiri, mereka memandang cemas kepada Harry.

Snape tersenyum jahat kepadanya, "Cuma segitu saja kemampuanmu, Harry? Aku sangat kecewa."

Harry merasa sakit sekali di tulang rusuknya. Nadinya berdenyut dengan kencang. Napasnya terasa memburu. Snape menyeringai kepadanya. Dia mengeluarkan kembali kudan rusa betina perak lalu melipat gandakan menjadi banyak dan langsung menyerbu Harry secara beruntun sampai Harry terlempar lalu terjatuh di atas marmer lantai arena yang retak. Suara teriakannya sangat keras terdengar dan Snape tertawa keji mendengarnya kesakitan, "Kudanmu tidak ada apa-apanya terhadapku, Harry!"

Nafas Harry kembali tersengal-sengal. Dia berdiri dengan posisi agak terhuyung. Sekujur tubuhnya terluka. Sementara itu, Ginny yang menyaksikan langsung memejamkan matanya, menyilangkan tangan dan berdoa. Mengharapkan ada kontak batin untuk Harry.

"PRONGS!"

Rusa jantan bertanduk perak keluar dari tangannya, bersiap menyerang Snape sekali lagi. Namun serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan oleh kudan Snape yang bisa berlipat ganda menjadi banyak. Rusa-rusa betina itu mengeroyok kudan milik Harry. Snape tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan senang melihat tubuh Harry yang mulai kepayahan. Membayangkan kemenangan akan berpihak kepadanya sebentar lagi. Dia segera memerintahkan rusa-rusa betinanya untuk menyerang Harry dan Harry merasa belum siap menerima serangan itu, ketika ada secercah cahaya misterius berwarna merah keemasan menerangi arena dari dirinya. Liontinnya bersinar dengan terang benderang. Segenap yang hadir di turnamen termasuk Harry langsung tercengang memandangnya. Seekor burung misterius muncul dari cahaya itu dan terbang mengitari arena, mengusir rusa-rusa perak itu dalam sekejap dan api yang dihasilkan oleh burung misterius itu berkobar mengelilingi arena dan hanya Snape dan Harry saja yang berada di dalam lingkaran api itu, sedangkan para penonton tidak bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Lingkaran api itu cukup tinggi.

Burung api misterius itu mendarat di atas lengan Harry dan dia mulai bisa melihat wujudnya. Burung itu sangat anggun dengan bulu dan ekornya yang indah. Harry mencoba mengenalinya, dan dia merasa pernah melihatnya dalam salah satu catatan legenda yang pernah dia baca di Hogwarts Kingdom, "Phoenix..."

Snape yang tadinya terkejut, segera menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan dia berseru, "Kau curang! Sejak kapan kau memiliki Phoenix sebagai kudanmu?"

Harry memandang Snape, "Apakah ada aturannya, Snape, jika dalam turnamen ini peserta dilarang memiliki dua kudan atau lebih?"

Snape menyadari kesalahannya. Memang setahunya tidak ada peraturan seperti itu, tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, "Kau akan menerimanya, Harry!"

"Phoenix, serang dia!" teriak Harry, dan burung itu langsung terbang dari tangan Harry, menyerbu kudan rusa betina milik Snape kemudian akhirnya langsung menjungkalkan Snape keluar dari arena dengan kekuatannya. Snape berteriak dengan kencang dan lingkaran api itu langsung padam seketika. Para penonton berdiri ingin menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Mereka melihat Harry yang berjalan menuju Snape yang terkapar di luar lingkaran pembatas arena pertandingan. Sekujur tubuhnya setengah hangus terbakar dan Snape terengah. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya sangat murka kali ini. Harry jongkok lalu merogoh paksa saku jubah Snape dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah lama dia cari. Bulu sayap Ginny.

"Kau kalah, Snape. Sebaiknya kau menyerah lalu katakan siapa tuanmu sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kepada anak kecil!" teriak Snape. Sambil mengatasi kesakitannya, dia bangkit lalu menerjang Harry tiba-tiba. Menyaksikan kejadian itu, Ron, Shaoran, dan Kurogane langsung melompat keluar dari tribun penonton untuk menolong Harry, sementara Ratu Molly memimpin pasukannya turun dari tribun khusus kerajaan untuk menolong Harry, sedangkan Ginny, Sakura, Fai dan Mokona tetap berada di tribun, memandang cemas kepada Harry yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Snape yang mencekik lehernya.

"Kau harus mati, Harry!"

"Tidak akan!" kata Harry, tersedak.

"Matilah kau!" teriak Snape, menguatkan cekikannya namun dia akhirnya terlempar ke samping saat Ron menggebuk kepalanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menodongkan pedangnya, saat dia menatap tajam Snape yang berdiri kembali ketika tadi dia sempat berguling. Dia menyeka darah dari bibirnya. Sementara itu, Shaoran dan Kurogane membantu Harry berdiri.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Snape," tuntut Ron, "katakan siapa tuanmu!"

Snape menyeringai keji, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Kau..." Ron geram. Dia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya kembali tatkala terdengar suara tembakan yang menyebabkan dia mundur dari tempatnya, melindungi Harry, Shaoran, Kurogane dan Ratu Molly yang sudah tiba bersama pasukannya. Snape berbalik badan dan matanya terbelalak memandang tiga orang misterius berjubah hitam, masing-masing memegang senapan panjang dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Kalian..."

"Halo, Snape, senang bertemu denganmu di sini," kata seorang laki-laki berambut panjang pirang, sambil menyampirkan senapan ke bahunya.

"Jadi, kalian yang menguntitku selama ini?"

"Master tidak akan senang dengan kepengecutanmu yang kesekian kalinya ini, Snape. Maka, kami memutuskan untuk membawamu ke hadapan Master," kata seorang wanita yang sangat cantik di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan sudi, misiku belum selesai!"

"Kau harus ikut kami, Snape. Sebab misimu sudah..."

Snape langsung menyerbu mereka bertiga dengan ganas, melemparkan bola asap yang membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk dan ketika asap itu hilang, Snape sudah lenyap. Dia pergi ke dunia lain.

"Keparat!" rutuk laki-laki gendut berkacamata hitam. "Dia lari!"

"Kita akan melacaknya," kata wanita itu. Dia mengajak kedua temannya pergi dari hadapan Harry dan orang-orang yang turut menyaksikannya. Sebuah formasi lingkaran misterius mengelilingi mereka dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa kepada mereka. Harry hanya memandang heran sekaligus curiga. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Pada malam hari, mereka berkumpul di dalam istana. Mokona dengan kekuatan sihirnya, menyambungkan mereka kepada Yuko untuk berkomunikasi. Wanita berjubah itu memandang mereka di dalam ruangan besar dengan pesona wibawa yang memancar penuh pesona.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Phoenix," kata Harry, "dia kekuatan yang selalu menemaniku selama ini, kan? Dia yang menolongku ketika aku digigit Basilisk dan Mokona akhirnya bisa merasakannya."

"Ya," kata Yuko, mengangguk. "Dan kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Tetapi Anda sudah lama mengetahuinya?" kata Harry.

"Benar," kata Yuko.

"Mengapa Anda tidak menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya?" protes Harry.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Yuko menatap tajam Harry.

Harry terdiam lama. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Dia dan teman-temannya masih memandang Yuko, sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum misterius kepada mereka, "Ya, dia adalah kekuatan tersembunyi yang berasal dari pedang Gryffindor milikmu. Phoenix itu selalu melindungimu."

Harry terbelalak heran, "Tapi, pedang ini adalah pusaka milik Hogwarts Kingdom."

"Dan pedang itu telah menyerahkan dirinya kepadamu sebagai pemilik yang pantas menyandang gelar seorang Hogwarts sejati. Maka, dia melindungimu seutuhnya; Phoenix," kata Yuko.

"Dan dia melindungiku dari Snape pada saat pertandingan tadi," kata Harry. Yuko hanya mengangguk saja.

"Dan apakah Anda tahu siapa Snape dan Dark Army yang disebutnya?" tanya Harry penuh selidik. "Apakah mereka yang dulu Anda sebut sebagai bahaya yang mengancam seluruh dunia dimensi?"

"Dark Army," Yuko tersenyum penuh misteri, "Aku belum akan memberitahumu saat ini, Harry, sebab bukan waktunya bagimu untuk mengetahui. Tetapi kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Dark Army memang adalah biang keladi di balik kekacauan yang kini sedang menimpa semua dunia dimensi. Sebab mereka juga adalah pelaku yang menyebabkan bulu sayap kenangan Putri Ginny menyebar ke seluruh dunia-dunia itu."

Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya, tidak terkecuali Ginny sendiri. "Bulu sayap ku?" kata Ginny pelan.

Yuko menghela napas, dia masih memandang Harry, "Sekarang tugasmu dan teman-temanmu untuk mencari tahu tentang Dark Army dan siapa pemimpin utamanya. Jika kalian sudah berhasil mencari tahu tentang mereka, maka aku akan menceritakan segalanya kepada kalian tentang Dark Army."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya kepada kami sekarang?" tuntut Ron. "Anda tidak melihat? Snape keparat itu sudah berkali-kali mengganggu kami!"

Yuko tersenyum penuh rahasia kepada Ron lalu memandang Mokona, "Kurasa sudah cukup obrolan kita. Mokona, aku pamit."

"Baiklah, Yuko, selamat tinggal!" sahut Mokona dengan semangat. Layar sihir itu akhirnya menghilang dari tonjolan bulat di dahi Mokona. Kemudian tiba-tiba Ron dan Kurogane langsung menyambar Mokona, "Kami belum selesai bicara dengan penyihir itu!"

Namun Mokona cuma tertawa, "Yuko bilang, kalau obrolannya sudah cukup, berarti cukup!"

"Dasar bakpau sialan, hubungi penyihir itu!" bentak Kurogane sambil mencubit badan Mokona, namun Sakura langsung merebut Mokona dari genggaman Kurogane secara paksa, "Kurogane!"

Ron berdecak penuh kekesalan, "Penyihir itu tidak mau memberitahu kita siapa itu Dark Army."

"Bukankah Yuko sudah bilang, Ronnie, kalau kita harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang Dark Army?" kata Fai tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Harry?" tanya Shaoran memandang Harry yang sedang merenung dengan serius. "Kita akan mencari tahu tentang Dark Army?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Harry mengangguk, "sebab aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi penyebab hilangnya seluruh kenangan Putri Ginny."

Mereka semua diam lagi. Putri Ginny memegang dadanya sendiri dengan lembut. Dia hendak meraba tempat lima bulu sayap yang sudah diberikan Harry kepadanya. Dia sudah mulai merasakan kekuatannya kembali kepadanya. Ginny bisa mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang entah kenapa selalu terkait dengan masa kecilnya di Hogwarts Kingdom dan bisa mengenali Fred sebagai kakaknya lalu Dumbledore sebagai ayahnya. Namun dia sedih sekaligus kecewa, sebab dalam kenangan itu, Ginny selalu berbicara dengan sosok yang tidak ada dalam kenangannya dan dia tidak tahu bicara dengan siapa.

"Aku..."

Mereka kembali memandang Ginny.

"Aku akan terus bersama kalian menyertai petualangan ini," Ginny menarik napas, "aku tidak akan menyerah hingga seluruh kenanganku kembali seperti semula."

Sakura tersenyum kepada Ginny. Dia memegang pundaknya, "Kami akan selalu melindungimu. Kami berjanji akan mendapatkan kembali seluruh kenangan itu demi menyelamatkan jiwamu dari tangan orang-orang jahat."

"Benar, Ginny," kata Fai menghibur, "jangan kuatir. Kita ini adalah teman seperjuangan, bukan?"

Ginny memandang mereka semua lalu tersenyum mengangguk, "Ya."

Harry tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Tatapannya terasa sendu. Dia merasa semua cobaan ini terlalu berat bagi Ginny, tapi Harry senang melihat Ginny tetap semangat untuk menyertai mereka. Jika Ginny tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali kenangannya, maka Harry tidak akan menyerah untuk menghabisi orang-orang jahat yang ingin mencelakai Ginny. Pemuda itu akan mencari tahu semua tentang Dark Army.

Harry kembali berjalan menuju hadapan Ratu Molly yang masih duduk di singgasana, didampingi oleh Sonoko, Seamus dan Putri Ginevra. "Kami akan istirahat selama satu malam ini, kemudian besok kami akan pergi lagi menuju dunia lain."

"Baiklah, Harry," kata Ratu Molly dengan penuh kelembutan. Dia merasa bahagia sekali karena putrinya telah kembali, "kalian boleh istirahat selama satu malam di sini. Besok aku juga akan mengeluarkan keputusan penting."

Semua orang langsung memandang Ratu Molly, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya namun Ratu Molly hanya tersenyum saja, tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menatap Putri Ginevra, Sonoko dan Seamus, "Kalian antarkan mereka ke kamar masing-masing."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," kata Seamus.

Unknown World

Fei Wong Reed nampak geram memandang cermin sihir besar seperti layar lebar di depannya. Tangannya dengan kencang memegang gelas sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Dia sudah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Snape gagal lagi mendapatkan bulu sayap Ginny dan dia melarikan diri ke dunia lain. "Voldemort."

Voldemort yang berdiri mendampinginya menoleh menatap Fei Wong Reed, "Master."

"Panggilkan Lucius, Umbridge, dan Bellatrix kemari!" perintah Fei Wong Reed.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari mereka?" tanya Voldemort.

Fei Wong Reed memandangnya dengan ekspresi kejam di mukanya, "Panggilkan mereka, aku ingin bicara!"

Voldemort memasang wajah licik. Matanya memerah dengan lebar, lubang hidungnya sempit. Bahkan nyaris tidak berhidung sama sekali. Tapi dia menyeringai keji, "Baiklah, kalau itu yang Anda inginkan."

Fei Wong Reed menatap Voldemort berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan gelap dan misterius itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersama tiga orang. Lucius, pria berwajah angkuh, dengan rambut pirang panjang, berjubah hitam, membawa tongkat, Bellatrix, wanita berambut hitam dan bergelombang, wajahnya pucat dan ada garis hitam di bawah kedua matanya, dan Umbridge, wanita gemuk pendek dengan wajah mirip kodok. Mereka bertiga membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Fei Wong Reed. Laki-laki itu memandang mereka, "Kapan saatnya Clone keluar dari tabungnya?"

"Tidak lama lagi, Master," jawab Lucius pelan. "Kami akan terus mengawasi perkembangannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang dalam tabung kaca yang sudah lama kujebak di sana?" tanya Fei Wong Reed kepada Bellatrix.

"Mereka masih tertidur, Master," kata Bellatrix licik, "tapi laki-laki yang menutup sebelah matanya itu, kurasa dia akan bangun lagi bersama istrinya. Menunggu kesempatan membalas dendam."

"Kurasa dia sudah menjadi penghubung dengan anak yang bersama Putri Ginny," timpal Umbridge.

"Harry," seringai Fei Wong Reed, memandang kembali cermin sihir besar itu, menampilkan bayangan sosok Harry, "dia adalah penghalang besar bagiku. Tapi anak itu belum menyadarinya."

"Dia pasti akan menyadarinya suatu hari," jawab Voldemort.

Fei Wong Reed memicingkan matanya, "Dunia berikutnya adalah dunia yang sangat menarik. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan sekarang."

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Lucius.

"Tidak perlu," tukas Fei Wong Reed, "sebab Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth sudah kuperintahkan untuk membunuh Snape. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ambisiku agar ramalan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi!"

"Ramalan," Voldemort menyeringai jahat, "ya, tentu saja. Penyihir Dimensi itu sudah mengetahui segalanya."

"Yuko Ichihara, dia cuma kerikil kecil," kata Fei Wong Reed meremehkan, "tapi yang kuinginkan adalah Harry dan Putri Ginny. Sebab mereka berdua adalah ambisiku selama ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana Penyihir Dimensi sialan itu, sebab dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawanku!"

"Kau betul, Master," jawab Voldemort.

Fei Wong Reed tersenyum miring. Dia masih memandang cermin sihir itu, menatap dalam-dalam ke bayangan-bayangan gambarnya.

Hanshin Republic

Ratu Molly tersenyum menatap para pengembara dimensi yang hendak siap berangkat menuju dunia berikutnya. Sekarang kedamaian telah kembali ke Hanshin Republic. Putri Ginevra sudah kembali ke ibunya, sedangkan Sonoko dan Seamus akhirnya akan pulang ke desa mereka. Mereka sudah tidak lagi memimpin gerakan pemberontakan. Ratu Molly kemudian memutuskan pengunduran dirinya sebagai ratu dan menyerahkannya kepada Putri Ginevra. Dia melakukan itu sebagai tanda penyesalan atas tindakannya kepada rakyatnya selama ini. Begitu Putri Ginevra diangkat menjadi Ratu Hanshin, seluruh rakyat menyambutnya dengan gembira. Setelah Putri Ginevra naik tahta, Ratu Molly akhirnya keluar dari istana untuk mengasingkan diri ke biara hingga akhir hayatnya.

Sementara itu, keberangkatan Harry dan teman-temannya menuju dunia lain disambut dengan perpisahan yang menyenangkan. Sonoko, Seamus, Putri Ginevra dan Ratu Molly menyampaikan dukungan dan doa mereka agar petualangan mereka selamat dan misi mereka untuk mendapatkan bulu sayap Putri Ginny berhasil.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" sahut Sonoko.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seru Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka melambaikan tangan kemudian saling bergandengan. Cahaya putih perak berkilauan menyelimuti mereka dengan formasi lingkaran sihir. Ketujuh pengembara akhirnya pergi menuju dunia berikutnya.


	19. The Cruel Queen Pansy

19

THE CRUEL QUEEN PANSY

Zenebatos

Year 1

Zenebatos sudah lama menjadi negeri yang mengalami masa kelam selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah lama rakyatnya mengalami penindasan berturut-turut dari aparat pemerintah kerajaan Zenebatos. Mereka diperbudak dan disiksa dengan cara yang melampaui batas kemanusiaan. Perang saudara juga berkobar di sana, dipicu oleh masalah sepele. Kemudian juga terjadi diskriminasi kelas antara rakyat dan kalangan bangsawan. Begitulah yang dialami oleh rakyat Zenebatos sejak sepuluh tahun Raja meninggal dunia. Padahal ketika Raja masih hidup, negeri itu sangat damai dan harmonis. Namun kedamaian menjadi sirna tatkala Ratu Pansy naik tahta menggantikan ayahnya, melawan wasiat sang ayah bahwa seharusnya Putri Fleur yang menjadi Ratu Zenebatos.

Ratu Pansy sebenarnya adalah kakak sulung Putri Fleur namun berasal dari ibu yang berbeda. Dia dilahirkan dari selir Raja, sedangkan Putri Fleur lahir dari permaisuri. Menurut hukum kerajaan Zenebatos, tahta hanya bisa diwariskan kepada anak permaisuri bukan anak selir. Ketentuan hukum ini yang membuat selir Raja marah. Dia bertekad untuk menghapuskannya dengan mendidik anaknya agar berani membangkang kepada raja dan berbuat kejam kepada semua orang. Akibatnya, pada suatu malam Raja meninggal diracun, kemudian Putri Pansy bersama sejumlah pengikutnya bangkit melakukan kudeta berdarah kepada pendukung Putri Fleur. Pertumpahan darah itu menyebabkan kekalahan telak di pihak Putri Fleur.

Putri Pansy akhirnya menyatakan diri sebagai Ratu Zenebatos, kemudian dia menyingkirkan segala bentuk dukungan kepada Putri Fleur, menangkap para pendukungnya, membantai mereka dalam satu malam, tetapi yang melarikan diri akhirnya bersembunyi di pedalaman-pedalaman negeri. Namun hanya Putri Fleur yang tetap bertahan. Gadis itu tetap memperjuangkan haknya atas tahta kerajaan. Ratu Pansy kemudian menangkap dan memenjarakannya. Dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Putri Fleur. Gadis itu dipenjarakan di tempat yang terasing dan terpencil di ujung negeri Zenebatos, di sebuah pulau bernama Pulau Azkaban. Benteng di pulau itu mengunci rapat Putri Fleur dengan penjagaan pengawal yang sangat ketat. Pulau Azkaban menjadi pulau yang dilarang untuk dikunjungi oleh semua orang. Siapapun yang masuk ke sana, maka dia bisa dihukum mati.

Begitulah yang diceritakan kepada tiga anak muda itu; Edmund, Lucy dan Naoko. Mereka mendapatkan kisah tersebut dari orangtua mereka, salah satu pihak pendukung Putri Fleur yang tersisa yang berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran tentara Ratu Pansy kemudian bersembunyi di pedesaan kecil di Zenebatos. Kakak beradik itu melarikan diri bersama kedua orangtua mereka saat kecil. Edmund berusia tujuh tahun, Lucy berusia lima tahun dan Naoko berusia empat tahun. Kedua orangtua mereka adalah bangsawan pendukung Putri Fleur. Namun akhirnya ketiga anak itu kehilangan status kebangsawanan mereka akibat kejahatan Ratu Pansy yang sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun tetap meneror mereka dan seluruh rakyat yang lain. Orangtua mereka pun terpaksa menyembunyikan identitas demi keselamatan keluarga.

Saat ini, akhirnya ketiga kakak beradik itu sudah menginjak remaja. Seharusnya mereka bisa menikmati saat-saat kebahagiaan sebagai remaja, namun teror yang selalu mengancam membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati kebahagiaan sebagai remaja. Edmund yang kini sudah tujuh belas tahun, dikenal oleh para gadis desa sebagai sosok yang tampan dan keren sehingga dia sangat disukai oleh mereka. Kemudian Lucy yang dikenal sebagai gadis lima belas tahun yang pemberani dan ceria lalu Naoko yang sudah berusia empat belas tahun, pendiam, suka membaca buku. Mereka hanya remaja biasa tapi mulai hari itu, akan menjadi awal dari petualangan mereka untuk menumbangkan tirani Ratu Pansy.

Lucy sedang asyik bermain di hamparan padang rumput, mengejar sejumlah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, ditemani oleh adiknya yang masih sibuk menekuni bukunya, duduk santai di atas rumput. Lucy kemudian melihat adiknya yang rupanya tidak ikut mengejar kupu-kupu seperti dirinya. Lalu dia menghampiri adiknya, "Naoko, berhentilah membaca. Ayolah, main bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak mau," gumam Naoko sambil menggeleng, "aku masih ingin meneruskannya."

Tidak sabaran, Lucy langsung merebut buku itu dari genggaman Naoko, "Kau ini selalu saja membaca terus!"

Naoko yang terperangah langsung berdiri untuk mengambil bukunya kembali, namun Lucy malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Naoko tidak bisa meraihnya, "Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Ayo ambil kalau bisa," goda Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari dari hadapan Naoko.

"Lucy!" seru Naoko, langsung mengambil ancang-ancang mengejar Lucy.

"Ayo, kejar aku kalau bisa!" tantang Lucy tertawa sambil memancingnya dengan buku Naoko yang dipegangnya dari tadi. Maka, Naoko segera mengambil tindakan. Dia membalas ledekan Lucy lalu mengejarnya sepanjang padang rumput itu. Lucy tetap tertawa berusaha menghindari Naoko yang mulai sebal dan berusaha merebut bukunya. Tapi kakak beradik itu tetap terus berlari sampai tidak menyadari permukaan tanah itu menurun ke bawah dan keduanya tersandung, jatuh bergulingan satu sama lain. Begitu mereka sudah tidak bergulingan lagi, Naoko langsung duduk dan memukul-mukul dada Lucy yang tetap saja terpingkal-pingkal, "Kembalikan bukuku, Lucy!"

"Asyik, kan?" kata Lucy masih tertawa. "Mau bergulingan lagi?"

"Tidak!" gerutu Naoko sebal, kemudian merebut paksa buku itu akhirnya dari tangan Lucy. Wajahnya merengut. Tapi ketika dia memandang Lucy yang terus tertawa mencandai ekspresi mukanya, mau tidak mau Naoko pun akhirnya tertawa. Tapi candaan mereka itu tidak lama, karena Naoko memandang ke arah lain dengan mata terbelalak. Lucy langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?"

"Siapa mereka?" tangan Naoko menunjuk ke suatu arah dan Lucy membangunkan diri seraya menengok ke arah yang disebutkan Naoko. Mereka berdua melihat tujuh orang misterius yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kakak beradik itu berada. Lucy dan Naoko sangat heran melihat pakaian mereka terlihat asing dan berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Lucy dan Naoko. Apalagi kehadiran tujuh orang misterius itu seperti tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Mereka berdua segera bangun dan memasang sikap waspada ketika tujuh orang asing itu bergerak mendekati mereka.

Begitu tujuh orang asing itu sudah dekat dengan mereka, Lucy langsung mengerahkan keberaniannya meskipun hatinya takut dan waspada. Kuatir mereka adalah kaki tangan Ratu Pansy, "Siapa kalian?"

"Jangan takut, kami bukan orang jahat," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, berkacamata dan matanya hijau. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada dua gadis itu, "Kami adalah pengembara dimensi."

"Pengembara dimensi?" tanya Naoko heran.

"Ya," pemuda itu mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak salaman, "aku Harry."

"Benarkah kalian pengembara dimensi?" kata Lucy, masih ragu untuk menerima jabat tangan Harry.

Tetapi Harry tersenyum kepada Lucy, dia menurunkan tangannya perlahan, "Ya, benar. Kami pengembara dimensi."

"Kalian bukan kaki tangan Ratu Pansy?" tanya Naoko penuh curiga.

"Kaki tangan siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ratu Pansy," jawab Naoko, "kalian tidak tahu dia? Kalian bukan kaki tangannya, kan?"

"Oh, tidak lagi," gerutu seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan mengenakan bandana di kepalanya. Dia menutup mukanya dengan ekspresi frustasi, "Sudah berapa kali kita disangka orang jahat di setiap dunia yang kita datangi?"

"Coba kuhitung, Kuro-puu," jawab seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menggodanya, "Mulai dari negeriku sampai Hanshin, kira-kira ada dua kali atau tiga kali, kalau tidak salah?"

"Kita dikira orang jahat mungkin karena ada Kuro-puu bersama kita!" celetuk sosok makhluk mungil seperti kelinci dalam pelukan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Aku KUROGANE, bakpau sialan!" umpat laki-laki itu, namun makhluk itu dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, bandana," ejek pemuda berambut merah itu, "terima saja kenyataannya."

"Diam kau, bocah," bentak Kurogane. Kedua orang itu saling membelalak namun Harry menengahi mereka, dia masih memandang Lucy dan Naoko, "Kami akan menjelaskan segalanya kepada kalian. Tapi sebelumnya kami akan memperkenalkan diri..."

"Aku Ron," kata pemuda berambut merah itu langsung buru-buru memperkenalkan diri. Seakan dia takut namanya akan disalahgunakan seperti Kurogane.

"Ah, Ronnie, kau kurang lengkap menyebutkan namamu," goda laki-laki berambut pirang itu, disambut tawa oleh makhluk mungil yang dipeluk oleh seorang gadis.

"Berisik," gerutu Ron.

"Halo, aku Fai D. Flouright. Kalian bisa panggil aku Fai," ujar laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah kepada Naoko dan Lucy.

"Aku Kurogane."

"Namamu salah," timpal Fai meledek, "yang benar itu, Kuro-pon...!"

"Namaku yang benar KUROGANE!" teriak Kurogane marah-marah kepada Fai yang tetap tertawa.

"Sakura," kata gadis yang memeluk makhluk mungil itu, tersenyum memandang Lucy dan Naoko, tidak memedulikan Kurogane dan Fai, "senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Mokona Modoki!" sahut makhluk mungil dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Lebih tepatnya bakpau," seringai Kurogane dan Ron tertawa dengan sadis.

"Mokona bukan bakpau, Kuro-rin dan Ro-ron!" seru Mokona.

Ron dan Kurogane hendak membalas Mokona tapi mereka tidak berani menyentuhnya ketika Sakura memandang mereka dengan pandangan menusuk dan tajam. Seakan gadis itu hendak mengancam akan menghajar mereka kalau mencoba untuk berbuat macam-macam dengan Mokona.

"Makhluk itu bicara," kata Naoko keheranan melihatnya.

"Ya," angguk Mokona penuh semangat.

"Makhluk apakah kau?" tanya Lucy mengernyit tidak percaya.

"Mokona adalah Mokona!" sahut Mokona.

Kemudian pemuda yang lain berambut sama coklatnya dengan Sakura, berdiri di sebelah Sakura, menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang suka bertengkar satu sama lain. Tapi dia tersenyum, "Aku Shaoran."

"Lalu..." kata Harry hendak melanjutkan, tapi seorang gadis berambut merah yang berada di sampingnya langsung menyela, "Aku Putri Ginny."

"Putri?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Ya, aku Putri Ginny," kata gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Tapi senyumnya sangat lembut dan menawan.

Lucy dan Naoko saling pandang, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa kasihan yang timbul dari hati mereka begitu melihat penampilan Putri Ginny, bahkan dari warna mukanya. Mengapa gadis itu terlihat pucat? Apakah dia sakit? Namun Harry kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka, "Nah, kami sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran kalian."

Lucy berdeham kecil, lalu berbicara, "Aku Lucy dan ini adikku, Naoko," tunjuknya kepada Naoko.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata Harry ramah, "kalau boleh tahu, negeri apakah ini?"

"Zenebatos," jawab Lucy singkat, "kalian berada di Zenebatos."

"Zenebatos," gumam Harry. Dia memandang Putri Ginny yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut kepadanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Putri?"

"Hm," gumam Putri Ginny mengangguk. "Syukurlah, kelima bulu sayap kenanganku sudah memberiku banyak kekuatan dalam tubuhku. Aku sudah cukup kuat sekarang."

"Syukurlah," jawab Sakura senang mendengarnya.

"Mokona, kau bisa merasakan bulu sayap Putri?" tanya Harry kepada Mokona.

Mokona hanya bisa menggeleng sedih, "Maaf, Harry, tapi Mokona belum merasakannya sekarang."

"Maaf," potong Lucy, "bulu sayap apa? Kami tidak mengerti."

Harry langsung menatapnya, "Seperti yang telah kami beritahukan kepadamu, Nona, kami adalah pengembara dimensi, jadi kami akan menjelaskannya kepada Anda."

"Jangan panggil aku Nona," kata Lucy buru-buru, "panggil aku Lucy saja."

"Baiklah, Lucy, lalu..." Harry memandang Naoko dengan ragu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya, "Cukup Naoko saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, Lucy dan Naoko," kata Harry.

"Kalian akan menjelaskannya kepada kami?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya," jawab Harry.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut kami ke rumah," jawab Lucy.

"Lucy, apakah aman membawa mereka ke rumah?" tanya Naoko sedikit keberatan.

"Kurasa mereka memang orang baik, Naoko," kata Lucy menenangkan, "tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah," kata Naoko mengangguk.

Kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu mengajak tujuh pengembara dimensi mengikuti mereka menuju rumah tinggal mereka, dengan menyusuri padang rumput luas. Mereka menikmati perjalanan dengan melihat pemandangan indah terhampar di padang rumput tersebut. Bukit-bukit yang kehijauan mengitari sekeliling di kejauhan mata memandang, lalu di balik padang rumput itu, tepatnya di bawah lembah bukit-bukit hijau, ada rumah-rumah pedesaan kecil yang berjajar rapi. Langit sangat bersih dan biru nyaris tanpa awan. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut mereka dengan aroma yang segar dan menyejukkan. Entah kenapa pemandangan ini mengingatkan mereka kepada Basil, yaitu desa tempat mereka datang dulu. Tapi begitu Harry yang melihat bukit-bukit hijau itu, langsung mengingatkannya kepada Hogwarts Kingdom. Sebab, Ibukota Gryffindor juga dikelilingi pegunungan yang sama miripnya dengan di Zenebatos ini. Dalam hatinya, dia langsung merindukan Hogwarts, merindukan tempat penggalian dan teman-temannya, merindukan ibunya...

Ah, ibu, hati Harry langsung bergetar. Sudah hampir setahun dia tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Menyadari malam itu dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat pamit dengan ibunya. Harry merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang sakit, padahal ibunya sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Tapi Raja Fred telah berjanji akan menggantikan Harry untuk merawat ibunya.

"Ingatan orang-orang tentang dirimu akan kuambil," kata-kata Yuko kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya ketika Harry membawa Ginny ke Japan, bertemu dengan teman-temannya sesama pengembara untuk pertama kali. Betapa pahitnya perasaan Harry begitu kenangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, termasuk Ginny dan ibunya, diambil begitu saja oleh Yuko. Dia tahu, bahwa ibunya di Hogwarts pasti tidak akan bisa mengingatnya. Tidak akan bisa mengingat Harry kembali. Dia merasa hatinya bagai teriris sembilu. Dia merasa sedih sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah genggaman yang lembut menyentuh tangannya erat-erat. Harry tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Ginny yang tersenyum kepadanya. Melihat senyumannya yang manis dan menawan membuat Harry merasa tenang hatinya. Ya, dia bersama Ginny sekarang dan dia akan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatan. Harry tidak akan membiarkan Ginny celaka. Dia akan mengumpulkan seluruh kenangan milik Ginny dan dia akan kembali kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Mereka sudah berjalan sampai sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu besar. Ada kincir angin di halaman belakang dan kandang ternak sapi, domba dan ayam di samping rumah itu. Lucy berniat mengajak para tamunya untuk menemui ibunya, sebab ayah Lucy sedang ke kota. Namun belum sempat mereka masuk ke rumah, tiba-tiba muncul seorang remaja laki-laki mendatangi mereka dari arah kandang ternak, "Lucy! Naoko! Dari mana saja kalian? Aku mencari kalian, tahu?"

"Edmund," sahut Lucy menyapa kakak tertuanya.

Namun begitu Edmund tiba di hadapan mereka, dia langsung menarik Lucy dan Naoko ke belakang punggungnya, merintangi mereka karena melihat Harry dan teman-temannya. Edmund curiga dengan tujuh orang pengembara itu, "Siapa kalian?"

"Mereka bukan orang jahat, Edmund," kata Lucy mencoba meyakinkan Edmund.

"Apa kalian yakin mereka bukan kaki tangan Ratu Pansy yang ingin mengincar ayah dan ibu kita?" kata Edmund keras kepala.

"Tidak, sebab mereka sudah menjelaskannya kepada kami," kata Lucy.

"Mereka bisa saja membohongi kalian!" kata Edmund.

"Kami tidak bohong," kata Harry, menyela pembicaraan, "kami bukan orang jahat. Kami adalah pengembara dimensi."

"Pengembara dimensi?" kata Edmund menyipitkan mata memandang Harry. "Apa buktinya?"

"Kami akan menjelaskan segalanya kepada kalian dan orangtua kalian," kata Harry tenang.

Edmund masih tidak yakin. Dia melihat tujuh orang itu dengan seksama. Mencoba mengenali tanda-tanda bahwa mereka adalah kaki tangan Ratu Pansy yang menyamar tapi tidak bisa. Dia mendengus sebal, "Kalian masuk ke rumah dan berbincang dengan ibuku. Tapi jangan mengharap aku percaya dengan kalian! Tunggu sampai ayahku datang."

"Edmund!" tegur Lucy.

"Bawa mereka masuk," kata Edmund, tidak mendengarkan teguran Lucy sama sekali. Sambil menggerutu sebal, Lucy mengajak tujuh teman barunya masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Naoko yang mengikutinya. Setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam, ibu Edmund, Lucy, dan Naoko terkejut menemui tamu-tamunya. Dia meminta penjelasan kepada anak-anaknya. Edmund enggan menceritakannya tapi Lucy dan Naoko langsung menjelaskan. Sesudah diterangkan dengan baik dan jelas, ibu mereka akhirnya menyambut kedatangan Harry dan teman-temannya dengan senang hati. Dia bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat teh bagi tamu-tamunya sedangkan Edmund, Lucy dan Naoko tetap duduk di ruang keluarga, menemani Harry dan yang lain.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Lucy pelan sambil memecah keheningan.

Harry yang baru saja hendak menjawab, langsung dipotong oleh Edmund yang tiba-tiba berdiri menghadap jendela, "Ayah sudah pulang!"

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sekalian Ayah dan Ibu di sini sambil mereka menceritakannya," usul Naoko.

"Aku setuju," ujar Lucy.

Edmund memandang mereka tidak percaya, tapi Lucy memberinya tatapan menegur. Begitu ayah mereka masuk, dia terkejut mendapati ada tamu dalam rumahnya. Seperti Edmund, sang ayah langsung bersikap curiga, tapi akhirnya mulai percaya begitu Lucy menjelaskannya. Dia bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan Harry. Sang ayah akhirnya duduk bergabung bersama mereka bersamaan dengan istrinya yang masuk ke ruang keluarga membawa nampan teh. Mereka bersedia mendengarkan apapun penjelasan Harry. Tapi hanya Edmund yang masih bersikap curiga dan tidak percaya.

"Kami adalah pengembara dimensi," kata Harry mulai menjelaskan baik-baik, "mendatangi berbagai dunia dimensi untuk suatu misi, yaitu menemukan bulu sayap Putri Ginny."

"Bulu sayap Putri Ginny?" tanya ayah Lucy.

"Ya," angguk Harry, "sebab itu bukan bulu sayap biasa, melainkan bagian dari jiwa dan kenangan Putri Ginny. Bulu-bulu sayap tersebut bertebaran ke seluruh dunia dimensi dan menyebabkan berbagai kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh kekuatan bulu-bulu tersebut. Kami harus segera menemukannya sebelum bulu-bulu sayap itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang ingin berbuat jahat. Tidak hanya itu, kami juga harus menyelamatkan jiwa Putri Ginny agar kenangannya bisa kembali seperti semula."

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengembara dari berbagai dunia sebelumnya dan telah menemukan bulu-bulu sayap itu," kata ayah Lucy mengangguk paham.

"Betul," kata Harry.

"Lalu akhirnya kalian tiba di Zenebatos," kata ayah Lucy, "untuk menemukan bulu sayap Putri Ginny yang lain."

"Kami tidak tahu apakah bulu sayap itu benar-benar ada di sini," kata Harry, "jadi kami akan mencari petunjuk keberadaannya."

"Kalian akan mencarinya?" tanya ayah Lucy, "Bukan aku hendak melarang kalian, tapi kalian belum tahu dunia ini. Bahkan Zenebatos sudah sepuluh tahun mengalami masa kegelapan. Kalau kalian keluar sana, kami khawatir yang akan kalian temukan adalah bahaya besar yang akan mengancam nyawa kalian."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Ah, sungguh panjang ceritanya, Anak Muda," kata ayah Lucy, "aku bingung hendak memulainya dari mana."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Harry.

"Negeri ini," kata ayah Lucy mulai bercerita, "sepuluh tahun yang lalu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan penyayang kepada kami semua, seluruh rakyatnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sangat cinta kepada kerabat dan keluarga kerajaan. Dulu, aku dan istriku adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Aku masih sepupu dengan raja terdahulu. Istriku adalah keturunan dari kerabat jauh raja. Kemudian kami memiliki tiga anak, yaitu Edmund, Lucy dan Naoko. Mereka kami besarkan seperti layaknya pangeran dan putri. Tetapi tujuh tahun kemudian, raja mati dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Beliau tewas diracun bersama permaisuri pada saat jamuan makan malam."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ron berusaha menyimak cerita ayah Lucy.

Ayah Lucy tersenyum kecil, "Raja terdahulu memiliki dua orang putri. Sudah menjadi hukum tertulis bagi keluarga kerajaan Zenebatos, bahwa pewaris tahta hanya bisa diturunkan kepada anak permaisuri raja, bukan selir. Nah, raja terdahulu memiliki dua orang istri, yaitu permaisuri dan satu orang selir. Tetapi selir raja melahirkan anak lebih dulu, yaitu seorang putri bernama Pansy dan dua tahun kemudian, akhirnya permaisuri melahirkan seorang putri bernama Fleur. Seluruh rakyat Zenebatos ketika itu sangat senang menyambut kelahiran Putri Fleur, sebab akhirnya raja memiliki keturunan yang bisa langsung mewarisi tahtanya. Bayangkan jika itu tidak terjadi, maka raja harus memberikan tahta kepada saudara kandungnya sesuai hukum kerajaan. Tapi selir raja ternyata tidak menyukai hukum itu. Dia sangat berbeda dengan selir-selir lain. Dia sangat cerdas, licik dan kejam. Dia menginginkan tahta berada di tangan Pansy selaku putri sulung, bukan di tangan Fleur selaku putri bungsu."

"Maka, selir raja akhirnya mendidik Putri Pansy dengan mengajarkan kekejaman dan ambisi haus kekuasaan sampai akhirnya tiba tragedi besar yang menimpa negeri ini sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat itu raja dan permaisuri sedang menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama para bangsawan termasuk aku dan istriku. Kebetulan malam itu, Putri Fleur datang terlambat dan dia tidak sempat ikut makan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi musibah terjadi, raja dan permaisuri setelah menyantap hidangan utama lebih dahulu, mereka berdua jatuh pingsan dan mengerang kesakitan pada leher, perut dan tenggorokan mereka. Keduanya juga muntah darah yang sangat parah. Kami, para bangsawan ketakutan melihat apa yang terjadi. Kami panik sekali, ingin cepat kabur dari istana, tapi tiba-tiba datang rombongan tentara yang langsung mengepung istana di luar dalam sekejap. Mereka menahan kami semua agar tidak bisa keluar. Lalu Putri Pansy bersama ibunya muncul dari barisan tentara itu, mendatangi kami semua. Dengan tertawa, Putri Pansy kelihatan senang menyaksikan jasad ayah dan ibu tirinya terkapar bersimbah darah. Rupanya dia yang meracuni mereka, dan racun itu dimasukkan ke dalam hidangan, dicampurkan sampai tidak kelihatan bekasnya sama sekali."

"Kemudian Putri Pansy berkata kepada kami di dalam istana, barangsiapa yang mendukung kekuasaannya maka kami akan diberikan gelar kehormatan melebihi gelar kehormatan bangsawan manapun, sedangkan yang lancang menolak kekuasaannya, maka kami harus siap menerima hukuman mati malam itu juga. Tentu saja kami berani menolak arogansinya yang sewenang-wenang. Sudah jelas Putri Pansy dan ibunya melanggar hukum kerajaan. Akibatnya kami semua diperintahkan untuk ditangkap malam itu juga lalu dibawa ke tempat pemancungan. Bahkan keluarga kami pun dipaksa untuk ikut serta. Tetapi kami tidak membiarkan para pasukan itu seenaknya menangkap kami. Maka, kami memutuskan untuk melawan seluruh pendukung Putri Pansy malam itu juga. Kami harus membela tahta Putri Fleur sebab hanya dia yang pantas diangkat menjadi Ratu Zenebatos."

"Namun pertempuran itu tidak seimbang. Sebagian besar kami ditangkap dan dibunuh, lalu sebagian kecil dari kami, termasuk aku dan keluargaku melarikan diri dari kejaran tentara Ratu Pansy, masuk ke dalam hutan belantara, menjelajahi lembah pegunungan, menyusuri sungai dan akhirnya kami tiba di desa kecil ini. Kami memutuskan untuk melenyapkan seluruh identitas bangsawan kami dan sekarang akhirnya kami hidup sebagai rakyat biasa sampai sekarang."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Putri Fleur?" tanya Shaoran. Mereka semua kelihatan tegang mendengarkan cerita ayah Lucy.

"Usai pembantaian malam itu," kata ayah Lucy, "Putri Fleur akhirnya kembali ke istana dan terkejut menemukan apa yang dia lihat. Putri marah besar menyaksikan perbuatan kejam yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Padahal selama ini Putri Fleur dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat penyabar dan murah hati. Dia juga selalu berbuat baik kepada siapa saja termasuk kakaknya sendiri meskipun berbeda ibu. Tapi ternyata Ratu Pansy tidak pernah menganggap Putri Fleur sebagai adiknya. Dia hendak menyingkirkan Putri Fleur, menyiksanya dan memenjarakannya di sebuah benteng tua yang terpencil di sebuah pulau bernama Pulau Azkaban."

"Pulau Azkaban," kata Kurogane mengernyit.

"Itu adalah pulau yang sangat mengerikan, berada di tengah lautan yang selalu berbadai dan bergelombang besar. Rakyat Zenebatos tidak pernah berani mendekati pulau itu selama beratus tahun karena mereka meyakini pulau itu dikutuk. Siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya atau masuk ke dalamnya, dia tidak bisa kembali lagi selamanya. Tetapi hal ini langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Ratu Pansy. Dia sengaja memenjarakan Putri Fleur di sana supaya tidak seorang pun pendukungnya bisa membebaskan Putri dan melakukan gerakan perlawanan untuk merebut tahta kembali ke tangan Putri Fleur. Dia bahkan sengaja menempatkan penjagaan yang ketat di pulau itu. Jika ada satu orang yang berani masuk ke Pulau Azkaban, maka dia akan langsung dihukum mati saat itu juga."

"Jika pulau itu dikutuk dan tidak ada orang yang akan kembali selamanya, mengapa para penjaga itu mau melakukannya?" tanya Fai.

"Kutukan di Pulau Azkaban sebenarnya tidak ada," kata ayah Lucy, "Ratu Pansy sudah lama mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya isu kutukan itu sengaja dihembuskan oleh pendiri kerajaan ini begitu dia mengetahui potensi kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Pulau Azkaban. Dahulu kala di pulau itu sangat kaya sumber daya alam, namun para bajak laut dan orang-orang jahat sering merampok pulau itu. Maka, untuk melindungi Pulau Azkaban, pendiri kerajaan ini sengaja menaruh sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan besar di pulau itu dan semenjak dia menaruhnya, keadaan di sekitar Pulau Azkaban berubah sampai sekarang. Lautannya sering berombak dan berbadai sampai tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Pendiri kerajaan ini sangat senang dengan usahanya dan akhirnya dia menghembuskan isu kutukan itu untuk menakuti rakyatnya agar kekayaan alam Pulau Azkaban bisa diselamatkan."

"Ratusan tahun yang lalu, pendiri kerajaan itu menaruh sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan besar?" kata Sakura pelan, "Apakah itu?"

"Kami tidak tahu," kata ayah Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepala, "sebab itu adalah rahasia turun temurun dari para raja Zenebatos. Mereka tidak boleh menyebarkan rahasia itu kepada siapapun, apa yang ada di pulau itu sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan Ratu Pansy mengetahuinya," kata Harry mulai mengambil kesimpulan, "masalahnya, dari siapa dia tahu. Bukankah ayahnya meninggal dibunuh olehnya? Dan ayahnya tidak akan memberitahu Ratu Pansy sebab dia bukan pewarisnya yang sah."

"Kalau begitu, Putri Fleur yang tahu apa yang ada di pulau itu," ujar Ron.

"Ya, bisa jadi," angguk Harry. Dia menatap ayah Lucy, "Jika Ratu Pansy tahu tidak ada kutukan di pulau itu, dia tidak tahu kekuatan apapun yang sudah ditanam di pulau itu selama ratusan tahun, kan?"

"Mungkin dia akan berusaha mencari tahu," kata ayah Lucy dengan muram, "sebab mustahil dia akan diam saja."

Mereka kembali diam. Belum bisa memutuskan apapun. Tapi Harry sudah mulai mengarahkan kecurigaannya meskipun dia belum yakin dengan kecurigaannya kali ini. Malam itu, ketujuh pengembara diizinkan untuk menginap di rumah. Lucy tidur bersama dengan Ginny, Sakura dan Mokona, sedangkan Edmund yang enggan tapi terpaksa harus berbagi kamar dengan Harry, Ron, Fai, Kurogane dan Shaoran.

Keesokan harinya, Harry berkata kepada mereka semua yang ada di dalam rumah itu, bahwa dia akan pergi ke Pulau Azkaban. Keputusannya mengejutkan semua orang.

"Kau gila, Harry. Pulau itu berbahaya!" kata Ron memprotes.

"Tapi kita harus menyelidiki kekuatan apa yang ada di pulau itu. Lagipula kita juga harus menyelamatkan Putri Fleur untuk mengembalikan tahtanya," kata Harry.

"Kau akan menyelamatkan Putri Fleur?" tanya ayah Lucy, menelan ludahnya. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang karena merasa takut sekaligus tegang. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemui sosok pemuda yang begitu berani dan nekad memulai suatu keputusan. "Kau harus mempertimbangkan keputusan itu, Anak Muda!"

"Saya sudah mempertimbangkannya semalam, Paman," kata Harry dengan tegas. "Kami harus bergerak hari ini. Sebab tidak hanya musuh di Zenebatos ini saja yang berbahaya. Kami juga memiliki musuh yang lain dan kami khawatir dia akan mengacaukan segalanya seperti yang sudah dilakukannya di dunia-dunia yang kami datangi."

Teman-teman Harry langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud. Snape, musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Kuharap Snape tidak bertemu dengan Ratu Pansy," kata Shaoran, "jika dia bertemu dengannya, kupastikan mereka akan menjadi sekutu dekat."

"Dan bisa jadi Snape akan membocorkan rahasia apapun yang ada di pulau itu kepada Ratu Pansy," timpal Kurogane dengan geram.

"Tapi kelihatannya akan seru," kata Sakura dengan santai.

"Seru?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Snape bekerja sama dengan Ratu Pansy untuk melawan kita!" kata Sakura.

Tapi Harry segera memotong pembicaraan. Dia menatap ayah Lucy, "Jadi, bolehkah kami pergi ke sana?"

"Jika tujuan kalian jelas," kata ayah Lucy.

"Kami ingin menyelidiki pulau itu sekaligus menyelamatkan Putri Fleur," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan Putri Fleur. Kami akan membantu kalian sebisanya. Tapi aku sangat keberatan jika kalian ingin mencari apapun yang menjadi sumber kekuatan di pulau itu. Kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya!" kata ayah Lucy dengan tegas.

Harry dan teman-temannya langsung diam. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Ayah Lucy memandang mereka dengan tajam, "Kami akan tetap menjaga apapun yang sudah diwariskan leluhur dengan turun temurun. Jadi, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu apapun yang melindungi pulau itu. Tapi aku mengizinkan kalian pergi hanya untuk menyelamatkan Putri Fleur."

"Sebab sudah saatnya tiba bagi kita untuk bergerak. Sepuluh tahun berada di bawah tirani Ratu Pansy? Aku sudah muak! Rakyat harus bangkit melawan Ratu Pansy dan mengembalikan Putri Fleur ke tahtanya. Begitu melihat kalian datang kemari ingin menyelamatkan kenangan Putri Ginny, aku sudah tahu kalian adalah orang baik. Aku merasa harapan kita untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini sudah tiba. Kalian-lah harapan kami sebenarnya. Kami memohon bantuan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Paman," kata Harry mulai merasa malu dan rendah diri.

"Tapi mereka masih orang asing di sini," kata ibu Lucy dengan perasaan khawatir, "mereka belum tahu rute perjalanan ke Pulau Azkaban."

"Rute ke pulau itu sangat jauh, memakan waktu sepuluh hari. Apalagi kalau nanti kalian tiba di pelabuhannya," kata Naoko mulai bicara akhirnya.

"Ada apa dengan pelabuhannya?" tanya Fai.

"Kudengar namanya adalah Pelabuhan Hantu. Sebab sudah ratusan tahun pelabuhan itu terlantar," kata Naoko. "Tidak ada yang berani masuk pelabuhan itu. Padahal hanya pelabuhan itu satu-satunya akses penyeberangan laut ke Pulau Azkaban."

"Aku takut...!" isak Mokona merinding mendengarnya. Sakura langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan membelai badannya.

"Maka, kalian harus ditemani dalam perjalanan kalian menuju Pulau Azkaban," kata ayah Lucy. "Kalian tidak boleh sendirian ke sana."

"Siapa yang akan menemani kami?" tanya Harry.

Ayah Lucy memandang Edmund, Lucy dan Naoko, memberikan pandangan menilai lalu menoleh menatap Harry dan teman-temannya, "Anak-anakku yang akan menyertai perjalanan kalian."

"Ayah!" protes Edmund, tapi ayahnya tidak memedulikan. "Sedangkan aku, selama di sini, akan menggerakkan semua orang untuk memulai perlawanan terhadap Ratu Pansy. Kita akan langsung menyerbunya sementara kalian melakukan misi penyelamatan terhadap Putri Fleur. Setelah sepuluh hari, kita akan bertemu di istana. Pada saat itulah, Putri Fleur sudah hadir bersama kita semua."

"Setuju," kata Harry, "kita akan bertemu sepuluh hari lagi."

"Siang ini kalian boleh langsung berangkat setelah menyiapkan diri," kata ayah Lucy.

"Terima kasih, Paman," kata Harry.

Saat matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya di siang hari, rombongan pengembara itu telah menyiapkan diri mereka untuk berangkat. Lucy dan Naoko merasa senang bisa menyertai para pengembara dimensi meskipun Edmund kelihatan enggan dan terpaksa. Ibu mereka langsung melepas kepergian anak-anaknya dengan isak tangis. Dia sangat mencemaskan mereka tapi Lucy menguatkan hatinya, bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dan akan kembali dengan selamat sepuluh hari kemudian.

Pada malam harinya, di ujung lembah, muncul tiga sosok misterius. Mereka terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu wanita, yaitu Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth. Rupanya mereka juga tiba di Zenebatos. Ada misi yang harus mereka jalankan di dunia itu.

"Snape belum ke sini?" tanya Vodka.

"Dia sangat waspada," ujar Gin sambil menggigit puntung rokok di mulutnya, "Snape tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk muncul begitu saja di dunia ini apalagi di hadapan anak-anak itu. Dia sudah tahu kita membuntutinya semenjak di Hanshin."

"Orang bodoh," ejek Vermouth sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan santai dan angkuh.

"Lagipula," kata Gin sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "kita harus membawakan pesan penting dari Master Fei Wong Reed kepada Ratu Pansy di dunia ini. Urusan Snape bisa belakangan."

"Kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Vodka.

"Besok," kata Gin menyeringai licik sambil terus menghisap rokoknya.


	20. Dark Army Again

Hai semuanya, mohon maaf baru bisa terbitkan sekarang. Karena di dunia nyata saya sibuk bekerja sebagai penulis buku sehingga belum sempat menerbitkan tulisan-tulisan saya di sini. Komen-komen dari saya sebelumnya sudah ada di review, tapi barangkali belum ada yang membacanya sehingga saya tuliskan saja di sini. Mulai hari ini, mungkin saya akan lambat menerbitkan sebab pekerjaan saya di sana. Terima kasih atas saran, masukan dan kritik teman-teman semuanya. Selamat membaca :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, Clamp, Aoyama Gosho, Fujio F Fujio, CS Lewis, KBS

* * *

20

DARK ARMY AGAIN

Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth berjalan menyusuri jalanan ibukota yang ramai, suram dan mencekam. Mereka memandang kemuraman dari wajah orang-orangnya. Bahkan ada yang langsung ketakutan saat beberapa tentara memaksa mereka menyingkir dengan galak supaya tidak menghalangi jalan. Tetapi Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth tidak peduli. Lagipula mereka menganggap orang-orang ini adalah sampah dan tuan mereka tentu saja juga menganggap siapapun penghuni seluruh dunia dimensi adalah sampah. Mereka layak diperlakukan sebagai budak. Itulah yang ingin dilakukan oleh Fei Wong Reed dalam ambisinya menguasai semua dunia dimensi itu. Dia ingin memperbudak para penghuni dunia-dunia itu.

Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang istana yang megah tapi terkesan angker dan menyeramkan. Ada dua penjaga mengenakan baju besi dan helm besi, menambah keseraman mereka. Bendera-bendera yang berkibaran di sudut-sudut tembok istana semuanya berwarna hitam. Warna yang sangat cocok dengan warna Dark Army. Tapi ini juga menambah citra mereka bahwa Zenebatos kini jatuh pada era kegelapan.

Tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun, Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth langsung menghampiri gerbang istana dan dua orang penjaga itu langsung menghadang mereka dengan sikap yang buas, "Ada urusan apa?"

"Kami perlu bertemu dengan ratu kalian," jawab Gin dengan licik.

"Tidak boleh sembarang orang bertemu dengan Yang Mulia!" bentak salah satu penjaga.

Gin tersenyum jahat, dia mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari balik saku jubahnya, "Kami ada urusan penting dengan Ratu Pansy!"

"Berikan surat itu!" perintah penjaga yang lain. "Kami akan memeriksanya."

"Apa kau kenal dengan Fei Wong Reed?" tanya Gin.

"Fei Wong Reed? Kami tidak mengenalnya!" kata penjaga itu.

"Tapi ratumu mengenalnya. Bahkan dia meminta utusan Fei Wong Reed untuk datang menemuinya di istana. Kami hendak menyampaikan pesan penting dari Master Fei Wong Reed kepadanya."

"Yang Mulia Ratu tidak berkata apa-apa soal Fei Wong Reed!" bantah penjaga itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar kujelaskan baik-baik," kata Gin, "Ratu Pansy adalah teman akrab Fei Wong Reed sejak kecil. Mereka sering bermain bersama sampai sekarang pun masih saling komunikasi. Maka, dengan segala kebaikannya, Ratu Pansy khusus meminta Fei Wong Reed mengirimkan utusannya datang kemari."

"Aneh," kata penjaga itu, "kami tidak pernah dengar Yang Mulia Ratu berteman dengan seseorang bernama Fei Wong Reed."

"Itu karena kalian cuma penjaga, tolol!" umpat Gin kasar. "Orang rendahan seperti kalian untuk apa tahu segala urusan dalam rumah tangga keluarga kerajaan? Orang-orang seperti kalian hanya dibayar untuk menjaga istana saja, bukan untuk mengorek kehidupan pribadi anggota keluarga kerajaan!"

"Beraninya kau menghina kami!" kata si penjaga itu hendak menyerang Gin, namun segera dicegah oleh temannya. Dia memandang Gin, "Baik, mungkin kami memang tidak mengenal Fei Wong Reed. Kalau begitu, izinkan kami menemui Yang Mulia untuk menyampaikan kedatangan Anda semua. Kalian boleh ikut saya ke istana."

"Kau...!" kata temannya hendak memprotes tapi penjaga itu menyuruhnya diam. Dia mengajak Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth masuk ke dalam istana.

Suasana dalam istana itu sangat mewah sekali. Halaman yang luas dihiasi oleh kolam air mancur yang besar dan bertatahkan berlian dan intan paling mahal. Kemudian pohon-pohon dan rumput yang terpangkas rapi. Ada puluhan penjaga saling berseliweran mengelilingi istana. Puri itu terdiri dari lima lantai, megah, dan angkuh. Menara-menaranya menjulang tinggi, dan dihiasi tiap bendera di ujung-ujung atapnya. Interior dalam istana itu juga menambah kemewahannya. Berbagai porselen dan barang-barang yang sangat mahal harganya terdapat di setiap lorong dan ruangannya. Tapi kemewahan yang dimiliki istana itu tidak sebanding dengan suasana menyeramkan yang ada di dalam istana. Para dayang yang setiap kali lewat selalu bermuka suram dan tampak sedih. Para penjaganya selalu bermuka angker, dingin dan tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun, seperti batu. Si penjaga membawa Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth masuk ke dalam ruangan singgasana. Di sanalah mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok Ratu Pansy untuk pertama kali.

Sang ratu berpakaian serba hitam dan besar. Tetapi terlihat kontras dengan tiara dari perak yang dihiasi permata dan berlian yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Ratu itu sebenarnya juga cantik wajahnya hanya saja dia sengaja menghiasi matanya dengan riasan kehitaman untuk menambah kesan kekejamannya. Di balik kecantikannya, Ratu Pansy adalah sosok angkuh dan berwibawa. Tidak ada yang berani membantah perintahnya. Dia meminum sesuatu dari cawan emasnya. Seperti cairan merah darah.

Tidak lama kemudian Ratu Pansy melihat tamu-tamunya. Dia menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan. Entah kenapa ada ekspresi jijik yang langsung ditahan oleh beberapa orang di samping Ratu Pansy. Sang ratu kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan menghampiri penjaga yang membawa Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth.

"Rupanya ada tamu, penjaga," desis Ratu Pansy mengerikan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia," kata si penjaga membungkukkan badan penuh hormat, "mereka adalah..."

Tetapi cepat-cepat Ratu Pansy langsung mengeluarkan belati dari balik jubah kebesarannya dan menusuknya tepat ke jantung penjaga itu. Sang penjaga langsung merintih kesakitan dan dia roboh seketika. Tewas di tempat.

"Dasar penjaga bodoh!" bentak Ratu Pansy, "Beraninya kau membawa orang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam istanaku! Kau pantas mati!"

Tetapi Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap kemurkaan Ratu Pansy barusan, padahal orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu langsung ketakutan semua. Mereka bertiga memandang dingin kepada Ratu Pansy.

Ratu Pansy membelalak kepada mereka, "Siapa kalian, beraninya datang ke istanaku?"

Gin tersenyum jahat, "Kami adalah Dark Army, datang kemari membawa pesan penting untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Pansy."

"Dark Army?" kata Ratu Pansy menyipitkan matanya, curiga. "Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu!"

"Oleh karena itu, izinkan kami memperkenalkan Dark Army dan tuan kami kepada Anda," kata Gin.

"Siapa tuan kalian?" tanya Ratu Pansy.

Gin tersenyum licik. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah batu permata hitam dari saku jubahnya lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang mengeluarkan sihir dari batu permata itu. Orang-orang dalam ruang singgasana termasuk Ratu Pansy terperangah memandang apa yang tampak seperti sebuah hologram berbentuk layar lebar. Sumber kemunculannya berasal dari batu permata hitam yang dipegang oleh Gin.

"Apa ini?" bentak Ratu Pansy tidak senang melihatnya.

"Ini adalah bentuk komunikasi kami dengan tuan kami. Dia sudah lama ingin mengobrol dengan Anda, Yang Mulia," kata Gin datar.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok laki-laki besar dengan penampilan penuh wibawa dalam jubahnya. Dia menatap tajam kepada Ratu Pansy yang terkesima lalu menyeringai keji, "Apa kabar Ratu Pansy dari dunia Zenebatos? Aku adalah Fei Wong Reed...!"

"Fei Wong Reed...?" tanya Ratu Pansy seolah tidak memercayai matanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat," kata Fei Wong Reed, "tentu saja sebab aku dan anak-anak buahku dari Dark Army berasal dari dimensi lain. Mereka datang ke duniamu atas perintahku, untuk membantumu..."

"Jelaskan siapa kau, seenaknya bicara padaku!" bentak Ratu Pansy.

Fei Wong Reed menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang tadi, bukan? Aku adalah Fei Wong Reed, pemimpin Dark Army. Kami adalah sahabat dekat para raja dan ratu dari seluruh dunia dimensi. Selalu hadir untuk membantu masalah mereka kapan saja. Aku sudah lama mengamatimu, melihat masalah-masalah yang menimpa dirimu dan kau tidak bisa mengatasinya. Maka aku mengirimkan tiga anak buah terbaikku untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun!" umpat Ratu Pansy merasa terhina dengan tawaran yang diberikan laki-laki itu.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu," kata Fei Wong Reed, "sebab sebagai gantinya, aku bisa memberitahumu rahasia yang sudah lama disimpan mendiang ayahmu."

"Rahasia?" kata Ratu Pansy tercengang.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu rahasia yang sudah lama dipegang oleh para raja Zenebatos terdahulu selama berabad-abad, bukan? Rahasia yang terdapat di Pulau Azkaban," kata Fei Wong Reed.

Ratu Pansy akhirnya menyadari rahasia apa yang dimaksud oleh Fei Wong Reed. Dia sudah lama mengetahui rahasia berabad-abad yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh para raja Zenebatos terdahulu termasuk ayahnya. Namun sesuai hukum kerajaan yang dulu pernah berlaku, bahwa hanya anak permaisuri yang berhak mewarisi tahta, maka rahasia itu hanya berhak diberitahukan kepada mereka, bukan dirinya selaku anak selir. Padahal kini dia adalah Ratu Zenebatos. Dia nyaris putus asa selama sepuluh tahun mencari rahasia Pulau Azkaban, tapi selalu gagal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" kata Ratu Pansy meredakan emosi kemarahannya.

"Tentu saja aku selalu tahu setiap permasalahan yang ada di dalam setiap dunia dimensi yang kuamati," kata Fei Wong Reed tersenyum licik, "sebab aku selalu tahu."

Ratu Pansy terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Terjadi pergolakan dalam batinnya. Fei Wong Reed melihat itu, lalu dia bicara lagi, "Jika kau bersedia menerima tawaranku, maka aku akan memberitahumu rahasia Pulau Azkaban. Tapi kalau kau tidak bersedia, tidak apa-apa. Kau mungkin akan menyesali suatu hari tidak akan pernah lagi mengetahui rahasia itu. Sebab tawaranku tidak pernah berlaku dua kali untuk satu orang yang sama."

"Baiklah, aku bersedia menerimanya," kata Ratu Pansy, "Apa tawaranmu?"

Fei Wong Reed tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Dia berhasil menarik Ratu Pansy ke dalam jebakannya. "Aku bersedia membantumu untuk mencari rahasia Pulau Azkaban dan memberitahumu, bahwa pulau itu sudah lama menyimpan kekayaan yang tak terhingga yang bisa membuatmu sangat kaya dan berkuasa abadi!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ratu Pansy nyaris tidak percaya. "Jadi kau ingin membantuku menemukan rahasia Pulau Azkaban?"

"Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu sebab kau hanya anak tirinya, tapi adikmu pasti sudah tahu. Sebab dia adalah pewaris tahta Zenebatos yang sah di mata ayahmu," kata Fei Wong Reed kejam.

Mendengar adiknya disebut, kemarahan Ratu Pansy langsung tersulut, "Jadi, dia mengetahuinya!"

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu selama ini kalau menempatkan adikmu di Pulau Azkaban adalah kesalahan?" kata Fei Wong Reed dengan nada menghina. "Sebenarnya kau salah jika menempatkan adikmu di sana. Tentu saja dia akan melindungi rahasia itu, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaanmu! Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, kan?"

"Rahasia apa yang ada di pulau itu?" bentak Ratu Pansy. "Aku akan membunuh Putri Fleur!"

Fei Wong Reed menyeringai, "Leluhurmu ratusan tahun yang lalu, menempatkan sebuah bulu sayap sakti di pulau itu dengan tujuan menutupi harta karun melimpah di sana dengan tujuan agar tidak disalahgunakan oleh orang-orang yang berkuasa setelahnya. Bulu sayap sakti itu menjadi pelindung Pulau Azkaban dan turut menjadi penyebab pulau itu selalu dikelilingi lautan yang bergelombang besar serta badai selama berabad-abad. Walaupun hanya sebuah bulu, tapi kesaktiannya luar biasa. Dia menyimpan kekuatan yang hebat di sana. Begitu Putri Fleur mengetahuinya, dia pasti akan merasa nyaman tinggal di sana, turut melindungi harta karun Pulau Azkaban dan bulu itu. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan harta karun itu dan membunuh Putri Fleur. Itulah tawaranku."

"Baik, aku sepakat," kata Ratu Pansy dengan wajah penuh murka. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dia mulai marah. Fei Wong Reed merasa senang melihatnya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin minta bayaran darimu!" kata Fei Wong Reed dingin.

"Bayaran?" tanya Ratu Pansy tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan tiga hal kepadaku sebagai bayaran kepadaku!" kata Fei Wong Reed. "Sebab ini adalah wujud timbal balik kesepakatan kita. Tanpa itu, maka tidak ada gunanya aku membantumu!"

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Pertama, aku ingin kau menyerahkan bulu sayap itu kepadaku dan yang kedua, aku ingin kau menyerahkan dua orang bernama Harry dan Ginny!" kata Fei Wong Reed.

"Siapa Harry dan Ginny?" tanya Ratu Pansy.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka begitu kau dan anak-anak buahku serta pasukanmu berhasil membunuh Putri Fleur, sebab mereka sedang menuju ke sana untuk menolong sang putri dan mendapatkan bulu sayap itu," kata Fei Wong Reed.

"Lalu apa bayaran yang ketiga?" kata Ratu Pansy.

"Snape. Aku ingin kau membunuh orang itu," ujar Fei Wong Reed.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan menemuinya setelah tiba di Pulau Azkaban," kata Fei Wong Reed dingin dan mengancam.

Ratu Pansy mulai tidak puas, "Bagaimana jika aku gagal?"

"Kau mati."

Ratu Pansy langsung terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fei Wong Reed, "Mati?"

Fei Wong Reed tersenyum licik, "Sebab jika kau sudah menyetujui bayaran yang kuminta ini, maka nyawamu adalah jaminan perjanjiannya. Tiga anak buahku, Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth, mereka akan langsung membunuhmu jika kau gagal menyerahkan tiga bayaran itu kepadaku."

Ratu Pansy mengepalkan tangan karena geram. Dia merasa harga dirinya telah dilecehkan orang ini, "Bagaimana jika aku menolak semua persyaratanmu?"

Fei Wong Reed langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan kejam, "Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, jika kau tidak mau, maka perjanjian ini tidak akan pernah ada dan aku tidak akan membantumu membunuh Putri Fleur serta mendapatkan harta karun Pulau Azkaban."

Ratu Pansy diam memandang Fei Wong Reed. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Batinny bergemuruh. Sedangkan laki-laki itu langsung mendengus dengan nada mengejek, "Aku tidak menyangka jika penguasa dunia ini ternyata takut mati."

"Apa kau bilang?" Ratu Pansy langsung tersulut.

"Kau takut mati, sehingga kau membuang-buang waktuku untuk berbincang denganmu, terkait perjanjian kita. Jika kau keberatan dengan semua bayaran yang kutawarkan, katakan saja. Apakah kau takut mati, Ratu Pansy?" ejek Fei Wong Reed.

"Enak saja, aku tidak takut mati!" elak Ratu Pansy.

"Jadi?" Fei Wong Reed mengangkat alisnya.

"Baik, kuterima tawaranmu. Aku tidak akan mati dan aku bersumpah, akan kubunuh Putri Fleur dengan tanganku!"

Fei Wong Reed tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya tapi tidak ada nada gembira dari tawanya. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah menunggu ajalmu apabila kau gagal!"

Dalam sekejap layar hologram itu lenyap kemudian tinggal Ratu Pansy berhadapan dengan Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth.

Gin menyeringai, "Tuan kami sudah memberitahu segalanya padamu, Yang Mulia Pansy. Apapun perintahmu, kami siap menjalankan."

Ratu Pansy memandang mereka dengan angkuh, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terima dengan ancaman tuan kalian, tapi baiklah, demi bisa mendapatkan ambisiku sebenarnya, aku bersedia bekerja sama. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukanku ke Pulau Azkaban untuk menangkap mereka sekaligus membunuh adik tiriku!"

"Di bawah kepemimpinan kami, tentunya," kata Gin dengan licik, "kami akan memburu mereka ke sana dan kau santai-santai saja di sini."

Ratu Pansy tidak senang mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memimpin pasukannya ke Pulau Azkaban untuk membunuh adiknya tapi melihat tatapan tiga orang Dark Army yang kejam itu, mau tidak mau dia berpikir ulang juga dan mempertimbangkan akan tetap di sini. Maka, dia menghela napas, "Baik, tapi aku menginginkan laporan berkala. Jika kutemui kegagalan, maka aku sendiri yang akan langsung memimpin ke sana."

"Pertimbangan yang tepat," kata Vermouth, "sebab jika kau langsung ke Azkaban, maka para pemberontak akan langsung mengambil istanamu."

"Pemberontak?" tanya Ratu Pansy tidak percaya. "Pemberontak apa? Selama sepuluh tahun ini, tidak ada yang berani melawanku!"

"Bisa kubilang," kata Vermouth setengah geli, "sudah kulihat gejala-gejalanya sejak rombongan pengelana dimensi tiba di sini. Setiap kali mereka tiba di sebuah dunia, pemberontakan selalu muncul dan mereka adalah dalangnya. Makanya, kuminta kau waspada di sini. Kusarankan untuk memata-matai rakyatmu lebih ketat lagi."

Ratu Pansy mendengus, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mendekati panglima militernya lalu berkata, "Bantu mereka untuk mengejar rombongan pengelana sial itu ke Pulau Azkaban lalu bunuh sekalian Putri Fleur! Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," kata jenderal itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth tersenyum senang. Tidak lama lagi pertempuran antara Dark Army dengan rombongan pengelana dimensi akan meletus. Mulai hari ini mereka telah menabuh genderang perangnya dan para rombongan itu belum menyadarinya.

Atas perintah Ratu Pansy, seluruh pasukan Zenebatos dikerahkan ke Pulau Azkaban untuk membunuh Putri Fleur serta mengambil harta pusaka Pulau Azkaban yang misterius. Kecuali sebagian yang langsung menjaga ketat ibukota serta menyebarkan teror ke dalam negeri untuk menangkap tersangka-tersangka pemberontak yang diduga hendak melawan ratu. Rakyat menjadi takut dengan teror pasukan Zenebatos, tetapi ayah Edmund tidak. Dia tetap gagah berani memimpin gerakan perlawanan bawah tanah untuk menghadapi tirani Ratu Pansy. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan kader-kader paling setia di suatu tempat persembunyian yang jauh dari jangkauan mata-mata Ratu Pansy. Di sana dia berpidato lantang bahwa sudah saatnya tirani Ratu Pansy ditumbangkan dan Putri Fleur dikembalikan ke tahtanya. Mereka siap mati melawan pasukan Ratu Pansy.


End file.
